No More Secrets, No More Lies
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED-Memories of the pain and fear have faded from their mind. The Jacksons are living a normal life again. But maybe accepting the job of working with McFly was a very bad idea. Everyone has secrets, but these secrets could tear the new friendships
1. Chapter 1: Mall Encounter

**No More Secrets, No More Lies**

**Summary-**Memories of the hatred, pain and fear have faded from their mind. The Jacksons are living a normal life again. But maybe accepting the job of working with McFly was a very bad idea. Everyone has secrets, but these secrets could tear the bands and new friendships apart.

**A/N: I used the same OCs that are in our other Just My Luck fic, Welcome to My Life. Plus, ****for the story, I changed McFly's ages. Tom, Harry, and Danny are 17 and Dougie is 16.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Mall Encounter_

"Why are we up at this hour again?" 17-year-old Tom Fletcher asked, rubbing his eyes. He and his three friends were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jake called and said we had to get up" 17-year-old Harry Judd mumbled, blinking to keep himself awake.

"Does he know its 9:30 in the morning?" 17-year-old Danny Jones asked his head on the table. Tom glanced at 16-year-old Dougie Poynter and laughed lightly.

"It looks like Dougie doesn't care" he said, nodding towards the boy who was sleeping, his face pressed into the table.

"I would laugh" Danny said slowly. "But it's not that funny when you're tired."

"Ha" Harry said blinking furiously. "Ha. Ha ha ha ha. Ha."

"No, it's not funny" Tom said shaking his head.

Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie all live in one house together. They are the famous British band, McFly. At first they thought living together was a bad idea, but now they're really close friends.

Tom, Danny, and Harry looked towards the door as it opened it. Their manager, Jake Hardin, entered the room. He had a bright smile on his face and he seemed more awake then any of them.

"Good morning" he said clapping. He slapped Dougie on the back and he sat up, looking around. "How are you guys today?"

"Tired" the four of them replied in unison.

"Good" Jake replied. "You'll be wide awake as soon as we get to the mall."

"You woke us up early to go to the mall?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head.

"Come on, let's go" Jake said, clapping his hands once again. "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Tom asked, getting to his feet.

"You'll find out, come on" Jake replied, pushing the boys out the door. Half asleep the boys headed out of the room. Dougie cried out in pain when he walked into the door frame.

* * *

"Jake we've been walking around for thirty minutes" Tom said, running his hands over his face. "What did you want to show us?"

"We're almost there" Jake replied. "I just got us a little lost before."

"I hope so" Harry replied, brushing his hair out of his face.

Danny was walking on Harry's right, his hands shoved into his pockets. Dougie was walking beside Danny, his head resting on his shoulder, almost asleep. Danny suddenly stopped walking.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"What?" Tom asked as he, Jake, and Harry stopped walking too.

"Dougs, wake up" Danny said, repeatedly raising and lowering his shoulder. Dougie yawned, standing up.

"What?" he asked, straightening his beanie. Danny tilted his head to the side as he thought.

"It sounds like . . . like-"

"Don't Stop Me Now" the four of them nearly yelled, fully awake. Jake had a knowing smile on his face.

"Over there" Tom yelled, pointing. The four of them rushed down the mall and skidded to a stop when they saw a crowd of kids surrounding a stage.

Five kids were on the stage; two girls and three boys. One boy was on the drum set, one was behind a piano, and one had a bass guitar. Both girls had an electric guitar, only one was red and one was black.

The boy at the piano had on vans, baggy jeans, a blue vest over a white t-shirt. He has shaggy black hair with the tips dyed blue and blue eyes.

The boy on the drum set had on vans, baggy jeans, a silver and black checked vest, his chest visible. He has shaggy black hair with the tips dyed silver and blue eyes.

The boy who had the bass guitar had on vans, baggy jeans, and a gold sleeveless shirt. He has shaggy black hair, with bleached blond tips, yellow lensed glasses, and blue eyes.

The girl on the red electric guitar has on vans, baggy jeans, a red t-shirt with a black star on it, a black vest over that, and a red beanie. She has long black hair with a lock of it dyed red and blue eyes.

The girl on the black electric guitar has on vans, baggy jeans, a dressy shirt on over a purple t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she had a purple and black striped tie on loosely. She had a black hat on her head that covered one eye. She has long black hair, with a lock dyed purple and blue eyes.

"G'day mates. For those of you who just joined us, my name is Riley Jackson" the girl with the lock of her hair dyed red said into her head mic. She had a thick accent.

"I'm her twin sister, Rhuben Jackson" the girl with a lock of her hair dyed purple said. "And we're fifteen."

"I'm Patrick Jackson" the boy on the bass guitar said.

"I'm his twin Noah Jackson" the boy on the drum set said. "And we're twelve."

"And I'm Sydney Jackson" the boy on the piano said, smiling a dimpled smile. "And I'm seven."

"The five of us are the DarkElements" Riley said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Cheers went up in the crowd. McFly looked around at all of the kids. "For those of you who just joined us we're sorry to say that this is the final song of our mall concert. It might be hard for you to understand what we're saying only because we're Australian."

"Here's our version of the song _Don't Stop Me Now_ by McFly" Rhuben said, getting into position behind the microphone closest to the piano. "Ready, Sydney?"

"Mhm" Sydney said with a nod. He turned his gaze to Noah who nodded back.

"No way" Danny whispered as Sydney started to play the piano.

McFly watched as the DarkElements played their song. The audience was loving it. They jumped up and down, screaming, and clapped along to the beat.

"They're really talented" Dougie said scratching his head as the DarkElements

The Jacksons smiled as their audience whooped and hollered. Riley, Patrick, and Rhuben set down their guitars. Noah jumped off the drum set stool as Sydney got off the piano bench.

The five of them stood in a line holding hands and took their bows. Some of the kids in the audience threw flowers onto the stage. Tom and Danny started laughing when Patrick, Noah, and Sydney started fighting over the flowers.

"Why'd you want to show us that?" Harry asked as the four of them turned around to face Jake.

"You've been looking for another band to tour with and everything right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah" Tom replied in his heavy English accent.

"Well, their brother, Julius Jackson, told me about them" Jake replied.

"Oh yeah" Danny said, snapping. "That's the guy we met in London. You know; the one who was studying abroad for a year." Harry and Dougie nodded.

"Well, Julius explained to me how much they love performing and they did a great job on one of your songs so. . ." Jake trailed off, glancing at the four band members.

"I say we go meet them" Tom said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Guys?"

"Sure" Danny replied with a shrug.

"Awesome" Harry said with a nod. Dougie pointed in the direction of the autograph signing table and headed in that direction.

"Excuse me" Jake said, walking up to the group of kids. They were all sipping water from water bottles. "DarkElements?"

"Who wants to know?" Riley asked, slowly lowering her water bottle.

"I'm Jake Hardin, manager of McFly" Jake said, shaking Riley and Rhuben's hands. "This is Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Harry Judd, and Dougie Poynter." The four of them gave small waves when their names were called.

"Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, Sydney" Riley said pointing to herself then her siblings. "Did you watch our show?"

"The ending" Jake admitted. "You did a great job playing _Don't Stop Me Now_" Jake replied with a smile.

"Thank you" Sydney replied with a smile, dimples forming in his cheeks.

"I think you guys are who McFly is looking for" Jake went on. A look of confusion appeared on the Jackson's faces. "McFly are looking for a band to do a 'co-op' with. Do charity events, concerts, stuff like that. Would you like to be that band?"

"Hang on a tick**(1)**" Rhuben said, putting up her hands. "You want us, the DarkElements, to work with them, McFly, as a joint band thing?"

"Exactly" Jake replied with a nod.

"Could you give us a minute?" Riley asked. Jake nodded and the five of them walked off a few paces and huddled up. "Do you guys want to do this?"

"Why not?" Rhuben asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I think this the dinky-di**(2)**" Sydney whispered.

"With all the money, we can pay for Julius's hospital bills" Noah pointed out.

"Even in the hospital, Julius could help. He's the best manager we have" Patrick added.

"The doctors said he'll be out in two weeks" Rhuben replied. "I say we should do this."

"It's unanimous then?" Riley asked. Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney nodded. "Ok."

The five of them broke their huddle and walked back over to Jake and McFly. "We're in"

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**  
**1. ****Hang on a tick** - wait a minute

**2. D****inky-di** - The real thing


	2. Chapter 2: Contract Signing

**Chapter 2**

_Contract Signing_

"I can't believe any of this is actually happening" Riley said, pulling her beanie off her head.

"I know it feels like it's all a dream" Sydney added, spinning in a circle.

"According to this contract, its not" Patrick, said flipping through the many pages.

"We have to read all this?" Noah asked in a slightly whining tone.

"To make sure we're not being scammed into everything, I suggest we read it word for word" Rhuben replied shortly, flipping open her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sydney asked, slowing down to a walk.

"Gen, she's going to freak out" Rhuben replied with a smirk before she lifted the phone to her ear. Riley motioned to Rhuben and her brothers to sit down. "Hey, Gen. What's up girl?"

"_Just hanging out. Trying to procrastinate on my homework. What's up with you guys? How's your music career going_?" Gen replied.

"That's what I called for" Rhuben replied.

"Put, it on speaker phone, we want to talk to Gen" Sydney said, tugging on Rhuben's vest.

"_Is that Sydney?_" Gen asked. "_Tell him I say 'hi'_."

"Tell him yourself, I'm going to put you on speaker phone" Rhuben said with a laugh. She pulled her phone away from her ear and pressed a button. She held it out in front of her as her siblings crowded in a circle around her phone. "Can you hear me, Gen?"

"_Yeah, I can hear you_" Gen replied, her voice sounding louder.

"Hey, Gen" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney said in unison. "We love and miss you."

"_Aw, I love and miss you guys too_" Gen said with a laugh. "_So why'd you call_?"

"About our music, you'll _never_ guess what happened a good ten minutes ago" Riley replied, her blue eyes flashing in excitement.

"_You ran into an incredibly hot guy_?" Gen asked. Riley and Rhuben rolled their eyes.

"No" Rhuben asked shaking her head. "We were asked to do this joint band thing with McFly."

"_The famous band from England_?" Gen asked, her voice getting higher.

"That's the one" Sydney replied with a big smile. "We told their manager, Jake, that we'd do it, but he wants us to read over the contract first. We're going to meet up with them at McDonalds in twenty minutes to get to know each other and sign the contract."

"_Lucky_" Gen replied with a sigh. "_Take pictures and send them to me, ok_?"

"No problem" Patrick and Noah replied with a little laugh.

"_Oh, and Riley, Rhuben, don't fall in love too hard_" Gen said. Rhuben could sense the teasing smile that was spreading across her friend's face.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Patrick asked, laughing.

"Yeah, Riley and Rhuben don't like guys" Noah added.

"Except us" Sydney said quickly.

"_I don't know_" Gen replied. "_If my memory serves me, Riley and Rhuben have had their fair share of cruses on bad boys_."

"Bye, Gen" Rhuben said in a monotone and hung up.

"She's got a point you know" Patrick said with a teasing smile.

"Belt up **(1)** Patrick, before I misplace my foot upside your head" Riley said with a smirk, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Yeah, pull your head in **(2)**" Rhuben snapped, sliding her cell phone back into her pocket. Patrick put his hands up defensively.

"We should at least read _some_ of the contract" Sydney said, shaking the packet of paper.

"Could we get some tucker **(3)** first?"Noah asked, rubbing his stomach as it growled.

"We'll get some once we go to McDonalds" Riley replied, distractedly. "Don't worry."

* * *

Jake, Tom, Harry, and Danny watched in disgust as Dougie shoved French fry after French fry into his full mouth.

"It's like his mouth is a black hole" Jake said, blinking.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Tom said, shaking his head. "He never seems to stop eating."

"Gi ruvent at" Dougie replied with his mouth full.

"What'd he say?" Danny asked. Harry shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

"He said, 'I resent that'" a voice said. Jake, Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie looked up as the Jacksons walked up to them. They grabbed chairs from another table and sat down.

"Gaymp gu" Dougie replied with a nod.

"Your welcome" Sydney replied with a nod.

"How can you understand him?" Harry asked as Dougie grabbed his soda and started gulping down his soda.

"Living with Patrick teaches you a lot" Noah said dryly. He laughed and dodged Patrick's hand as he went to slap his brother.

"So you've read over the contract entirely?" Jake asked, getting down to business. Riley nodded.

"We let our manager have a look at it too" she replied, placing the contract on the table.

"Who's your manager?" Tom asked, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Our brother Julius" Sydney replied, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "He couldn't come because he has work."

"Has he agreed to this?" Jake asked. The Jacksons hesitated before answering.

"Yes, sir" Rhuben replied with a nod. "But, we haven't signed it yet."

"We decided to wait until we were all together" Noah added.

"So we can all sign it" Patrick said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Good idea" Jake said as he pulled a pen out from his bag and passed it to Tom. "We'll go in age order."

"No fair" Dougie and the Jacksons whined in unison. Riley arched an eyebrow and turned to Dougie.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"16" he replied slouching in his seat.

"Don't worry Dougie, we still love you" Danny said in a baby voice as he pinched his friend's cheek.

Dougie made a face and pushed his friend's hand away and stuffed more fries into his mouth. Danny laughed and signed his name on the contract before pushing it towards Dougie.

"When are you guys moving in with us?" he asked, signing his name.

"Pretty soon I should say" Riley replied, signing her name on the contract. "Where we're sleeping is a different matter."

"Ooh" Tom winced. He turned to his band mates and glared at them. "I _told_ you that putting our stuff in the guest rooms were a bad idea."

"You guys could stay at my apartment while we move your stuff in" Jake offered.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" Rhuben asked.

"It's no problem" Jake replied as Sydney handed him back his contract.

"Bonza **(4)**" Patrick and Noah said in unison.

"Alright, everybody smile" Rhuben said, getting to her feet and backing up a couple of paces as she pulled out her digital camera and turned it on.

She glanced up from the back of the camera and her eyes rested upon a boy who was walking up to the McDonalds. He was giving her a hard stare through the window. She put her attention back on the picture and finally took a picture of the smiling group.

"You ok?" Sydney asked as she set down her camera.

"Yeah" Rhuben replied watching the boy enter the fast food joint and walk up to the counter. He caught her eye and winked at her. Setting her jaw, Rhuben turned back to the group in front of her.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked a curious look on his face. Rhuben hesitated before grabbing her camera, scrolling through the pictures on it.

"Never seen him before in my life" she finally replied.

* * *

**Australian Words/Phrases**

**1. Belt Up-**Stop talking

**2. Pull your head in-**Mind your own business

**3. Tucker-**Food

**4. Bonza-**Great


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Chapter 3**

_Past and Present_

Riley pulled Rhuben aside as the two bands got ready to leave McDonalds.

"What's he doing here?" she asked, glancing over her twin's shoulder and at the boy,

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Rhuben asked in dark tone. "I thought I made it clear to him not to follow me."

"You and I both know he's one not to follow what anyone tells him" Riley said dryly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You guys coming?" Tom asked, from the doorway.

"Yeah" Riley replied. "Rhuben come on." Hearing no response she growled in frustration when she noticed her sister heading towards the boy. "When will she ever listen to me?"

"I thought I told you to stop following me" Rhuben snapped, slapping her hands down on the table as she finally reached the boy. He calmly took a sip of his drink, leaned back in his chair, and stared up at her with green eyes.

"I don't have to listen to you" he replied, arching an eyebrow. "I told you, you can't run away from me, from us."

"And I told _you_ that I don't want to be a part of your stupid gang anymore" Rhuben hissed.

"Too bad" the boy snapped. "I told you that once you join you can never get out."

"Ashton" Rhuben said slowly, her blue eyes flashing in anger. "I only did what I did to keep my brothers alive."

"They're alive aren't they?" 'Ashton' asked, fingering the scar on his nose. "You did what you had to do."

"And I'm not doing it again" Rhuben replied. Ashton laughed lightly leaning back in his chair.

"We'll see about that" he replied. He smirked at her and took a quick glance over her shoulder. "Your friends are waiting."

"Belt up you dill or I'll job you **(1)**" Rhuben snapped, her hands curling into fists. Ashton shook his head in a disappointed parent kind of way. He stood up and glared at her, his green eyes glowing.

"No matter where you are or what you do, I'll know. If you ever try leaving, I'll find you and I'll make you pay" he whispered. Setting her jaw, Rhuben turned around and headed towards the exit. "I'll see you later."

"It's about time" Dougie muttered, playing with his lip ring. He glanced at Ashton through the window. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Ha" Riley, Patrick, and Noah muttered, smirks on their faces.

"He wishes" Sydney added.

"Ashton? No, he's just an old friend I thought I left behind" Rhuben replied slowly. "So, where are we headed?"

"Why don't we head over to your house to get some things?" Jake offered. "You know, like clothes, something to make you feel as if you're at home."

"How far away is your home from here?" Harry asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"About ten minutes" Patrick replied tapping his chin in thought.

"Would you like a ride over to your place?" Jake asked, swinging his lanyard of keys around his finger.

"No, it's alright, we'll walk" Sydney said a small smile on his face.

"You sure?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Positive" Patrick replied with a nod. "It's good exercise and we like the fresh air."

"If you say so" Dougie replied shrugging. "Come on guys."

"What's the address?" Jake asked as McFly headed across the parking lot to his car.

"2378 Seafront Dr" Rhuben said distractedly, biting her thumbnail.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rhuben replied. "We should get going." With that, she started walking out of the parking lot. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney raced after her.

"Don't worry about her" Riley said giving Jake a small smile. "This is just overwhelming."

"Ah" Jake replied with a nod. "I gotcha."

Riley gave a small nod before racing after her siblings.

* * *

"I wonder who that Ashton guy was" Harry commented as he leaned back in his seat.

"Probably her boyfriend" Danny said, pushing Harry's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't know" Tom said quietly. "He looked intimidating."

"Whatever guys, it's not our business" Dougie said, pushing Danny off of him. "Would you _stop_ leaning on me."

"Cut it out" Danny said in a whining tone as he pushed Dougie back. Tom rolled his eyes as the two of them got into a slap fight.

"If you both don't stop it-"

"All of you just _stop_ _it_" Tom snapped, turning around in his seat.

He immediately reached out his hand and slapped Danny on the side of the head. Danny immediately stopped slapping Dougie and raised his hands to his head.

"Why am _I_ always the one who gets hit?" he asked, slouching in his seat.

"You started it" Dougie muttered.

"I did not, Harry started it" Danny yelped.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes widening. "I didn't start it."

"You did so" Danny muttered. Tom sighed heavily as Jake got into the driver's seat.

"Would you tell those _children_ to stop acting like babies" he asked a teasing smile on his face.

His dimple appeared in his left cheek. Dougie, Danny, and Harry exchanged glances and leaned forward in their seats to slap Tom.

"Hey, cut it out or I'll rip up that contract you just signed" Jake threatened.

"By the way, where are the Jacksons going to sleep once they move in with us?" Tom asked as Jake started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Jake honked the horn of the car as they passed the Jacksons. They smiled and waved as they passed.

"I haven't worked that out yet" Jake replied with a sheepish grin. "All of you are going to have to share a room with them. One room will have to put up a bunk bed for Patrick and Noah."

"How about Dougie gets the twins" Tom said dryly.

"What?" Dougie asked, his eyes widening.

"You're a kid yourself, it makes sense" Harry said, mussing Dougie's hair.

"Knock it off" Dougie snapped pushing Harry's hand away. "Just because I'm youngest doesn't mean-"

"That we can look down on you?" Danny asked with a grin. "Yes, it does. We have seniority."

"Seniority my bum" Dougie said arching an eyebrow. Jake, Tom, Harry, and Danny started laughing. They suddenly stopped when they heard a loud farting sound.

"DOU-GIE!" they groaned in unison.

"I guess I shouldn't have had all those fries" Dougie said giving a sheepish grin.

"Open the windows, I can't breathe" Danny choked out the words.

Harry firmly pressed the window button and stuck his head out the window. Danny unbuckled his seat and stuck his head out next to Harry's.

"Could you give us a warning next time?" Tom asked fanning the air in front of his nose with his hand.

"I'm putting an air freshener in the car the next chance I get" Jake said, pinching his nose shut with his free hand.

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**

**1. Belt up** **you dill or I'll job you**-Shut up you idiot or I'll punch you


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In

**Chapter 4**

_Moving In_

"How many more boxes are there?" Dougie asked as he grabbed a cardboard box from the back of Jake's car.

"Seven" Sydney replied, popping up from inside a box.

"What were you doing in there?" Patrick asked, laughing.

"Sleeping" Sydney replied with a shrug. "This box has blankets in it."

"Out" Rhuben said, snapping her fingers. "Now."

"Alright" Sydney said with a sigh, lifting his arms over his head. Riley pulled him out of the box and set him down on the ground.

"Kind of commanding, don't you think?" Danny whispered to Harry. He shrugged in reply.

"Have you guys figured out who's to be rooming with who?" Jake asked, handing Sydney a light box to carry into the house.

"We haven't even figured out what's going to be for dinner" Tom muttered.

"Yeah, man, I'm starving" Dougie said, rubbing his stomach.

"You're _always_ starving" Harry said, punching him on the shoulder. "How is it you eat like a pig but you don't gain an ounce?"

"It's because his metabolism is really fast" Sydney piped up. Jake gave him an amused look.

"I'd quit while you're behind" Patrick groaned as Noah slapped himself on the forehead.

"Don't get him started" Noah added in a begging tone.

"Whatever you do, don't ask-"

"No, no" Rhuben said calmly, patting her twin on the arm. "I want to see this."

"What?" Tom asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Macromolecules such as starch, cellulose or proteins cannot be rapidly taken up by cells and need to be broken into their smaller units before they can be used in cell metabolism" Sydney explained brushing his hair form his face.

"Several common classes of enzymes digest these polymers. These digestive enzymes include proteases that digest proteins into amino acids, as well as glycoside hydrolases that digest polysaccharides into monosaccharides."

Jake and McFly stared at him as if he grew a second head. Sydney went on explaining as if everything was ok.

"Microbes simply secrete digestive enzymes into their surroundings, while animals only secrete these enzymes from specialized cells in their guts. The amino acids or sugars released by these extracellular enzymes are then pumped into cells by specific active transport proteins."

"In English please" Danny asked, blinking.

Sydney rolled his eyes. "The faster your metabolism, the faster your food gets broken down, the more energy you have, the more you can eat."

"And the skinnier" Noah piped up.

"Right" Dougie replied, nodding slowly. Jake, Tom, and Harry exchanged shocked glances.

"Told you I was smart" Sydney replied, rapidly raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Too smart for your own good, I think" Rhuben said and mussed his hair.

"Let's get back to unpacking" Harry suggested. "After we get all of the boxes inside, we could give the Jacksons a tour?"

"Sounds good to me" Tom said crossing his arms over his chest. Riley and Rhuben nodded slightly.

"As long as he doesn't explain anything else to me" Danny said, making a face and holding his head. "My brain hurts just listening to that."

"Seriously" Dougie muttered, shaking his head. "How are you only in the second grade?"

"I don't like to talk about it" Sydney replied, suddenly acting like a shy kid. His gaze fell to the ground as he hid himself behind Noah.

"Ok" he said quietly, messing with his lip ring.

"It's alright, Sydney" Riley said quietly, running her fingers through his hair. Jake gave the small boy a hard stare. It was then he noticed the boy's playful blue eyes looked dull and filled with horror.

* * *

"There" Harry breathed, setting down the last box. "That's the last of your . . . stuff."

"What do you have in there?" Dougie asked from the stairs.

"The boxes you carried in were filled with my computer stuff" Sydney replied, opening the box he was closest too. "See?" he pulled out a web cam from the box.

"You're seriously smarter than you should be" he replied, staring at him. Sydney stared at him. Setting his jaw, he tossed the web cam back into the box.

"Are you guys hungry?" Tom asked, quickly changing the subject. "We could order pizza for dinner."

"I got to be heading back to my place, it's getting late" Jake said glancing at his watch.

"Aw" Patrick and Noah pouted, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Stop whinging **(1)**" Riley said with a laugh. "How about this; the boys can spend the night with you guys while Rhuben and I go back with Jake."

"We still haven't decided who's rooming with who" Harry said looking embarrassed. "Would you mind sleeping in the living room?"

"It's better than we've been the past years" Patrick muttered under his breath. Noah elbowed him in the side.

"Ignore him, he's stupid" he commented, dryly.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, swinging his keys.

"I wanna stay" Sydney said. "This house is so cool."

"I wanna stay too" Patrick and Noah echoed.

"We're sure" Rhuben replied. "Stay on your best behavior, guys."

"We will, Rhu-Rhu" Noah said, giving her a hug.

"Rhu-Rhu?" Danny asked with a snort.

"Shut up" she replied, giving him a small glare. He put his hands up defensively, taking a couple of steps back.

"Alright, if that's what you want" Jake said with a shrug. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye" Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie replied at slightly different times.

* * *

"How long have the five of you been a band?" Jake asked as he placed three plates of hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, and three cups of coke on the table.

"About three years" Riley replied quietly. "We got a lot of people to come to our concerts because they couldn't believe that a four year old could do what Sydney did." Jake nodded in reply, taking a bite of his hot dog.

"How's Julius doing?" he asked. Rhuben shrugged.

"Working" she replied, pushing her food around her plate. "We don't get to see him a lot."

"He's gone in the early morning and doesn't get back until late at night" Riley added. "He sleeps in on the weekends a lot where as we like going outside to enjoy the sunshine."

"What about your parents?"

Riley and Rhuben exchanged glances from across the kitchen table. They stared at each other, as if having a silent conversation.

"They travel a lot" Riley replied slowly.

"Do they work for the government?" Jake asked before taking a sip of coke.

"Navy" Rhuben replied at the same time Riley said "Coast Guard."

"Our dad is in the Coast Guard and our mom is in the Navy" Riley said giving a small smile.

"Oh, I see" Jake nodded. "That's gotta be rough; not having a parent or a big brother to hang out with."

"The five of us still have a lot of fun together" Rhuben replied quietly. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, right over there" Jake replied, pointing to a partially open door. Rhuben nodded her thanks and got up from the table, taking her plate to the sink. "Not hungry?"

"Not really" she replied, giving a small smile and heading towards the sink.

"Leave your plate out, I might come back and take whatever's left as a snack" Jake said waving his hand.

"Ok" Rhuben replied, setting her plate out on the counter. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she glanced at the toilet before turning on the faucet.

**Rhuben's POV-**

I pushed my finger deeper and deeper down my throat. I winced as my stomach retracted. Deeper and deeper, until I was sure my whole hand was actually inside my mouth.

A moment of relief came over me and then I could see my macaroni and cheese again.

And my coke.

And then some more macaroni and cheese, and a few bits of hot dog. It was all splattered inside the toilet. I breathed in, but my throat burned from the stomach acid. I flushed the toilet and sprayed the whole bathroom with a bottle of air freshener. I pulled a container of mint tic-tacs out of my pocket and poured all of it into my mouth. I flipped the switch off, unlocked the door, and headed out to watch TV. . .

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**

**1. Whinging-**Moaning, whining, complaining


	5. Chapter 5: Small Talk

**Chapter 5**

_Small Talk_

"You ok?" Riley asked as Rhuben sat down on the couch next to her.

"What do you mean?" Rhuben asked, sliding down in her seat.

"I thought I hear you throwing up" Riley replied.

"Nope" Rhuben replied, grabbing the remote before flipping through the TV channels. "I'm fine. Where's Jake?"

"In his room setting up some dates for performances and stuff" Riley replied. The two girls sat in silence as Rhuben continued to surf the TV channels.

"500 channels and nothing is on" Rhuben complained. "How is that possible?"

"Try _HBO_ or _Lifetime_ or something" Riley suggested. "What do you think of McFly?"

"Can't say much" Rhuben replied, scratching her head. "We've only known them for, what, eleven hours?"

"Just about" Riley replied with a nod. "I can tell that they're really good friends."

"You kind of have to be if you're all in one band and you're living together" Rhuben said with a smirk.

"Not necessarily" Riley replied with an identical smirk. "From what I know so far, which isn't a lot, Tom is the 'undecided leader' of McFly."

"Kind of like you and our band" Rhuben replied with a nod.

"I was born first, I had to be leader" Riley replied, waving the statement away.

"Danny and Dougie are best friends, that's easy to tell" Rhuben added. "Dougie's more of the childish type; he wants to always have fun."

"Danny's kind of . . . what's the word I'm looking for?" Riley asked, tapping her chin in thought.

"A dill **(1)**?" Rhuben asked. "A hoon **(2)**?"

"Both would work" Riley replied with a little laugh. "Harry seems like the piece maker type."

"I hear ya" Rhuben replied finally settling on a TV channel. "But, we can't judge them; I mean we'll be working with them for who knows how long." Riley glanced at Jake's closed bedroom door before carrying on in a whisper.

"We should visit Julius soon" she said. "He's probably getting worried since we haven't been to the hospital in a little while."

"Depending on what our plans are for tomorrow, we should try and visit him" Rhuben replied.

"I think we'll be unpacking all day tomorrow" Riley said with a small eye roll. "You'd think we'd have gotten used to moving by now."

"Trust me, we never will" Rhuben replied dryly.

"What are you going to do about Ashton?" Riley suddenly asked, turning to give her sister a curious look.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Rhuben replied, biting on her thumbnail. "He knows everything I do or will do. I don't know how but he does. All I can do is keep Patrick, Noah, and Sydney safe . . . somehow."

"Why'd you even go to that guy anyway?" Riley asked. Rhuben sighed.

"I don't know" she replied shaking her head. "But, it's one of my biggest mistakes in life."

* * *

Riley sat on the toilet lid, staring at the box on the counter. She sighed, wanting to reach out and grab the box. She _needed_ to grab the box.

It glared at her, called for her pain from inside the box, buried under movie ticket stubs and dust. She took it out and stared at the angry, shiny metal of the box cutter blade. She forced her emotions into the cold hands of the blade and it devoured them gladly. She got up and started her ritual. She disinfected it with rubbing alcohol and burned the sharp edge with a lighter.

Prepared it for its duty.

She was tempted to place the hot metal edge to her abused arm but decided to stick to routine. The unknown feeling of a burn, unwelcome in this carefully orchestrated business. She rolled up the sleeve to her right arm and turned it over. She took the sharp edge and placed it to the battered flesh on her arm. As she held the blade to her skin, not applying any pressure yet, she studied the pink scars. Some of the scars criss-crossed, some were straight lines, others jagged and deep.

She reminisced the past emotions and stress that drove her to create the cuts. She got her mind back to the present and felt the cold, disinfected blade on her skin. She pressed it in lightly and slowly dragged the hungry blade to the right over a pink scar, and reopened it. Tiny beads of blood peaked out from between the folds of skin due to the cut. She repeated this action nine more times, and gradually added pressure and speed.

Some of the new cuts shy a few millimeters from a scar, and quietly offended the flesh just beneath. A wave of cold relief prickled her skin as the cuts wept pent up emotions of anger, frustration, depression and weakness. The crimson rush leaked down her arm, the feelings quickly escaped her body. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep as she felt the weight of stress and fury seep from her arm, her outlet.

She put the satisfied box cutting blade back in its place. It will remain asleep, contented, until she reawaken its lust with her rage and wanton need of release. She wiped the dirty blood from her arm with a towel and grabbed the bottle of peroxide. She poured peroxide in the cut to cleanse and disinfect. Her mind was cleared and she was ready to heal until next time, when she will be overwhelmed and need to repeat this beautifully horrid process of self-mutilation.

When those cuts will be tiny, puffy, pink scars.

When she will reopen them to feel this immense relief from life's struggles again.

* * *

Over at the McFly apartment, Tom, Harry, Danny, Dougie, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were sitting in the living room eating pizza.

"How long have you guys been a band?" Tom asked before taking a large bite out of his slice of pizza.

"About three years" Patrick replied. "We got a lot of people to come to our first concerts because they couldn't believe that a four year old could do what Sydney did."

"It's safe to say that we got our fans because of Sydney" Noah added, mussing his baby brother's hair. He grinned in reply, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"How'd you guys come up with your band name?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know" Sydney said quietly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Riley has the anger like a raging fire. Rhuben is as cold as darkness" Patrick explained, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Patrick has all this energy running through him like lightning. I'm as calm and peaceful as the wind. And Sydney is as sweet, loving, and caring as the spirits around us" Noah replied.

"That's pretty cool" Tom said as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of that?" Harry asked, slapping Tom on the arm.

"Because it's kind of hard to get anything out of McFly, other than we're bugs" Danny replied.

"Hey, getting our name from Marty McFly was a good idea" Dougie said in Tom's defense.

"Thank you" Tom replied, punching Dougie on the shoulder.

"You name your band McFly from Marty McFly?" Patrick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Marty McFly from _Back to the Future_?" Noah went on.

"Ere's o obem ith at" Danny said with his mouth full. Tom, Harry, and Dougie turned to the three Jacksons.

"He said: 'there's no problem with that'" they replied in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Hey" Tom said suddenly. "Do each of you have rings on your fingers?" He was pointing to the ring on Patrick's right hand on his middle finger..

"Yeah, I have mine on my pinkie, Noah has his on his ring finger, Patrick has his on his middle finger, Rhuben has hers on her index finger, and Riley has hers on her thumb" Sydney replied, smiling at the blue ring. "We got them the day we started our band." He trailed off and let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" Noah asked his brother with a small smile.

"N-" Sydney stopped as he let out another big yawn. "Yes."

"Now would be a good time to figure out where we're sleeping" Patrick said in a sing-song voice.

"Would you mind sleeping on the couch for now?" Danny asked. "We're still having a disagreement over this."

"For the _last time_ we don't care who we room with" Noah said with a heavy sigh.

"I know _you guys_ don't" Tom replied quietly. "But we're not sure about who Riley and Rhuben will be rooming with."

"Ohhhh" the three boys replied nodding slowly.

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**

**1. Dill-**Idiot

**2. Hoon**-Hooligan


	6. Chapter 6: Roomates

**Chapter 6**

_Roommates_

"I've been expecting you" Danny said the next morning, stroking a stuffed monkey that he was carrying in his arms.

"Godfather?" Riley asked, arching an eyebrow. Danny gave a small smile and a shrug.

"Wow" Rhuben replied in a monotone as the twin girls passed him and into the McFly apartment. "Nice monkey."

"His name's Dylan" Danny replied, clapping Jake on the back as he entered the apartment.

"Hey, Dylan, how's it going?" Jake asked with a small laugh as he waved to the stuffed monkey. Riley and Rhuben exchanged glances.

"Anyway" Danny said tossing Dylan aside. "How was your stay with Jake?"

"Uneventful" Riley replied with a shrug.

"Ah, living with us will probably be the most eventful time of your lives" Danny said raising his eyebrows.

"You sure you want to live here?" Jake asked in a teasing tone. "You'll never get peace and quiet around here."

"'Ey" Danny said an offended look on his face.

"Where's everybody else?" Riley asked, looking around the foyer.

"Still asleep I presume?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Danny replied with the perfect amount of 'duh' in his voice.

"It's one in the afternoon" Riley said glancing at her watch.

"How can people do that?" Rhuben asked more to herself.

"Trust me, it's easy" Danny replied with a wave of his hand. "The four of us stay up late playing pranks on each other and stuff."

"Riley! Rhuben!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney yelled as they ran over to their sisters and gave their sisters hugs.

"Were you on your best behavior?" Riley asked, mussing Sydney's hair.

"Of course" Sydney replied, smiling sweetly.

"Right" Rhuben said with a smirk.

"Oh, hey guys" Tom said with a yawn as he came down the stairs with Dougie and Harry following him.

"Hey, Jake" the two of them said, giving him a small wave.

"Alright, everyone into the living room, I've got some news for you guys" Jake said, taking charge.

"Anybody want a soda?" Harry asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Tom, Danny, and Dougie muttered in unison, sitting down in chairs or on the floor.

"Yes, please" Sydney called after him, a small smile on his face.

"You're the polite type aren't you?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Daddy always says being polite to someone will give you good karma later" Sydney replied, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Ok, Jake, what'd you want to tell us?" Harry asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch as he passed around cans of soda.

"I was up late last night making calls and arrangements for you guys to perform" Jake replied. "I've got a beach side concert scheduled for you guys this weekend. First off we need to get you guys practicing some of your songs."

"Awesome" Tom said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"This is the perfect opportunity to record your new song, Riles" Noah said to his sister. Riley gave a slight nod in reply.

"Then you've got an interview on TMI to talk about your two bands coming together and you'll be on some local radio stations" Jake went on.

"That's amazing" Patrick whispered.

"It's kind of hard to imagine all of this happening to us when we signed the contract with you guys the other day" Sydney whispered.

"Didn't you do something like this before you signed with us?" Dougie asked before he let out a loud burp.

"We really only did mall concerts" Rhuben replied with a shrug as she pulled. "It's a lot of fun."

"So you guys will be busy for the next few days" Jake concluded.

"You mean besides, unpacking? Maybe?" Riley asked, giving the McFly boys a hard stare.

"You guys really need to figure out where they're going to sleep until you get the guestrooms cleaned out" Jake said, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright, we'll draw names out of a hat" Tom said, throwing his hands into the air. He turned in his chair and looked at his "Any of you guys have a better idea?" Without waiting for a reply, he got up from his seat and left the room, whistling.

"That's my soda" Rhuben said as Danny picked up a soda can and raised to his mouth.

"No it's not" he replied, taking a sip from the can.

"Yes, it is, _Daniel_" Rhuben replied. "_Your_ can of soda, is sitting on the lamp table next to your arm." Danny looked at the table where he saw his can of soda then at the one in his hand.

"Oops" he said and let out a burp. "Sorry." He set the can of soda back on the table and pushed it towards her.

"I'm not drinking that!" Rhuben cried.

"Why not?" Dougie asked slowly, as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

"You burped in it!" Rhuben exclaimed.

"On accident" Danny replied, putting his hands up defensively. "If you don't want yours, you can have mine."

"I'm not going to have yours either" Rhuben replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You've got your spit on it."

"Spit swapping never hurt anyone" Danny replied with a grin.

Rhuben made a look of disgust and threw a pillow at his head. Harry and Dougie watched, amused, as the two of them got into an argument, talking in loud voices and occasionally throwing pillows at each other.

"Gen is _definitely_ going to want to know about this" Riley said with a smirk as she pulled out a Sidekick from her pocket.

"Who's Gen?" Harry asked.

"She's a friend of ours" Sydney replied playing with his empty soda can. "She met us years back when we started our band. She was visiting Australia with her family at the time."

"Our first two CDs have her featured in a couple of our songs" Patrick added. "She's living in Canada right now. She has an amazing voice."

"We were thinking of getting her to come all the way over here to debut on our next CD" Noah added. "She's really nice too, wait until you meet her."

"Alright, I put eight slips of paper into this hat" Tom explained as he came back into the room. He handed the hat over to Jake.

"Four of the slips of paper has Danny, Dougie, Harry, and my names on it; the other four with Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney's names. Patrick and Noah's names are on the same slip of paper."

"Jake will pull out two slips of paper, hopefully with different band members names on it, and that's who you room with. No switching at all. First come, first serve."

"Ok" everybody replied at slightly different times.

"Great, you put all of the pressure on me" Jake said with a little laugh as he mixed the slips of paper in the hat. "Alright, Tom will be sharing his room with Sydney."

"Here's a warning for you" Riley said with a small smirk. "It's hard to get Sydney off his laptop and into bed when he needs to be."

"Noted" Tom said with a small smile as he leaned over and mussed the seven year old's hair.

"Harry will be sharing a room with Patrick and Noah" Jake went on, reading the slips of paper.

"They snore a lot" Rhuben said, dodging a pillow that Danny threw at her.

"So does he" Dougie said dryly, punching Harry on the arm. Tom laughed as Jake pulled two more slips of paper out of the hat and read the names aloud.

"Dougie will be rooming with Riley."

"You can have my bed until we put another one in" Dougie offered quietly, giving Riley a small smile. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I couldn't do that" Riley replied, her eyes glued to her Sidekick.

"I insist" Dougie replied, shaking his head. Riley pursed her lips in thought.

"Alright" she replied.

"Hang up" Rhuben said, holding a pillow over her head in mid throw. "That means, I have to share a room with-with-"She slowly turned her head to glare at Danny. He grinned back at her. "_you_" she hissed, her voice filled with vehemence.

"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch in my room" Danny offered. In reply he got a pillow to the face.

"At least Dougie has the courtesy to offer Riley his bed" Rhuben muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Dougie grinned as he messed with his lip ring.

"Anybody have a problem with their roommates?" Tom asked. Rhuben immediately shot her hand into the air. "Too bad. I'm sure both of you will get along fine after a while."

"Ha" Riley said with a smirk. "Once someone gets Rhuben pissed off, it'll take forever for those two people to get along."

"That's good to know" Tom said. "I know not to get on her bad side then."

"You won't have to worry about that, Tom" Patrick replied.

"Out of the four of you guys, you're the nicest one" Noah added.

"Danny you might want to sleep with one eye open" Sydney said laughing quietly.

"Now that I think about it, it's a good thing that I have my own apartment" Jake said with a small smile. His smile faded when all nine band members grabbed pillows and raced over to him. "No, don't!"


	7. Chapter 7: Pillow Fights

**Chapter 7**

_Pillow Fights Bring People Closer Together_

"So, this is my room" Danny said, kicking his bedroom door open. "The couch you'll be sleeping on is over there." He pointed to a long black couch on the other side of the room as he turned towards her. "Sorry about the mess."

"Trust me, Daniel, my room's probably worse" Rhuben said, setting down the box she was carrying.

"I doubt it" Danny said shaking his head. "And don't call me Daniel. Girls generally keep their rooms cleaner."

"Are you calling me a girl?" Rhuben asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you kind of are one" Danny replied, looking her up and down, his gaze resting on her chest. Rhuben scowled and 'accidentally' dropped the box that was in her arms on his foot. "Ow!" Danny grabbed his foot and started jumping around the room. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch."

"My bad" Rhuben said in a monotone. "Besides, I'm not a girl. I'm a tomboy."

"I would have _never_ known that" Danny said sarcastically, rolling is eyes. "You don't dress like on either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhuben demanded.

"It's not an insult" Danny replied, putting up his hands. "You dress casual and comfortable. Not like the other girls who throw themselves at me."

"That's what you get for being famous" Rhuben said with a shrug.

"Don't I know it" Danny said with a happy sigh.

Giving him a weird look, Rhuben grabbed a pillow off Danny's bed and threw it at him. The pillow hit him in the back of the head and fell to the floor. He turned around and gave her an 'Oh no, you didn't' look.

"You did not just throw that pillow at me" he said, pointing at her. Rhuben looked around the room before smirking at him.

"That would explain the pillow missing from your bed, wouldn't it, Daniel?" she asked. "You're not the brightest bulb in the lamp."

"Don't call me Daniel! Are you calling me stupid?" Danny asked an 'I can't believe you just said that' look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I take that back" Rhuben said, a surprised look on her face. "You're smarter than I thought."

Danny raced over to his bed and grabbed another pillow, swinging it at Rhuben's head. She ducked and started crawling army style on the floor to grab the abandoned pillow.

"Ouch" she cried, as Danny repeatedly hit her over the head with the pillow in his hands.

She grabbed the pillow off the floor and jumped to her feet, swinging the pillow at a high arch. Danny ducked and slammed the pillow in his hands, into Rhuben's side.

Danny backed out of his room and into the hallway. The two of them let out grunts of pain and triumph as they continued their pillow fight. Riley walked up to them, ducking pillows that were aimed for her head.

"Hey, guys" she said.

"Just give up already, you pervert" Rhuben hissed, swinging her pillow at Danny's head. He and Riley ducked.

"Guys" Riley pressed.

"Hey!" Danny protested. "Just because guys don't throw themselves at you-"

"When did I ever say that?" Rhuben demanded, ducking as Danny swung his pillow at her.

"GUYS!" Riley yelled.

"WHAT?!" Danny and Rhuben yelled back, their pillows behind their head.

"Where's Dougie's room?" Riley asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Over there" Danny replied, pointing. Riley nodded her thanks and headed towards Dougie's room.

* * *

"Hey" Riley said as she knocked on Dougie's door. Dougie looked up from his bass guitar and then around at his junky room. "I don't mind the mess, I'm pretty messy myself"

"What's up?" Dougie asked and motioned for her to sit on the bed as he put his guitar aside.

"Nothing really, just wondering what the room looked like" Riley replied. "I will be sleeping in here for a while."

"What's going on with Danny and Rhuben?" Dougie asked her.

"They're having a pillow fight" she replied with a small smile. "So, tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell" Dougie replied quietly. "I left school around the age of fifteen after I got the position for bassist for McFly. Oh, and I bleached my hair, it's not actually this color, and I don't eat other people's dead skin . . . although I will eat mine at times." Riley stared at him, tilting her head to the side. "I'm sorry that-"

"No, it's ok" Riley said with a little laugh. "I've heard that rumor, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not." Dougie gave a small laugh as he messed with his lip ring. "You're quieter than the other guys in your band." Dougie shrugged.

"My parents got a divorce recently" he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry" Riley said just as quiet.

"It's alright" Dougie replied waving his hand. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell about me either" Riley said with a smirk. "I spend a lot of my free time skateboarding or playing the guitar. I'm happy to be out of school and I love to write music."

"Are your parents still together?" Dougie asked.

"I was adopted" Riley replied, shaking her head slightly. "My biological parents died when I was young, then I was adopted by a young couple and my adoptive mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Dougie said, blinking.

"It's alright" Riley said with a shrug. "That's just how life is." '_And I learned the hard way not to take anything for granted_'' she thought to herself, biting her lower lip.

"Your brother said you're writing a new song?" Dougie asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um, yeah" Riley replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I've got half of it done. It's called 'It Only Hurts.'" She left the room and opened one of her boxes that was sitting at the top of the stairs. She pulled out one of her notebooks and flipped through the pages as she headed back into Dougie's room. "It's not much. Just some ideas I had."

Dougie took the notebook from her and skimmed the words that she had written, whispering them to himself:

_Can hold my breath only for a little while, until reality starts sinking in  
Once again, settling for second best  
Turn the page and skip to the end to where I swore that I would try  
Since the last time I crossed that line in the back of my mind I know _

It only hurts when your eyes are open  
Lies get tossed and truth is spoken  
It only hurts when that door gets open  
Dreams are lost and hearts are broken

Miles away, promise from a burning bed, two worlds should never collide  
One word would end it if you ever heard  
Tear the page out that reminds me when I swore that I'd be strong  
Now the next time has come and gone 

"The song is kind of like a ballad and we haven't really gone into that genre of music yet" Riley said as Dougie handed the notebook back to her. "We normally sing songs that relate to people's lives but not dark and sad songs."

"I see where you're coming from" Dougie replied. "Now, the song I wrote, Silence is a Scary Sound, I intended it to be a ballad, but then I changed it to kind of have a Blink-182 feel to it."

"You like Blink-182?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Blink-182 got me started in playing the guitar" Dougie replied with a small smile.

"HEADS UP" Danny yelled as pillow went flying into the room.

It hit Dougie in the face and he rolled backwards off his bed. Riley placed her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Danny grabbed the pillow and headed out of his room.

"WHO THREW THAT?" he yelled. Without waiting for an answer, he threw the pillow out the door. He turned around and saw the look on Riley's face. "You think that's funny?" Riley shook her head 'no' but burst out laughing. A small smile crept onto Dougie's face. "I honestly don't think that's funny."

"It's not" Riley said, trying not to laugh, shaking her head.

"That's not, but this is" Dougie replied, grabbing one of his own pillows and hitting Riley in the face.

She back rolled off his bed and onto the floor. Massaging her jaw, she got to her feet and grabbed one of his other pillows, before chasing him out of his room and into the middle of Rhuben and Danny's fight.

"What's going on out here?" Tom yelled as he leaned out his bedroom door, Sydney on his back.

"Pillow fight! Pillow fight!" Sydney cheered, waving his small arms in the air. Harry, Patrick, and Noah stepped out into the hallway and watched the four teenagers fight. A pillow went flying in their direction and they ducked before it hit them.

"Bloody hell" Harry whispered as the pillow hit his lamp and knocked it off the table.

He turned back to the four teenagers and watched, amused as Rhuben jumped onto Danny's back, pushing him to the ground and pushing his face into his pillow. He flailed his arms and legs, trying to hit her and knock her off of him.

"I should have seen something like this coming" Patrick said slowly shaking his head, an amused grin on his face.

Just like that, one of the pillows exploded and white feathers were flying everywhere. Sydney was laughing happily, his blue eyes shinning. Harry tried to catch some of the feathers on his tongue as Noah shook his head, shaking the feathers off of him. Patrick's smile faded as a pillow hit him in the face. He stumbled back and hit his head on the wall.

"Pat, are you ok?" Riley asked, immediately pushing Dougie aside and rushing over to her brother.

"I think so" he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed his glasses and put them back on his nose.

"Pat, what's 22 times 40?" Riley asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"2240?" Patrick replied, shrugging.

"Nothing happened" Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney replied in a monotone. Danny sat up shaking his head. A weird look crossed his face and he suddenly sneezed sending a shower of feathers into the air.

Sydney placed a hand over his mouth and started giggling into his palm. A smile crept onto Tom's face as he started laughing quietly. Noah pulled Patrick to his feet as the two of them started to laugh. Harry spat the feathers off his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest, laughing. Riley and Rhuben looked at the feathers in each other's hair and burst out laughing. Dougie caught Danny's eye and the two of them started to laugh.

Pretty soon all nine of them were lying on the floor, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Yep, it's true. Pillow fights bring people closer together.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the song/lyrics to It Only Hurts by Default.**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicion

**Chapter 8**

_Suspicion_

"What do you guys think of the Jacksons?" Tom asked, his eyes glued to the TV screen as he played Halo.

"Patrick and Noah are real livewires" Harry said, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"It's too early to tell" Danny said, sliding down on the couch.

"They're kind of to themselves, ya know?" Dougie asked quietly.

"I kind of have this feeling that-"

"Hey, there they are!" Danny interrupted when he saw the Jacksons head in the living room. "We're playing Halo. Come play" he said and tossed a wireless controller at Rhuben. Her eyes widened as she watched the controller head straight towards her.

"_You're such a stupid bitch!"_

_A pair of hands reached out and gave Rhuben a hard shove. Rhuben cried out in pain as she slammed into the bookshelf, a bruise instantly forming on her spine._

"_I'm sorry, please, stop!" Rhuben cried as she cowered in fear. But the plea fell on deaf ears as her attacker continued to kick her in the stomach and in the back._

Rhuben dropped to her knees and covered her head with her hands and whimpered in fear as the controller smashed against the wall behind her. "I'm sorry, please don't hit me!"

"Why . . . would I hit you?" Danny asked slowly, his eyes narrowing. Noah pulled his sister to her feet.

"Never mind" she said quickly. "Let's just play the game" she said and sat down next to Harry. "Who's winning?" She stared at the TV, feeling pairs of eyes on her.

"What was that about?" Dougie whispered as Riley sat on the other side of the couch he was sitting on.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" she said, tightening her hand into a fist, the small hacky sack in her hand made a crushing sound and she quickly let it go. She started to kick the hacky sack from foot to foot.

An awkward silence filled the room as Tom rebooted the Halo game. Everyone was desperately thinking of a topic to talk about but nothing came to mind.

Dougie broke the silence by letting out a loud burp. Riley threw her head back and laughed, kicking the hacky sack with the top of her foot. It went flying across the room and smacked Danny on the side of the head.

"Ouch" he cried as he tossed the hacky sack back at her, rubbing the side of his head where the hacky sack hit him. "Bloody hell."

"Aw, does Daniel have a boo boo?" Rhuben asked, pouting before giving Danny a smirk.

"Why must you insist on calling me Daniel?" he snapped at her irritated. Tom, Harry, and Dougie exchanged amused glances. Riley, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney looked like they were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Rhuben batted her eyelashes at him teasingly and put a hand to her cheek, "Maybe it's because I'm secretly in love with you!" At the widening of his eyes, she lifted her hands and waved them frantically, "I was kidding!"

Danny looked as if he had suddenly had an epiphany. "No that's it . . . you have a crush on me!" His mouth open and closed, giving him the look of a big mouthed bass.

Rhuben slapped her forehead at his stupidity and muttered a few things under her breath; most having to do with Danny's heredity and being dropped on his head as a child.

"I've known you barely two days! How could I have a crush on you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's possible to-"

"Ssssh" Noah cut Sydney off.

"You fell in love with me at first sight . . . that's it." He nodded to himself as if agreeing.

"Listen Daniel-"

"Danny."

"_Whatever_. I have no interest in you what so ever" Rhuben replied, her eyes narrowing. "I think your voice is about as irritating as nails on a chalkboard. Your hair is way out of style, and you have the brains of a retarded hamster. I cannot, do not, and never will have a crush on you!" She said the last sentence slowly, as one would when talking to a child. "So get over yourself."

"Zing" Patrick yelled, punching her fist into the air.

"You got served" Noah added.

"Burned" Sydney said in a sing-song voice.

"You know I'm going to laugh right in your face if you do end up falling in love with him" Riley pointed out.

"That's not going to happen" Rhuben said quietly, her eyes narrowing even more as Danny flashed her a charming smile.

"If it does, I'm going to punch you" Riley said, raising an eyebrow.

"Noted" Rhuben said quietly, slouching in her seat.

"So" Danny said, twiddling his thumbs. "What do you like best about me?"

"Shut up" Rhuben snapped.

"Is it my charm, my smile, or is it-"

"Why am I stuck sharing a room with a pervert again?" Rhuben interrupted.

"Now, that I think about it, I don't think you guys should share a room" Tom said with a small smile.

"No, no, I think they should" Harry said. "Because this is bloody hilarious."

"Bite me" Rhuben growled. Dougie blinked at her statement and burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: TMI

**Chapter 9**

_TMI_

"Wake up!"

"What time is it?" Dougie asked his face pushed into the carpet of his room.

"I don't care, it's too early" Riley's muffled reply came from underneath a pile of sheets and blankets.

"Get up, get up, get up" Sydney yelled, running into the room.

"Ow" Dougie yelled as Sydney stepped on him and pulled himself up onto the bed.

"You have three seconds to get off me" Riley muttered as Sydney sat down on her.

"It's time to get up" Sydney said, shaking her.

"Well, I'm awake" Dougie said hotly, pushing a blanket off him. "I think you stepped on my kidneys."

"Sorry" Sydney replied quietly.

"It's alright" Dougie replied. "What time is it?"

"8:45" Sydney said, grabbing the clock from the bedside table.

"Why'd you wake us up this early?" Riley asked sitting up causing Sydney to fall over.

"We have that interview with TMI today" Sydney replied happily.

"Oh yeah" Dougie said finger-combing his hair. "I forgot about that."

"You guys look really tired" Sydney commented, looking the two teenagers over.

"You would be to if all night long you heard Rhuben and Danny fighting" Riley replied dryly. "How could you sleep through it?"

"I'm seven" Sydney replied shortly. "I can sleep through anything if I'm tired enough."

"Do you want to take first shower?" Dougie asked, standing up and heading over to one of his dressers.

Sydney looked back and forth from a shirtless Dougie to Riley whose cheeks were a light pink and a knowing smile slid onto his face. He grinned at Riley, rapidly raising and lowering his eyebrows. Riley glared at him and pushed him off the bed.

"Yeah, I will" Riley said getting out of bed and stretching.

"Alright" Dougie replied, grabbing a magazine from his dresser.

"Sydney, why don't you go wake up Rhuben and Danny?" Riley suggested.

"DANNY!" the three of them heard Rhuben scream. Dougie clicked his tongue.

"Something tells me he wont' have to do that" he commented. Riley and Sydney laughed as they left Dougie's room. They jumped out of the way just in time for Danny to go rushing down the hall, Rhuben running after him.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked, noticing Patrick, Noah, and Harry watching the scene unfold.

"Danny woke her up" Patrick and Noah replied simply.

"What's so bad about that?" Riley asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"He woke her up with a wet willie" Harry replied with a grin.

"Yuck" Sydney said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Man, Rhu is really ropable **(1)**" Riley commented as she headed towards the bathroom.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at the Jackson boys for an explanation.

"Angry" the three of them replied in unison.

"Right" Harry replied, snapping his fingers.

"Would you keep it down next time?" Tom asked, coming out of his room. "I was on the phone with Jake and I could hardly hear him."

"Tell that to Rhuben the next time Danny decides to wake her up" Harry said, turning to his band mate.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Ok, so this is what happened" Noah said with a small smile. He and Patrick took turns telling Tom what happened. Tom slapped himself in the forehead.

"When is he going to learn that he has to treat a lady with respect not like one of us guys?" he said more to himself.

"Considering that Danny is probably the one who is most girl-crazed around here that could take a while" Harry commented. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney quickly turned their laughs into coughs.

"Danny Jones, I'm going to _kill_ you" Rhuben screamed. Danny was laughing as he raced by Tom. Harry quickly got in his way and grabbed onto his band mate as he ran by.

"Calm down, Rhuben" Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Rhuben to stop her from lunging at Danny.

"Are you guys done flirting yet?" Dougie asked, leaning out of his bedroom. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

* * *

"McFly and DarkElements on in five minutes. McFly and DarkElements, onstage in five minutes" a stage hand called as he walked by, looking at a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you guys as nervous as I am?" Sydney asked biting his nails on his right hand.

"Kind of" Noah admitted quietly.

"If you keep chewing, you won't have any fingers left" Patrick said, gently knocking Sydney's small hand from his mouth. Sydney smiled, his dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Relax, you guys, everything will be fine" Tom said, gently placing his hands on Sydney's shoulders. "Just take a few deep breaths and be yourself."

"You're lucky you've done a lot of stuff like this" Rhuben replied dryly, twirling her drumsticks in her fingers. "You really don't know how hard it is to stay calm."

"What does TMI stand for anyway?" Sydney asked.

"Too Much Information" Riley replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Or tasty marshmallow ice-cream" Dougie piped up through a mouthful of chocolate covered strawberries. Harry winced as bits of strawberry hit him in the face.

"Chew and swallow, dude" he muttered grabbing a napkin and wiping his face.

"Yes, _dad_" Dougie said with a smirk as he grabbed another one. Jake slapped it out of his hand

"I wouldn't advise your eating before we go on TV, Dougie" he said with a smirk.

"Especially if you're going to keep farting and burping" Tom added. Dougie stuck his tongue out at Tom which caused the Jacksons to burst out laughing. Dougie opened his mouth to ask what was so funny, but someone else beat him to it.

"What's so funny?"

The Jacksons' eyes widened as they turned towards the voice. A young man with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes walked into the room. He looked relaxed as he gave everyone a warm smile.

"Who's that?" Danny whispered to Jake. Jake shrugged and shook his head.

"H-hi, daddy" Noah said quietly, backing up to where Rhuben was sitting. "What brings you here?"

"With Julius staying in the hospital for a while, you're going to need someone to look after you guys and I don't think Mr. Hardin can do that all on his own" the man replied quietly.

"Uh, you know my name?" Jake said, exchanging glances with Tom.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said, holding out his hand to Jake. "My name is Robert Jackson. I'm their father and manager."

"I thought you said your parents were out of town on a business trip" Harry said.

"And that your brother was working" Dougie added.

"Yeah, how'd he end up in the hospital?" Danny asked. Riley and Rhuben exchanged glances. Rhuben started tapping the ground with her feet.

"Yeah, daddy, how did he get in the hospital?" Sydney asked, his eyes widening. "Last we heard, Julius was working."

"He got into a car accident on the way back from work" Robert replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Patrick nearly yelled.

"To answer your question, I was out of town, until I got news of Julius being in the hospital" Robert replied. "I don't know how you kids didn't know about it. I was staying with him for a while. I decided to make sure you guys are ok."

"That's great" Rhuben replied slowly, tightening her grip on her drumsticks. Noah gently patted her hands.

"McFly and DarkElements, you're on in one minute, places."

"Come on you guys" Riley said, ushering her brothers to the side of the stage. Sighing heavily, Rhuben followed them.

"Your tie is a little loose" Robert said, motioning to the black and purple striped tie his daughter was wearing. Rolling her eyes she stepped towards him so he could tighten it. Robert spoke to her in a quiet, yet harsh tone. "I told you I'd find you, ya little brats. Do as I say and no one gets hurt."

"Noted" Rhuben said coldly, coughing as Robert tightened her tie to tight. She massaged her neck and followed her siblings out on stage, McFly following close behind.

"Come on the show with us" Jake offered to Robert. "So everybody will know what you do for your kids."

"I wouldn't want to ruin their fun" Robert replied with a small shrug.

"Suit yourself" Jake replied as he followed McFly out onto the stage.

The ten of them smiled and waved to the live audience before sitting down on the couch and chairs that was set out for them. They smiled at their hosts, Melanie and Austin.

"Thank you for being here" Melanie said with a wide smile.

"It's great to be here" Tom replied. "Thank you for having us."

"So this is the biggest news anyone has heard in a while; McFly and the DarkElements joining together" Austin said sitting up in his seat. "How have the few short days been?"

"Uh" Riley hesitated. "Kind of noisy."

"Fun" Sydney said with his dimpled smile.

"Memorable" Patrick and Noah said in unison.

"Interesting" Rhuben replied in a monotone.

"Now, why do you say it like that?" Melanie asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, even though we're living with each other now, we aren't that used to what everybody lives like" Rhuben replied slowly as if she was choosing her words carefully. "A good portion of the time all Danny and I ever do is argue."

"It's actually pretty entertaining" Harry said with a little laugh.

"I'm just happy I have my own apartment away from them" Jake said with a good natured laugh. "It's bad enough looking after the four of them."

* * *

"One last question before we go" Melanie said, smoothing out her skirt. "Are there any important dates we should know about for the bands?"

"This weekend the two bands are having a beachside concert" Jake replied. "Then shortly after that they'll be on the radio talking about their new songs. Then there will be a couple of mall concerts before they start their Make a Wish tour."

"So you've been working on new songs?" Austin asked.

"Yes, actually" Tom replied with a nod. "We are currently working on a song called Just My Luck."

"And we are actually working on three new songs at the moment" Riley said. "Light Up the Sky, Atrophy, and our own version of Lean on Me so look out for that."

"Alright, that's all the time we have today" Melanie said, giving the audience a wide smile. "I'm Melanie."

"I'm Austin."

"We're McFly."

"And were the DarkElements."

"Have a good day everyone" Jake said with a small wave. As soon as the red light on the camera went off, the Jacksons let out a heavy sigh and headed off stage. "Great job you guys."

"That was fun" Sydney said skipping beside his siblings.

"Hey guys, Robert has treated us for lunch" Jake said clapping his hands together.

"Great" Dougie burped a smile on his face.

"Ugh, lay off the cheese next time" Riley said, coughing and fanning the air with her hand.

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**

**1. Roapy-**Very angry


	10. Chapter 10: Highs and Lows

**Chapter 10**

_High's and Low's_

"Are we almost there?" Sydney whined, lagging behind everybody as they headed down the street. "My feet hurt and I'm really hungry."

"For the thousandth time, _yes,_ we're almost there" Robert snapped. Sydney's lower lip trembled slightly.

"I only asked once" he said with a pout. "You don't have to snap at me."

"I'm only saying that because I know you'll eventually ask more and more" Robert replied through clenched teeth. Sydney's eyes widened as he hurried to catch up with everyone else. He bumped into someone and stumbled back a few feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said quietly, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"It's alright."

Riley and Rhuben turned around at the voice and identical glares crossed their face once they saw the smirk on Ashton's face. Sydney started to bite his thumbnail as he rushed over to Patrick and Noah.

"Mr. Jackson, I haven't seen you in a while" Ashton said, waving to Robert.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riley hissed, slapping him on the arm.

"It certainly has been a while" Robert said shaking his hand. "Ashton, right?"

"That's correct, sir" Ashton replied, his smirk growing wider. Tom and Harry exchanged confused glances. "Where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere" Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney replied automatically.

"We're going for a congratulatory lunch, Robert's treat" Jake replied. Riley shot him a 'Thanks-a-lot' glare. Dougie and Danny looked back and forth from the Jacksons, to their dad, to Austin.

"Oh yeah, I just saw them on _TMI_, congratulations" Ashton said his green eyes glowing.

"Why don't you come with us?" Robert offered.

"Because he has to go somewhere" Rhuben nearly yelled.

"Far away" Riley added.

"Across town" Patrick piped up.

"In a building" Noah said quietly.

"That's not here" Sydney said with a nod. Robert gave his children a small glare which shut them up immediately.

"No, I don't" Ashton said with a snort.

"Stop making up lies, kids" Robert said quietly.

"I'd be happy to come along" Ashton said with a wide grin towards the Jacksons.

"Rhuben, I thought you'd be happier with your boyfriend being here?" Robert went on.

"BOYFRIEND?!" the Jacksons yelled.

"Boyfriend?" Tom, Harry, Dougie, and Danny repeated. Without another word, Robert continued down the street. An annoyed look crossed Rhuben's face as Ashton put an arm around her waist.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second" Rhuben said through clenched teeth. Shrugging, her family and friends continued on. Rhuben swiftly pushed Ashton's arm off her waist and pushed him up against the brick wall of a building and slapped him. "What the _hell_ is your problem? Are you a stalker now?" Ashton glared at her and slapped her back.

"_Never _raise your hand to me again" he whispered.

"I will if you're what stands in between me and my brother's safety" Rhuben hissed.

"I remember a time when you and your siblings ran away from the orphanage" Ashton replied coolly.

"Shut up" Rhuben said, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

"You guys had no where to go and was digging through garbage for food" Ashton went on. "Every thing that was good you _did_ find you gave to your brothers. You and Riley were desperate to get away from that place."

"You don't know what you're talking about" Rhuben growled, turning and starting down the street after her friends. She was taking wide steps. Ashton was at her side in an instant.

"Oh, I don't?" Ashton asked a smirk on his face. "If I remember correctly, you joined my gang, the BlackCobras, to help your siblings survive. The tattoo on your shoulder blade proves it."

"Rack off **(1)**" Rhuben spat turning around to punch him. Ashton grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Be careful around your dad" Ashton hissed. "He hasn't given up his abusive ways." With that, he let her go and headed down the sidewalk. "Oh, and tell your dad sorry I couldn't join you for lunch."

"Dag **(2)**" Rhuben whispered, rubbing her wrist as she hurried to catch up with everybody.

"Where's Ashton?" was the first thing Robert asked once Rhuben rejoined the group.

"He had something important to do" Rhuben replied coolly.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked gently, placing his hand on the small of her back. Rhuben smiled up at him.

"Yeah, thanks" she replied.

* * *

"There's seriously something not right with the Jacksons" Tom said quietly as he, and his band mates waited for their food to arrive.

He glanced over at their table and gave a small smile as he watched Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah shoot the wrapper to their straws at Sydney, who laughed and chewed on the end of his straw.

"Yeah, I get what you mean" Harry replied just as quiet. "They seem to be serious all the time. Almost as if they feel like they can't have any fun unless they're with each other."

"Riley told me that they're actually the adoptive kids of Robert" Dougie said, glancing over at the table Jake and the Jacksons father was sharing. "Their parents died when they were young, then they were adopted by Robert and his wife and his wife died a little while later."

Danny let out a low whistle. "Man, that's rough" he whispered, shaking his head.

"There seems to be something more than that" Tom said, shaking his head. "Look at them; they seem happier away from their dad."

"Maybe he's just strict" Dougie suggested. "Or maybe they just don't like him. I didn't like my dad once he decided to divorce my mom."

"You had a reason for that" Danny pointed out. "Anybody would hate their parents if it tore their family apart."

"Gee thanks" Dougie said dryly, tossing a balled up napkin at his friend.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me that you weren't happier once you moved in with us" Danny pressed with a grin.

"I was only happy because I could get more money to help my mom" Dougie replied, "Besides, I thought you guys were the weirdest people I have ever met. I _still_ think that."

"Yes, but you were shy when you first met us" Harry said. "We helped you open and up and become the beautiful butterfly that you are now."

"Whoa" Tom laughed. "That was deep, man."

"I try" Harry replied with a grin. Tom, Danny, and Dougie laughed lightly.

"Back to the other topic" Danny said with a sigh. "Do Riley and Rhuben seem too . . . what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Hostile?" Dougie asked.

"Right" Danny replied with a nod. "Do they seem too hostile to you?"

"Yeah, and what was the whole ordeal with Ashton back there?" Harry asked. "Rhuben seemed offended when her dad called him her boyfriend."

"Maybe they used to date" Tom said shrugging. "I don't know. He seemed too cocky if you get what I mean." Dougie snorted, stopping himself from laughing out loud. He widened his eyes when Tom looked at him.

"You said cocky" Dougie replied quietly. "Sorry, I thought that was funny."

"Be serious here" Tom said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're really, really hungry" Dougie said, making a face and placing his hands on his stomach.

"You're always hungry" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"And there's no problem with that" Dougie replied, licking his lips once he saw their waitress carrying their plates of food. "Mmmmm."

"Thanks, sweetie" Danny said with a grin, winking at their waitress. She blushed and hurried back into the kitchen. "Yep, I've still got it." Tom, Harry, and Dougie rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

* * *

"They keep looking over here" Sydney whispered, playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Just ignore them" Noah suggested quietly, chewing in on his straw.

"You guys wanna call Gen while we wait?" Riley offered, twisting the red lock of her hair behind around her index finger.

"Yes" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney said in unison, immediately snapping their attention to the cell phone in Riley's hand.

"I wanna talk to her first" Sydney said, holding out his small hand to take Riley's phone.

"Alright, I put it on speaker phone" Riley replied with a small laugh as she handed Sydney her cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Gen's voice came out loud and clear.

"Hey, Gen, it's Sydney" Sydney said with his dimpled smile.

"_Oh, hey, what's going on, guys_?" Gen asked. Patrick and Noah exchanged glances at the extra voices in the background.

"Where are you?" the two of them asked in unison. They could sense Gen rolling her eyes.

"_I'm at school unlike _some_ superstars I know_" Gen snapped, although the Jacksons could hear a smile in her voice.

"Let me tell you something, we don't miss it one bit" Rhuben said with a little laugh.

"_So, what's going on_? _That TMI interview you guys told me about is coming on in a few days. Unfortunately, I'll be at school so I arranged for someone to tape it for me_" Gen replied over the voices on her end.

"We have a question for you" Noah replied.

"_Hold on_" Gen replied. They could hear faint voices coming through the phone and some footsteps, then all was quiet on her end. "_Ok, I'm back. What'd you want to ask_?"

"So, we've been writing a few new songs right now, but none of them have been finalized yet" Rhuben explained.

"Would you like to come down here and record some songs with us?" Riley asked.

"_Yes, of course_" Gen replied with a little shriek of excitement. "_I'd love to help_."

"Unfortunately, we don't need you down here for a couple of weeks but we appreciate it" Patrick said quickly.

"_No, that's alright_" Gen agreed. "_I'm just happy to helping you guys again. Thanks so much. Keep sending me pictures, Rhu. I can't wait_"

"You've got it, Gen" Rhuben said with a little laugh. "We'll keep you updated on everything here until you arrive, ok?"

"_Thanks_" Gen replied. "_I'll talk to you guys later._"

"Bye" the Jacksons said in unison before Sydney hung up the phone.

"I miss Gen" Sydney said, handing Riley her phone back. "I wish she could come now."

"She helped us write some of the songs on our first CD" Patrick added.

"Yeah, I know, but she can't just skip school" Riley replied, mussing Patrick's hair.

"That's one thing I love about being a band, we don't have to be in school anymore" Rhuben said sinking in her seat. The Jacksons smiled their thanks to their waitress as she set their plates of food onto their table.

"Could we have the check please?" Riley asked. The waitress nodded and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Are you _sure_ buying expensive stuff was a good idea?" Noah asked, grabbing his fork.

"You're hungry right?" Patrick asked. Noah nodded, stabbing a piece of potato with his fork. "Dad said he'd pay for _anything_." A small smile came to Noah's face.

"Is that all you want, Rhu-Rhu?" Sydney asked, eyeing the toast and eggs on Rhuben's plate.

"Yeah" Rhuben replied quietly with a little shrug. "I'm just not hungry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately" Patrick said his voice barely above a whisper, as if he was afraid of making her mad.

"Just a lot on my mind" Rhuben replied, staring at her plate. Her stomach growled as she stared longingly at the burgers and fries on her siblings' plates.

"You look kind of sick too" Patrick added, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm fine, ok?" Rhuben snapped, stabbing her eggs with her fork. "I'm just not hungry. Leave me alone."

"If you say so" Riley said quietlym squinting her eyes, giving her twin a suspicious look.

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases:**

**1. Rack off**- _Get lost_

**2. Dag**-_Idiot_


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Along

**Chapter 11**

_Getting Along_

"My stomach hurts" Sydney whined, resting his head in Riley's lap. He was lying across Rhuben and Riley's lap. Riley gently stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry, Sydney" Riley said quietly. "I shouldn't have made you buy that big lunch."

"It's alright, Ri-Ri" Sydney said, letting out a sigh.

"I'll give you a Tums as soon as we get back home" Robert said, standing by his children's table.

"He doesn't like Tums" Patrick said quietly.

"Maybe if you didn't have a bad temper and jumped on our cases whenever we tried to help you'd know that" Noah said his voice barely above a whisper. Robert's grey eyes narrowed as his hands shook at his sides.

"Let's go" he hissed, slapping his hand down on the table. "And don't think you won't get away with spending my money like that."

"You guys ready to go?" Jake asked, clapping Robert on the shoulder.

"We're all ready" Robert said, forcing a smile to his face. Jake's gaze softened when he spotted Sydney.

"What's wrong, Sydney?" Jake asked.

"My stomach hurts" Sydney muttered as Riley lifted him into his arms and got up from his seat.

"We'll give you a seltzer tablet and you can take a nap once we get back" Rhuben said quietly and kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"Feel better, Syd" Patrick and Noah said giving him small smiles. Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry exchanged glances.

"How can two girls be hostile one minute and nice the next?" Danny whispered. Dougie and Harry shrugged.

"I guess they're really close" Tom whispered back.

"Alright, let's get going" Jake said clapping his hands together. "Robert is going to stay with me in my apartment." Danny and Tom exchanged glances when they saw the Jacksons give each other happy looks.

Everybody followed Jake and Robert out the door and down the street. "How's your music coming along?" Robert asked his kids after a moment of silence.

"It's . . . coming" Riley said slowly fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Do you need any help writing the songs?" Robert pressed. "Need any ideas to write about?"

"Not really" Patrick and Noah mumbled. "We can come up with an idea pretty easily."

"What about you, Rhuben?" Robert asked, turning his gaze to his second oldest kid. "What are some of your new songs about?"

"Being alone, having friends who suddenly don't want anything to do with you. . ." Rhuben trailed off. "Abuse."

"I see" Robert replied somewhat stiffly. He let out a sigh and turned to Jake. "What kind of music do the boys of McFly play?"

The Jacksons shook their heads, dropping back a few paces. "Leave it to dad to try and force his way back into our lives" Riley muttered dryly, shifting a sleep Sydney from her left arm to her right. He whimpered in his sleep.

"Let me take him for a while" Tom offered. Riley exchanged glances with Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah. They shrugged in reply and gave Tom a small 'thank-you' smile.

"Thanks" Riley said, handing Sydney to him.

"No problem" Tom replied, with his one-dimpled smile as Sydney snuggled up against his chest.

"I take it you don't like your dad a lot?" Harry ventured.

"Not at all times" Noah replied, turning around and walking backwards. "He's fine when he's around for more than a week but once he's gone for a while then comes back, it's hard for us to let him in, ya know?"

"Kind of like me and my dad" Dougie said quietly. "My parents got a divorce right around the time I joined McFly. I never forgave him for leaving."

"Ah, I'm sorry Dougs" Patrick said, lightly punching Dougie on the arm.

"I am too" Rhuben said with a smirk. "How can you put up with these guys?" She motioned to Harry, Tom, and Danny.

"Ey" Danny said in an insulted tone. Rhuben grinned in reply.

"Oooooh" Riley teased. "Danny and Rhuben, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Shut up" Rhuben said, slapping her on the arm.

"So, can I punch you now?" Riley asked with a grin.

"No, because I'm _not_ in love with Daniel" Rhuben replied.

"Danny."

"_Whatever_."

"So, happy couple, what are you going to name your first born?" Harry asked, putting his arm across Danny's arms and holding an invisible microphone in front of Danny's mouth. He pushed Harry's hand away, laughing.

"Ask the mother of the baby" he said.

"Rhuben, what name will you be giving your first born?" Harry asked again. Rhuben gave a small smile.

"I've always liked the name Austen" she replied.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have conformation" Harry said, punching his fist into the air. "Their first born's name will be Austen Jones, congratulations."

"You're whack" Noah said, shaking his head as they started laughing.

"I don't know" Tom said, shifting Sydney's weight in his arms. "Harry comes in handy when we need a good laugh."

"Hey, I'm not a piece of food" Harry snapped. "I don't have an expiration date!"

"No, only your jokes do" Dougie said with a smirk.

* * *

Rhuben made a face as she looked at the partially digested food that was sitting in the toilet bowl. Her throat stung every time she breathed in. Sighing, she flushed the toilet and got to her feet.

"Rhu-Rhu are you ok?" Noah asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "I thought I heard you throwing up."

"I just have a little upset stomach" Rhuben replied, turning on the shower. "I was just going to take a shower."

"Ok, I'll tell everyone not to run the water" Noah said before his footsteps faded down the hall.

"Thanks" Rhuben said quietly, pulling off her clothes and stepping into the shower.

She sighed heavily as the hot water ran down her body. Rhuben traced the scars on her arms, legs and stomach, pangs of guilt and fear running through her body. She shook her head in a concerned parent kind of way and rested her forehead against the cool tiles.

"How could you be so stupid?" she asked herself in a whisper. "How could you get yourself mixed up with the BlackCobras to begin with?"

After contemplating on drowning herself in the shower for a good fifteen minutes, she turned off the shower and got out, grabbing a towel to dry herself off with. She changed back into her clothes, but decided on changing into a cleaner shirt. She left the bathroom, towel drying her hair, heading to her bedroom.

"Nice tat."

"What'd you say?" Rhuben asked, turning around and giving Dougie a small glare.

"Nice tattoo" he repeated. "What is it, a cross?"

"Oh, crap" Rhuben gasped, her eyes widening.

She looked around and spotted the basket of clean clothes. Grabbing the first shirt she saw, a sweatshirt, she pulled it on over her head. Dougie gave her a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you' look, although amusement lit up his eyes.

"You _do_ realize you're wearing my sweatshirt, right?" he asked.

"You smell like chlorine and mints" Rhuben replied dryly.

"Interesting" Dougie said, tapping his chin. "I don't eat a lot of mints and I hardly ever go swimming. I don't think it's my deodorant either." Rhuben gave him a weird look. "You brought it up, not me."

"Right" Rhuben replied, nodding slowly.

"So, what?" Dougie asked, walking over to her. "You don't like your tattoo?"

"Sssh" Rhuben hissed, placing her hand over his mouth. She looked around before turning back to Dougie. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Dougie nodded and Rhuben removed her hand. "Come on, let's go to my room." Rhuben quietly followed Dougie into his room and closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed. Dougie sat down across from her and faced her, a questioning look on his face.

"Ok, so it's obvious you saw my tattoo, seeing as you could easily tell me what it was" Rhuben said with a small eyeroll.

"Yeah, it was a cross" Dougie replied. "Do you have a thing for crosses?" He was eyeing the cross necklace around her neck.

"You could say that" Rhuben replied.

"So, you're not proud of your tattoo?" Dougie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not" Rhuben replied.

"You should be" Dougie replied. "I'm proud of mine." He pushed up his right shirt sleeve to show her part of the tattoo he had on his arm. "It's space themed. I thought of it myself."

"I wasn't supposed to get this tattoo" Rhuben replied, shaking her head. "Not really anyway."

"What do you mean?" Dougie asked.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Rhuben asked. She held out her pinkie. Dougie nodded. "You swear on your bass guitar?" Dougie looked a little bit scared.

"Fine" Dougie sighed, hooking pinkies with her. "But, if anything happens to my guitar, you're paying for it."

"Riiight" Rhuben replied slowly. "I got this tattoo as proof that I was dedicated and loyal to this . . . group of teenagers."

"You mean like an initiation?" Dougie asked. Rhuben nodded. "For a gang? Does Ashton have anything to do with this?"

"Yeah" Rhuben replied. "He was the leader of the gang I was in. I'm not proud of what I did, but it's a part of me now." Rhuben lightly punched Dougie on the knee and got off his bed. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem" Dougie replied, standing up. "Just do me three things."

"What's that?" Rhuben asked, turning around at the door.

"1; stay away from Ashton" Dougie said. "2; If you have any other problems, you can always come talk to me. 3; I want my sweatshirt back." Rhuben laughed and left Dougie's room.


	12. Chapter 12: A Game of Truths

**A/N:**** This chapter will be centered on the pairing DannyxRhuben. The next chapter will be centered on the pairing DougiexRiley.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_A Game of Truths_

"Is Sydney asleep?" Rhuben asked, heading into the living room.

"Yeah, he's out like a light" Tom replied, playing a chord on his acoustic guitar.

"Why are you wearing Dougie's hoodie?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because I couldn't find mine and it was the first black one I saw" Rhuben replied heading into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and started to open the drawers inside.

"What are you looking for?" Danny asked, popping a slice of orange into his mouth.

"The last orange" Rhuben replied. Danny stopped in mid-chew. "You're eating it aren't you?" Sighing heavily, Rhuben slammed the refrigerator door shut. Danny watched it pop back open and Rhuben closed it again. "Dude, I _claimed_ that orange."

"I didn't see your name on it" Danny replied eating another slice of orange. Rhuben gave him a small glare and pulled part of the peel out of the trash can.

"That's because you ripped the peel off the orange before you could read it" she replied dryly, motioning to a black streak on the orange peel.

"Oops" Danny replied with a shrug.

"_Oops_?" Rhuben shouted. "Is that all you can say?"

"Oopsie-daisy" Danny said with another shrug. "Relax, its just an orange." Seeing the look on her face, he turned and ran out of the kitchen with Rhuben chasing after him.

"Ugh, not again" Riley groaned, setting aside her electric guitar. "Is this going to happen every day now?"

"I hope it doesn't" Patrick said rubbing his temples.

"You and me both" Noah mumbled. "Waking up to her screaming his name is just as bad."

Tom started coughing a smile on his face. Harry placed a pillow over his face and started laughing really hard. Riley tried hard not to laugh but ended up busting a gut laughing.

"What?" Patrick and Noah asked in unison.

"What'd I say?" Noah said to Patrick scratching his head. Patrick shrugged.

"You-You said-" Tom tried to explain but he started laughing all over again.

"It s-s-sounded like you-you meant that they-they-" Harry started laughing all over again.

"I really don't get what's so funny" Patrick said shaking his head.

"Ri-Ri, will you tell us?" Noah asked, lightly kicking Riley's shin.

"Maybe when you're a little older" Riley said, in between laughs. She exchanged glances with Tom and Harry before the three of them burst out laughing all over again.

"I hate teenaged humor" Patrick said with a pout.

"We'll be thirteen soon, maybe we'll get it then" Noah suggested hopefully. "In the meantime, we need to sort out the Danny/Rhuben problem."

"Intervention?" Tom asked Harry. He nodded.

"Hey guys, come here for a second" Harry said getting to his feet. Danny raced into the living room and hid behind the chair. Rhuben walked into the living room seconds later, arms crossed over her chest. "Danny get out from behind that chair."

"As long as she doesn't kill me" Danny said, poking his head out from behind the chair.

"You can't possibly tell me you're scared of a _girl_" Tom said getting to his feet.

"Hey" Riley and Rhuben cried.

"No offense" Tom replied arching and eyebrow in Danny's direction. He slowly got to his feet. Harry grabbed onto his shoulders and started pushing his friend to the stairs. Riley, Patrick, and Noah started pulling Rhuben by her arms.

"Hey, let go" she said, annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"We're not letting you go until you two sort out your differences and stop arguing" Tom replied, following them up the stairs.

"_That'll_ take a long time" Danny shouted.

"Good, because then you'll be stuck in this _closet_ for a long time" Harry replied, opening the closet door with one hand and pushing Danny in with the other.

"You are _not_-"

Rhuben was cut off by Riley pushing her into the closet and slamming the door shut.

"I'm not going to push you into the closet?" she asked. "I believe I just did."

"It's a good thing the door opens swinging out" Patrick observed as Noah shoved a chair underneath the handle.

"Let us out" Danny yelled, pounding on the door.

"Not until you work out your differences" Tom repeated. "We'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"An hour?!" Rhuben's muffled voice replied.

"Bye" Noah said with a laugh as they headed back downstairs.

"Well this is just great" Rhuben said staring into the darkness. She sighed heavily and sat down on a box.

"It could be worse" Danny replied, turning on a light.

"How?" Rhuben asked as he sat down a ladder.

"You could have been trapped in here with something as ugly as Harry's feet" Danny replied. He shuddered, making a face. Rhuben gave a faint smile and shook her head. "Is that a smile?"

"No" Rhuben replied quickly.

"I think it was" Danny replied with a smile. "So, I can make you smile, that's progress."

"I wasn't smiling because of your crack at Harry's feet" Rhuben said. "I was smiling because I'm plotting your demise."

"Right" Danny replied rolling his eyes. A silence fell over the two of them. "I have an idea!"

"It's not stupid is it?" Rhuben asked giving him a suspicious look.

"No, it'll pass the time, trust me" Danny replied.

"And what would your idea be?" she asked.

"Let's play A Game of Truths!" Danny said with a smile. Rhuben arched an eyebrow. "You've never played?" She shook her head. "It's fun, trust me. We take turns asking questions that you _have_ to tell the truth too. It can be any question at all. Oh, and you can only refuse to answer two questions."

"Um, ok" she replied. "Are you going to go first?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure. Uh, what's your favorite color?"

"That's the best you could come up with? Oh well, my favorite color is any shade of purple and black" Rhuben replied sitting up.

"So what's your great question?" he grumbled.

"Boxers or briefs?" she asked.

Danny blushed a bright pink. "Do you really have to ask about what I wear under my clothes?"

"Just answer the question!" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Boxers" he muttered, blushing even more.

"Is that what you're wearing right now?" Rhuben asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, only one question per turn." he grinned, "Let's see. Oh! What are you most afraid of?"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"That can be arranged" Rhuben said, her smirk growing wider. Danny gave her a small glare. "My worst fear is probably clowns?"

Danny smiled. "That's not that bad. There are some people out there who are scared of lots of weird things."

"Ok, my turn. Who's your favorite baseball player?" Rhuben asked. "Don't ask me that question in return, I don't follow baseball."

He thought about it for a second, "Probably, Magglio Ordonez."

"You're just jealous of his awesome hair!" she teased.

"Shh! Don't tell anybody!" he joked. He laughed. "No, I think I have better hair. So, what's your favorite band?"

"Band or Bands?" Rhuben asked back.

"Does it matter?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes" Rhuben replied. Danny sighed.

"Fine, what are your favorite _bands_?" Danny asked.

"Well mine, yours, Papa Roach, New Found Glory, and Jonas Brothers" Rhuben replied. Danny started laughing.

"What?" Rhuben asked, her eyes widening.

"You actually like The Jonas Brothers?" he asked in between laughs.

"Hey! They have really good songs!" Rhuben countered, punching him on the arm.

Danny raised his hands defensively. "Ok, but you realize I'm never going to let this go, right?" Rhuben sighed heavily.

"I kind of figured. Anyways, if you still went to school, what would you want to be when you graduate?" she asked.

He tilted his head in thought. "Well," he replied, "I'm not really sure, I really want to be a football (soccer) player, but if that doesn't happen I guess I would just stick with being a musician." Rhuben nodded in reply. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"What?" Rhuben asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Danny asked slowly.

It was Rhuben's turn to blush. Danny laughed at her being uncomfortable. "You can always pass on the question" Danny reminded her.

"No, I'm waiting for the perfect moment" Rhuben replied, shaking her head. "So, have you had your first kiss yet?"

"Lots actually" Danny replied. "But they weren't special. Like you, I'm waiting for the right moment, and with the right person."

"That was deep" Rhuben said sarcastically. "And here I always thought you were shallow."

"Shallow?" Danny asked taken aback. "Ha! I'm as deep as the ocean."

"Who're you trying to convince?" Rhuben shot back. Danny couldn't help but laugh at that.

When's your birthday?" Danny asked suddenly.

"September 16th" Rhuben replied "When's yours?"

"March 12th" Danny replied.

"Hm, someone else who's older than me." Rhuben asked. "Do you know how much I hate that?"

"That's two questions so shut up" Danny replied. "Do you like Dougie?"

Rhuben looked up to face him. Danny laughed.

"You're wearing his sweatshirt" he said. "People who like each other occasionally exchange clothes." Rhuben smirked and punched him on the thigh.

"Define 'like'" she threw a hand in the air.

"Would you make-out with him?" Danny asked darkly.

"Oh, come on, that's not a fair question" Rhuben spat, rolling her eyes.

"It's a question none the less" Danny replied with a smirk. "You're wearing his sweatshirt for god damn's sake!"

"Why do you care?" Rhuben asked, suddenly annoyed.

"It's not your turn to ask a question" Danny said with a grin. Rhuben closed her mouth and glared at him. "Answer the question. Would you make-out with Dougie?"

Rhuben frowned and titled her head from one side to the other before admitting. "That was two variations of one question, so I get to ask two questions in a row. And to answer the question; under the right circumstances."

"Seriously?" Danny asked, flinching from shock.

"You asked" Rhuben answered with a shrug. "I'm just trying to be honest here."

"Don't try that hard" Danny said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Why do you even care if I'm wearing Dougie's sweatshirt?" Rhuben demanded.

"I don't" Danny replied, blinking.

"Obviously you do because you keep bringing it up" Rhuben snapped. "It's just a stupid sweatshirt."

Danny looked up as the door opened. Tom was leaning in the doorway a smile of pure amusement of was on his face.

"Can we some out yet?" Danny asked in almost a whining tone.

"It's been an hour?" Rhuben asked.

"No, you can't come out" Tom replied. "Yes, it's been an hour. But, I did come to give you guys something to eat." He placed a bowl of popcorn into Danny's arms. "I'll come back in another twenty." He closed the door, put the chair back in the way, and disappeared down the hall.

"At times, I really hate him" Rhuben said through clenched teeth.

"You're not the only one" Danny said with a sigh. "Let's continue the game. It's your turn to ask."

"What was the worst thing you ever got for Christmas?" Rhuben asked.

"I pass" Danny said blushing. "Alright, I've got a question for you; why do you call me Daniel?"

"I've always liked that name" Rhuben replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "What turns you on?"

"Girls" Danny replied automatically.

"Should've seen that one coming" Rhuben said in a monotone.

"Yes, you should have" Danny replied with a smirk. "What's your favorite pick up line?"

"What?" Rhuben asked. "Do you mean if I have one or one that a guy uses on me?"

"Both" Danny replied with a shrug.

"That's two questions" Rhuben pointed out.

"So?" Danny asked with a smirk. "I wanna know."

"I don't use any pick up lines" Rhuben replied. She blushed suddenly and fell silent.

"Come on, I wanna know" he said with a whine.

"Why do you want to use it on me?" Rhuben suddenly asked.

"What?" Danny asked, blushing.

"I mean, its obvious you're jealous of Dougie but-"

"I'm not jealous of Dougie" Danny interrupted.

"Could've fooled me" Rhuben muttered.

"Answer the question" Danny said getting back on subject.

"Alright, alright" Rhuben replied. She sighed heavily. "I don't ever do this, but I think you're cute and I got tired of waiting for you to talk to me."

"And that works on you?" Danny asked arching an eyebrow. He stared at Rhuben before he burst out laughing.

"Ha ha" Rhuben said, rolling her eyes. "By the way, you just used your question." Danny opened and closed his mouth. "What turns you off?"

"Harry's feet" Danny replied making a face. "What about you?"

"A really loud laugh and a lot of perverted jokes" Rhuben replied, blowing a popcorn kernel off her tongue. "What's one thing you can do that not a lot of other people can?"

"Oh, when I'm bored I can blow bubbles off my tongue" Danny replied, setting the bowl of popcorn aside. "What can you do?"

"Nothing that interesting" Rhuben replied tucking the lock of purple hair behind her ear. "Oh, I can interpret what people say when they have their mouth full."

"Interesting" Danny replied arching an eyebrow. "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Police camera action" Rhuben replied.

"That's my favorite too" Danny replied a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, we actually agreed on something" Rhuben said with a small smile. "What's your favorite food?"

"Cake" Danny replied. "You?"

"Same" Rhuben replied. "I can never get enough of cake. What's your full name?"

"Daniel Alan David Jones" Danny replied running his fingers through his hair. "What's your full name?"

"Rhuben Meredith Kristine Jackson" Rhuben replied making a face. "I hate my middle names though."

"I don't like them either" Danny said. He recoiled as she slapped him upside the head.

"Who's your favorite actor?" Rhuben asked stretching her arms over her head.

"Adam Sandler, no contest" Danny replied.

"I love Adam Sandler" Rhuben said. "My favorite movie with him would probably be _Big Daddy_."

"Are you ticklish?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Why?" Rhuben asked bewildered.

She burst out laughing as Danny dug his fingers into her ribs, tickling her sides. She leaned back, trying to escape him. Laughing, Danny got off the ladder he was sitting on and leaned over Rhuben, continuing to tickle her.

"Stop" Rhuben gasped in between laughter.

"Never!" Danny said with an evil smile. "You're trapped now!"

Rhuben laughed harder and harder, trying to push Danny's hands away from her. She was becoming more and more breathless by the minute. Her chest heaved and her laughter was coming out as loud gasps.

"Stop!" Rhuben said as she rolled back and forth. She laughed and laughed as Danny continued to tickle her.

"Say it" Danny said in the middle of his laughter. He continued to tickle her.

"Say what?" Rhuben asked, still laughing.

"Say that we're now friends" Danny replied.

"Never" Rhuben replied, still trying to push his hands away.

"It's the only way we'll ever get out of here" Danny replied still laughing. "And I'll stop tickling you."

"Alright, alright" Rhuben gasped in between laughs. "We're friends. No more fights."

"Good" Danny said as he stopped tickling Rhuben and placed his hands on either side of his her body.

He smiled down at her as the door to the closet opened. Danny and Rhuben exchanged glances and looked at Harry. Harry arched an eyebrow, staring back at them, a small smile on his face.

"This isn't what it looks like" Danny said getting to his feet. Rhuben sat up, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to tell me anything" Harry replied walking away. "As long as you're not arguing anymore."


	13. Chapter 13: Guitar

**Chapter 13**

_Guitar_

"What's gong on out there?"

Riley turned around and saw Dougie leaning out of the doorway his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at his friends who were standing around the closed hall closet door. He heard pounding and Danny and Rhuben's screams. "You locked them in the closet?"

"Only for an hour" Tom replied defensively. "Maybe more."

"It depends on if they ever stop arguing" Harry said, tilting his head towards the chair.

"That might take an eternity" Dougie replied rolling his eyes.

"Exactly" Patrick and Noah said in unison, identical grins on their faces.

"We're tired of their arguing so we decided to 'intervene'" Riley said using her fingers to make air quotes. Dougie laughed as Rhuben and Danny continued to bang on the door.

"Let us out" Danny yelled, pounding on the door.

"Not until you work out your differences" Tom replied. "We'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"An hour?" Rhuben's muffled voice replied.

"Bye" Noah said with a laugh as they headed back downstairs. Tom, Harry, Patrick, and Noah headed back downstairs, muttering under their breath.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked following Dougie back into his room.

"Writing a song before rehearsal tomorrow" Dougie replied sitting back down on his bed, grabbing his bass guitar. "Just something off the top of my head."

"Cool" Riley replied sitting down across from him.

They're strangers; strangers that have known each other for about two days. But here they are, sitting in this tiny room and she's watching him play guitar. She doubts it will be anything spectacular because she's heard guitars a million times. Hell, she plays one herself. But then he opens his mouth and sings.

Riley stared hard at Dougie, shocked yet aware of his amazing singing voice. He refused to look up at her, as his fingers went flying effortlessly over his bass guitar.

'_Wow, he's really good_' Riley thought, gently rocking back and forth as she listened to the music.

Dougie finished playing and slowly looked up at Riley, as if he was afraid of what she was going to say. Riley gives him a faint smile; speechless. The two of them sit there, staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

"Could you play another one?" Riley asked quietly, blushing under his gaze. Dougie gave her this quirky smile and hesitates for a couple of minutes. Dougie laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Alright" he agreed. He looked down at his guitar and plucked a few strings. His fingers slowly moved over each note as he thought of what song to sing. He suddenly stopped playing and looked at her. "Get your guitar."

Wordlessly, Riley got to her feet and grabbed her electric guitar, dragging her amp over to the bed with her. She plugged in her guitar and sat back down, raising an eyebrow at Dougie. He grabbed a notebook off the bedside table, flipped through a couple pages and handed it to her.

"That's the lead electric guitar part to a song I wrote called Ignorance" Dougie said to her. "It has the lyrics too. I'll sing the first verse so you get used to how it sounds. Play along with me, ok?"

"Alright" Riley replied with a nod. Dougie opened his mouth and he started to sing. Dougie motioned for Riley to start singing. She nodded and came in at Dougie's cue.

Dougie smiled and gave a short nod as he picked up the singing. Once again, Riley smiled at his amazing singing voice. At Dougie's next cue she picked up where she left off and continued to sing the words on the piece of paper before her.

Before she knew it, Dougie joined her, singing it along with her as the song reached the end. The two played the last note and smiled..

"You sing really well" Dougie softly said.

Riley blushed, not used to being complimented. "Thanks."

"It's0that's like . . . the best singing I've ever heard. I don't think I'll be able to listen to that song the same way ever again." He continued.

Riley's face felt like it was on fire. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Dougie noticed, smiling lightly.

"Okay, let's continue" he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You've listened to our song Friday Night, right?"

"That's one of my favorite songs by you guys" Riley said with a nod as she played the opening to the song.

"I have an idea" Dougie said setting his bass guitar aside.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, continuing to play.

"I think we should combine our bands for a few songs" Dougie said. "You have a great singing voice and I think it'll help if we have more backup vocals."

"That's a great idea" Riley said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad you think so" Dougie replied with a small nod. He picked up his bass guitar once again and joined her.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Dougie and Riley played the guitar while talking and laughing and telling stories about their lives.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Riley asked Dougie as she played Ode to Joy on her guitar.

"Um, no" Dougie replied, blushing. "I've never actually . . . had a girlfriend." He turned his gaze to his lap. He nervously cleared his throat. "Um, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I did, but things didn't work out" Riley replied as she stopped playing the guitar. Dougie's eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed her occasionally running her finger over her right arm. "So, I'm single right now."

"Hey, where'd you get that bracelet?" Dougie asked, spotting the dragon bracelet on Riley arms. He grabbed her arm to look at it and she sucked in a breath of pain.

"Um, I scratched my arm on the table we were eating lunch at" Riley said, pulling her arm away and rubbing her arm. Riley turned towards the door when she heard knocking.

"Come in" Dougie called, giving Riley a hard stare. Tom leaned into the room.

"We've ordered pizza for dinner" he replied. "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Alright" Dougie replied, nodding shortly.

"I'm going to see how Sydney's doing" Riley said, setting her guitar aside and leaving the room.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked, seeing the look on Dougie's face.

"Does Riley ever rub her arm when you talk to her?" Dougie asked. "Kind of like a nervous habit?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that" Tom replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"I just have a suspicion" Dougie replied. "Anyway, I need to talk to you, Harry, and Danny."

"Harry went to let Danny and Rhuben out of the closet" Tom replied. Wordlessly, Dougie got up off his bed and stood by his door. As Harry passed, he grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him sideways into his room.

"Bloody hell" Harry said, half stumbling, half walking. "What's your problem?"

"He needs to talk to us about something" Tom replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get in here" Dougie cried, pulling Danny into his room before closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked seeing the look on Dougie's face.

"I need to tell you something and it's _really_ important" Dougie replied.

"What is it?" Tom, Harry, and Danny asked in unison.

"I think-I think . . ." Dougie trailed off. "I think I'm in love with Riley."


	14. Chapter 14: Tom Finds Out

**Chapter 14**

_Tom Finds Out_

"What'd you just say?" Danny asked, breaking the silence.

"I said, I think I'm in love with Riley" Dougie replied quietly.

"That's what I thought you said" Danny said grabbing one of Dougie's pillow and hitting him with it.

"Ouch" Dougie said, raising his hands to shield his hand.

"_Are you out of your mind_?" Danny nearly shouted. "You've only known her for two days."

"Calm down, Danny" Tom said in a quiet voice, gently pushing Danny back. "Are you sure, Dougs?" Dougie blushed.

"I think I am" Dougie replied staring at his feet.

"Do you like being around her?" Harry asked.

"Do you feel happier whenever she's around you?" Danny asked.

"Are you happy that she's just there?" Tom asked. Dougie slowly nodded. "It looks like Dougie's got a crush."

"If you do ever get together, don't be like _someone_ I could mention that tries to snog their girlfriend in a closet" Harry said turning to Danny. Danny gave him a glare.

"You snogged Rhuben?" Dougie asked, happy that the attention was off him.

"No" Danny replied loudly.

"So what _did_ happen while you were stuck in there?" Tom asked, arching his eyebrows in amusement.

"We were playing a Game of Truths" Danny replied.

"That's not what it looked like to me" Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up" Danny snapped. "You weren't even there."

"It doesn't matter" Harry replied. "It looked like you were about to snog her . . . or go farther than that."

"Daniel Alan David Jones" Dougie said in a mock disappointed tone. He wagged his finger in his friend's face. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you." Danny smirked and pushed Dougie away from him.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sydney?" Riley asked the small boy during dinner.

"Better" he replied, reaching for his third slice of cheese pizza. Patrick pulled the box away from him. "Heyyy."

"I wouldn't risk your getting another stomach ache" Patrick replied, shaking his head.

"I'll take that" Dougie said, grabbing the box from Patrick.

"Besides, there's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer" Tom said, pointing his chin in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ice cream" Sydney said happily, jumping out of his chair and running into the kitchen.

"He seems better" Harry said leaning back in his chair and letting out a loud burp.

"Much better" Noah said happily as he got up from his seat. "Sydney, let me help you."

"Is there anything planned for us tomorrow?" Rhuben asked playing with the empty container of garlic sauce.

"Rehearsal" Danny replied. "Jake wants us to spend the whole day working on our songs for that beach side concert later on."

"What made you guys decide to live in California anyway?" Riley asked.

"Beaches" Tom replied.

"Warm air" Dougie and Harry said in unison.

"The chicks" Danny replied with a grin. Rhuben kicked his shin underneath the table. Danny made a face as Patrick started laughing. Rhuben jumped as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. She saw that she had one text message and opened it:

**You still need money? I've got business for you.**

"I gotta go" Rhuben said getting to her feet, sliding her cell phone back into her pocket. She turned and gave Riley a pointed stare.

"Uh, I gotta go too" Riley replied as she followed her sister to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Dougie asked through a mouthful of cheese.

"For a walk" the two of them said in unison.

"I still want-"

"Your sweatshirt back, I know, I know" Rhuben said, rolling her eyes. "Patrick, tell Noah, and Sydney where we are."

"Ok" Patrick said getting up from his seat and heading into the kitchen. Riley and Rhuben gave a small wave and left the house, quickly heading down the street.

"We're not really going for a walk are we?" Riley asked slowly.

"No, we're not" Rhuben admitted.

"Does this have anything to do with Ashton?" Riley demanded. Rhuben stopped walking and turned to look at her twin.

"I hate it when you read my mind like that" Rhuben muttered in reply as she started to walk again.

"Rhuben-"

"Don't 'Rhuben' me" Rhuben snapped. "This is the only way we can make sure our brothers are safe. We need the money anyway."

"This isn't the only way and you know it" Riley said, grabbing Rhuben's arm. Rhuben glared at her sister. "Why are you going back to them?"

"I'm-"

"Yes, you are" Riley interrupted her sister. "You promised you'd leave their gang once we found a place to live. Guess what? We're living in a house now, not on the streets!"

"Yeah, cuz I don't know what a couch feels like" Rhuben said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Riley, with dad being back we're not safe. Hell, we were never safe to begin with!"

The two of them continued walking in silence. They passed through the park and headed towards the more run down area of the city. It was then Riley broke the silence.

"What are we doing out here?" Riley asked, shivering from the slight breeze. "What's the job this time?"

"Tagging" Ashton replied shortly as he appeared out of the shadows, followed by a boy who was chewing on an unlit cigarette. He tossed Rhuben a can of black spray paint. "You know what to do." Rhuben nodded shortly, shaking the can.

"You're not actually going to do this are you?" Riley asked, grabbing onto Rhuben's arm. The boy with the unlit cigarette in his mouth laughed.

"It's called talent, sweetheart" he replied. "And she's got it." Rolling her eyes, Rhuben pulled out of Riley's grasp, and pressing her mouth into the material of Dougie's sweatshirt, started spraying the wall.

Riley's nose scrunched at his apparent misuse of that term of endearment. She scowled at his grinning face. "I'm not anyone's sweetheart, _yours_ especially. Strangers who say those things to girls make them come off as cocky, stupid and most likely dangerous; plus," she lightened my tone, "it's a major turn off."

He raised a dark brow of his own and crossed his arms. "Well, appealing to you isn't exactly my intention. But thanks for that brief advice. I'll make sure to keep it in mind, _doll_."

Ashton started laughing as Riley narrowed my eyes. "My name's Riley, not doll, _nor_ sweetheart or baby, babycakes, honey, darling, sugar, cupcakes, _whatever_; It's Riley." She clearly did not like his haughty demeanor.

He laughed at her provocation and held out his hand. "Well, _Riley_, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edge, by the way," he offered and she stared down at his paint blotched hand.

"Edge?" Riley repeated.

"Don't ask" Rhuben muttered, concentrating on the wall.

"How exactly does this help keep our brothers safe?" Riley asked. Ashton turned his cold green gaze to her.

"We keep your dad away from you guys" Ashton said, nodding in Edge's direction. "We know that he abuses you."

"Rhuben-"

"Let him finish explaining" Rhuben said, coughing a little bit. "Trust me on this. But, if you were in my predicament, you'd do the exact same thing I did." Riley closed her mouth.

"Anyway, while you guys were living in the orphanage, Rhuben would take nightly walks" Ashton went on. "She met us on one of her walks. I guess she thought I was a nice guy so she told me about everything about what you guys have been through. So I we made a deal, she would do anything I asked, like spray painting, and in turn, we'd keep your dad from finding you. Except for once when she refused to do what I asked. That's how your oldest brother winded up in the hospital."

"What?" Riley and Rhuben asked in unison, glaring at Ashton. Rhuben dropped the can of paint.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Edge asked with a laugh. He grabbed the can off the ground and forced it back into Rhuben's hand. She continued to paint, listening closely.

"Yeah, I tipped off to your dad where your oldest brother was" Ashton replied with a laugh. "He beat him up so bad he was sent to the hospital. Now that he's found you, I decided to help you guys out."

"Ha" Rhuben said, throwing the empty can away and backing up to look at the 'artwork' she did. The BlackCobras logo stared back at her. She put out her hand. "Pay up." Edge and Ashton peered closely at the graffiti.

"Alright, here" Ashton said, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket. He slapped fifty dollars into her palm. "I'll contact you again once-"

"I quit" Rhuben replied handing Riley the money.

"You, what?" Edge asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I quit the BlackCobras" Rhuben repeated crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't quit" Ashton exploded.

"I think she just did" Riley said with a smirk.

"You promised to be loyal to the Black-"

"I quit" Rhuben repeated in a calm voice.

"The tattoo you have-"

"Proves nothing" Rhuben replied in a quiet tone. "Except that I got a tattoo for the sake of getting a tattoo." Ashton's face turned a bright red. He shot out his hand to slap Rhuben. She grabbed his wrist in one quick movement and twisted his arm back. Seeing the look of pain on Ashton's face, she pushed him backwards. "You're never laying a hand on me again." She turned and headed down the street, Riley rushing after her.

"Bitch!" Ashton yelled. "You'll never escape your father now." Riley and Rhuben turned around and gave him the finger before disappearing around the corner.

"I'm proud of you, Rhuben" Riley said.

"I'm not" Rhuben replied, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I figured I'd get more money out of that." Despite the circumstances, Riley started to laugh. The two of them walked back towards the McFly house, in silence.

"We're back" Riley called as they stepped in through the front door.

"How was your walk?" Dougie asked as he came out of the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose as he smelled the air. "Why do you smell like spray paint?"

"Peaceful and we watched this group of artists painting about music on this canvas downtown" Rhuben replied. "Is there any ice cream left?"

"Vanilla, Chocolate, and Cookie Dough" Harry said as Rhuben entered the kitchen.

"I'll take the Cookie Dough" Rhuben replied, sitting down at the table.

"We're going to watch some movies too" Danny said from the couch in the living room.

"Don't start without me" Riley said, rushing up the stairs. She looked up and down the hall and quickly headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the medicine cabinet and stared at the razor that was sitting inside.

Riley rolled up her shirtsleeve and stared at the scars on her arms. She let out a sigh as she lightly traced over the puffy pink skin. It wasn't that she enjoyed putting herself through all of this, but she couldn't help but do it. It was all she knew . . . the pain and self-mutilation that followed ever so closely behind it. She knew what was the cause of all her anguish, but she didn't know how else to get rid of the sickness that plagued every section of her being.

'_I wish I could find something to ease this suffering' _she thought as she picked up the razor blade, the silver glinting harshly in the overhead light. With a flick of her wrist, a slash appeared on the other, the beads of crimson flowing freely just like the salty tears that started to run down her face. Riley whimpered almost helplessly, waiting for the usual feeling of relief to wash over her. When it didn't, she just sat there, in a bit of a daze.

'_What the hell?_' she thought staring at the newly formed cut that slid over the length of her wrist, the scarlet colored liquid beginning to slow and growing sticky as it dried. Her usual escape from all of this wasn't working . . . this one time it had failed. She blinked in confusion, her tears drying by themselves on her cheeks.

Riley found herself staring at the cut for what seemed like an eternity, watching as the delicate scab began to form, and a thought struck her. She didn't need this pain anymore…this wasn't what saved her from the brink of insanity she had found herself teetering over time after time. Come to think of it, the last few times none of her methods had worked, they only seemed to add to the pain further, only breeding more of the same.

As this finally registered in her clearing mind, Riley couldn't help but smile. Finally, after so long, she had discovered that she didn't need to rely on herself creating more pain to numb the darkness that her father placed in her. She was strong enough to work through this on her own, and not have to run toward the physical anguish to escape the harshness of psychological and emotional pain she had suffered with for so long.

'_After so long of this, I have found the strength I was looking for . . . I can do this on my own. No longer will he control me . . . I am finally able to break the habit. I have friends to keep me going. I don't need to wallow in self-pity_' she thought letting out a sigh. She looked up as the door was thrown open. Riley glanced up and dropped the razor to the ground.

"Sorry, I-"Tom stopped short when he saw the razor on the floor.

He stared at the razor on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, glancing at Riley with a questioning look in his eyes. Riley bit her lower lip as she quickly tried to cover her arm. Tom set the razor aside and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Wordlessly, he pushed up her shirt sleeve and stared at the scars on her arm.

"Riley" he said quietly, shaking his head. "Why-how could you do something like this?" Riley shook her head and sat down on the side of the bathtub. Tom closed the bathroom door behind him. "Riley, I want an answer."

"I don't know" Riley mumbled, shrugging.

"You must have a reason to hurt yourself" Tom replied. "Don't you know you could have cut a vein or an artery or something?" Riley shrugged again. "Riles, you could have really hurt yourself."

"It just made me feel better" Riley replied quietly. "I could control how I wanted to escape the pain."

"The pain of what?" Tom asked quietly.

"I-It's-Nothing" Riley stammered, shaking her head.

"Riley, promise me you won't do this again" Tom whispered. Riley looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't need to cut anymore" she said. "I have friends and I finally don't feel alone." Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.


	15. Chapter 15: Another Secret Revealed

**Chapter 15**

_Another Secret Revealed_

"You guys ready to start the movie yet?" Danny asked as Tom and Riley headed into the living room.

"What movie is it?" Riley asked as she sat down on the couch in between Dougie and Harry. Harry and Dougie exchanged glances.

"The Exorcist" they replied in unison.

"No way" Rhuben said getting to her feet.

"You're not scared are you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"I am _not_ allowing my brothers to watch this movie" Rhuben replied, ignoring his comment. "They'll have nightmares for weeks."

"No we won't" Patrick and Noah said offended.

"Yeah, no we won't" Sydney repeated.

"Please, you got scared watching the Brown Bunny" Riley said, rolling her eyes.

"I was three" Sydney whined. "Their teeth freaked me out."

"Are you _sure_ you won't get scared?" Tom asked the three boys.

"Yes" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney replied.

"Alright, if you say so" he replied with a shrug as he got up off the couch. Sydney latched onto his leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Turning off the lights" Tom replied slowly, trying to pull his leg out of Sydney's grasp.

"No, don't" Sydney wailed as he was dragged along the ground. He grinned sheepishly as everyone gave him weird looks.

"Sydney, if you're scared-"

"I'm not scared" Sydney said, laughing nervously as he got up off the floor. "I'm just a little frightened."

Patrick and Noah laughed and sat down on either side of Sydney as he settled himself against the couch. Tom laughed quietly and turned off all of the lights in the room before sitting down in the chair.

"Anybody have popcorn?" Harry asked.

"Sssssh" everybody hissed as the movie started.

* * *

Danny looked around at all of his friends and smirked.

Tom was huddled in his chair, his knees draw up to his chest, arms around his legs, rocking back and forth, his teeth clenched.

Harry had a blanket pulled over his head, although he had a gap open so he could still see the movie. He would give an odd jerk whenever something suddenly popped up on the TV.

Riley had her head buried in Dougie's shoulder and had grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. She would occasionally glance at the TV only to bury her head into his shoulder whenever the music picked up.

Dougie was staring at the TV, his eyes wide. Occasionally he would let out a squeak of surprise and squeeze his eyes shut as he slapped his hands over his ears.

Patrick and Noah had their hands over Sydney's eyes. Sydney had his own hands over his ears and was rocking back and forth.

Rhuben was hugging a pillow to her chest, staring straight at the TV. Like Dougie, her eyes were wide and she would occasionally let out a squeak.

Laughing to himself, Danny grabbed the bowl of popcorn and turned to Rhuben.

"Popcorn?" he asked loudly.

"Aaaaaah" Rhuben jumped, screaming, as she slipped off the couch

"Aaaaaah" everyone else screamed, jumping in their seats. Danny started laughing really hard.

"You jerk!" Riley yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Danny.

"I was just asking if you wanted popcorn" Danny said as he continued to laugh.

"No, I'm not hungry" Rhuben replied, pushing the bowl away.

"Oh come on" Danny said rolling his eyes. "Your stomach growling was louder than the music."

"I _said_ I'm not hungry" Rhuben repeated with an edge to her tone.

"You didn't eat your ice cream either" Harry pointed out. "You just let it melt in the bowl then dumped it out."

"No, I didn't" Rhuben replied, shaking her head.

"Come to think of it, you didn't eat a lot at Jake's apartment" Riley said.

"_And_ you didn't eat a lot at the restaurant we went to for lunch" Sydney said quietly.

"You didn't eat a lot of pizza either" Patrick added.

"I'm fine-"

"Stop lying" Noah yelled, jumping to his feet. Everyone stared at him in shock. Rhuben blinked as he started to cry. "You're going to kill yourself."

"Noah, what-"

"She's throwing up whatever she eats" Noah shrieked, pointing at Rhuben. "Or she's just not eating at all." Rhuben stared back at him, afraid to look at anyone else.

"Rhuben, why would you do that?" Sydney asked quietly, gently patting her knee.

"Why do you think?" Rhuben hissed. "All of the guys who broke up with me went after other girls who were skinnier then me or more beautiful. I felt ugly and stupid and this was the only way I could think of to drop the pounds that quick."

"Um, maybe we should leave them alone" Tom whispered to his friends. "It's late anyway and we should get a good night's sleep for rehearsal tomorrow." He got up off the his chair, turned on the lights, and headed up to his room.

Quietly, Dougie, Danny, and Harry followed him up the stairs and to their rooms. The Jacksons waited for the sound of four doors closing before they started talking.

"I have a confession to make too" Riley said quietly, sitting down next to Rhuben.

Patrick, Noah, and Sydney didn't say anything. They just stared at her. They sucked in a gasp once Riley rolled up her shirt sleeve. Sydney started bawling.

"Why?" Patrick asked quietly. "Why would you guys do this?"

"Our lives suck" Riley said, shaking her head. "With our being homeless to dad abusing us, to trying to start over then dad coming back. We can never have a normal life."

"We weren't meant to have a normal life" Sydney said quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "As long as we have each other, we're a family."

"No" Noah said, shaking his head. "We, the five of us, and Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry are a family."

"Please stop doing what you're doing" Sydney whispered. "You're scaring me."

"More than the Brown Bunny?" Patrick asked with a grin. Sydney glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his tongue out at him.

"We promise" Riley and Rhuben replied in unison. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney nodded. Rhuben made a face. "You really don't know how hard it was to see you guys eat all of that good food." Riley, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney laughed and lightly punched Rhuben.

"Let's get some sleep" Riley suggested, bringing her brothers and twin into a hug. "We're going to need it. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney muttered, seeing the logic but not wanting to go to sleep.

"Night" the Jacksons muttered to each other as they went into their respective rooms.

"Are you going to sleep?" Danny asked quietly. Rhuben silently nodded. "Ok, I'll leave so you can get changed."

"Thanks" Rhuben muttered giving him a confused look. He gave a small smile in reply as he left the room. '_He's acting stranger then he normally would. Maybe he's grossed out by my eating disorder_' Rhuben thought biting her lower lip as she changed into her pajamas. Sighing, Rhuben laid down on the couch, rolled over onto her side and fell fast asleep.

Minutes later, Danny came back into the room. "Rhuben?" he said quietly. He closed the door behind himself and headed over to the couch. "Are you awake?"

He still got no answer. He smiled over at a sleeping Rhuben as he headed over to his closet. He pulled a blanket off one of the shelves and shook it out. He placed the blanket over her and kneeled beside her.

"_I _think you're beautiful" he whispered before turning off the light, getting into bed, and going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Ordinary Day

**Chapter 16**

_Ordinary Day_

"Tom?" Sydney asked quietly as he sat down on Tom's bed. Tom looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yeah, Syd?" he asked, putting it aside.

"Why do you think Riley and Rhuben did what they did?" Sydney asked, tilting his head to the side. Tom let out a sigh.

"I guess they weren't happy with their lives" Tom replied.

"Who would be happy with our lives?" Sydney asked more to himself than out loud.

"What was that?" Tom asked, giving Sydney a look.

"Oh, nothing" Sydney replied giving a smile as he laid his head against the pillows and pulled the blankets up over him.

He let out a sigh and went to sleep. It was then Tom noticed the mark on the back of Sydney's neck. There were oval-ish bruises on his neck in various places. Making a mental note about the markings, Tom went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Oh, not again" Riley muttered, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Stop screaming, Sydney" Rhuben moaned, pulling her blanket up over her head.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Go away" Patrick and Noah muttered in unison.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" Sydney yelled, running from room to room. "We got up late, we got up late!"

"What are you talking about?" Rhuben asked, sitting up as Sydney jumped on her. "Sydney, go back to sleep."

"We have rehearsals today" Sydney said in a whining tone. "We woke up late. _We're going to be late_."

"What time is it?" Rhuben asked, sitting up, her eyes still closed.

"10:45" Sydney said, looking at the clock.

"_10:45_" Rhuben yelled, her eyes snapping open. "Oh my gosh, we're going to be late! Dad's going to kill us."

"Yeah, I haven't thought of that" Sydney said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Go" Rhuben said, pushing Sydney off of her. "Go wake everyone else, get dressed, hurry up!"

"Hurrying" Sydney replied, rushing out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie were sitting around the kitchen table smiling at the screams, thumps, and crashes they heard as the Jacksons scrambled around.

"I told you we should have woken them up" Harry muttered.

"Nah, I think this is funnier" Danny said with a grin.

"I dunno, they might be really mad at us" Tom said shaking his head. Dougie clicked his tongue.

"It's worth it" he replied. "After the night they had, they were probably really tired."

"We're going to be late, we're going to be late" Sydney yelled, running into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt with one hand and brushing his hair with the other.

"Don't just stand there, we have to go" Patrick and Noah screamed, hopping on one foot, trying to tie their shoes in a mad dash towards the door. Riley and Rhuben were right behind them.

"Guys, calm down" Tom said, grabbing Sydney's arm and pulling the brush out of his hands. "We called Jake and asked him if we could be late."

"We made breakfast for you guys" Harry added, motioning to the bowls of fruit, eggs, and hash browns. There were also plates of coffee cake and cinnamon rolls.

"You what?" Riley and Rhuben asked in unison.

"You guys had a long night so we decided to do this for you" Danny supplied.

"Why?" Patrick asked. "I mean, you've only known us for three days."

"And it feels like a lifetime" Harry replied. "That's what friends do."

"Friends" Noah repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. A smile broke across his face. "Right."

"It smells good" Sydney said, rushing to grab a plate.

"And we saved the biggest cinnamon roll for you" Harry said, putting it on Sydney's plate.

"That's not fair" Dougie whined, staring at the cinnamon roll in longing.

"He's seven, you're _sixteen_" Tom said, rubbing his temples.

"So" Dougie said, pouting.

"Why did we choose him to be in our band again?" Danny asked, turning to Tom.

"Because we _really_ needed a bassist" Tom replied dryly. "I'm just trying to remember why he was our number one choice.

"I've been trying to figure that out ever since I first met him" Harry replied with a little laugh.

"Very funny" Dougie replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"You're late" Robert said through clenched teeth as soon as the two bands entered the recording studio.

He and Jake were sitting on one of the couches, quietly reading the newspaper as they waited. Sydney raised his hand to his mouth and started chewing on his finger nails.

"Sorry, da-"

"Sorry, doesn't cut it" Robert hissed. Sydney jumped, blinking rapidly at his father's outburst. "We agreed that you'd be here at 11 o'clock sharp."

"Robert, we said that they could be later, remember?" Jake asked quietly.

"I remember saying that _McFly_ could be late" Robert replied, narrowing his eyes. Riley and Rhuben exchanged glances. "Not my kids."

"But, dad-"

"We'll talk about this later" Robert interrupted Rhuben, giving her a wicked glare.

"Noted" she whispered backing up a step.

"They're here now, that's all that matters" Jake said setting the newspaper aside.

"You need to teach these kids discipline" Robert said getting to his feet. "Without it, they'll walk all over you and won't give a second thought about what you tell them. Right kids?"

"Yes, sir" the Jacksons muttered in reply, looking around everywhere except at Jake, Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie.

"Right" Jake said clapping his hands together. "So, Tom, you told me that you guys have been writing new songs?"

"Yeah, Dougie wrote a song called Ignorance" Harry said, clapping Dougie on the back. He smiled shyly in reply.

"Riley helped me with it the other day" Dougie replied quietly.

"Youlikeher" Danny coughed before giving himself a few slaps on the chest. Tom elbowed him in the side and shook his head slightly, although an amused smile was on his face.

"I like how it turned out" Dougie went on, ignoring his friend's comment.

"Have you guys practiced the song yet?" Jake asked turning to Tom.

"Actually, no" Tom replied slowly. "We've been focusing on personal issues the past few days."

"By personal you mean-"Jake trailed raising his eyebrows. Roberts eyes narrowed even more.

"They're not pregnant if that's what you're thinking" Sydney piped up. Everyone gave him a weird look. Robert was glaring openly at his kids. "Did I say something wrong?" He shrank back against Riley's legs. She smiled gently and ran her fingers through his hair.

"No you didn't" she replied quietly.

"Ok, so we'll have McFly practice first, then a lunch break, then the DarkElements will practice" Jake said, looking off a clipboard. "Is that ok with everyone?"

The Jacksons opened their mouths, but quickly closed them when they saw the look on their dad's face. Tom, Dougie, Danny, and Harry exchanged glances as they headed into the sound booth.

"Sit" Robert said, pointing to the couch.

The Jacksons scrambled to sit down on the couch. Robert gave them all a glare as Jake followed McFly into the sound booth once his back was turned, he gave each of his kids a slap on the cheek.

Sydney immediately started to cry. "Shut up" Robert hissed. "Stop crying you baby and man up!" Sydney wiped at his cheeks, occasionally letting out a sniff.

"Is everything alright out here?" Jake asked, looking back and forth from Robert to Sydney.

"Everything's fine" Robert replied forcing a smile.

"Syd?" Jake asked the small boy. Sydney nodded.

"Everything's fine" he repeated in a voice as if he was going to start crying all over again.

* * *

"That sounded great you guys" Jake said into a microphone as he pressed a button a panel. McFly smiled back at him. "You guys have an hour lunch break now."

"Great, I'm starved" Dougie said rubbing his stomach.

"You ate four pieces of coffee cake and six cinnamon rolls and you're _still_ hungry?" Harry asked in disbelief as he, Tom, Danny, and Dougie left the sound booth.

"Those were sweets" Dougie replied. "I had to wake myself up somehow."

"Whatever, dude" Tom said with a sigh, shaking his head. "Where do you guys want to go for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter" Riley replied with a shrug.

"I want you back here at 2 o'clock on the dot, alright?" Robert said squeezing Noah's shoulders. A look of pain crossed his face as he raised his shoulders to his ears.

"Yeah, dad, no problem" he replied in a tiny voice. As soon as Robert let go. Patrick slid his arm across Noah's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go" he said quietly, ushering his twin out of the room. Sydney rushed out after them, glancing at their father over their shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the lyrics to Guy Who Turned Her Down. McFly does.**


	17. Chapter 17: Gen Finds Out

**Chapter 17**

_Gen Finds Out_

Danny woke up, startled, as he heard a loud noise. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a tired voice as he stared at Rhuben as if she was crazy.

"Gen is coming today" Rhuben replied as she pushed a vacuum cleaner back and forth over the floor

"Has it been two weeks already?" Danny asked, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, I know, it feels like just yesterday we started rehearsals" Rhuben said distractedly. "Riley is insisting we have to clean up before she gets here."

"Why?" Danny asked pulling his blanket up over his head. Rhuben smirked and pulled his blanket off of his bed entirely.

"Well for one thing you guys hardly ever clean around here to begin with" Rhuben said with a little laugh as Danny sat up and glared at her. "Plus, the house really needs it."

"I like the mess" Danny replied, rubbing his bare arms as he shivered from the cold.

"So do I" Rhuben replied truthfully as she sat down at the end of his bed. "It's the guy smell I don't like."

"Fine, I'll spray more axe in here then" Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"You're a bludger **(1)** you know that?" Rhuben asked, shaking her head as she got to her feet.

"Wha?" Danny asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"A lazy person" Rhuben replied, rolling his eyes.

"And I take pride in that" Danny replied with a smirk as he got out of bed and headed over to his dresser. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't clean up my room _that_ much."

* * *

_Ding, Dong_

"Somebody get the door" Tom yelled as he watched TV. Sydney looked up from his drawing book.

"You're closer" he said with a small smile.

_Ding, Dong_

"You're younger, go get the door" Tom replied. Sydney shook his head a small smile on his face, but got up to answer the door anyway.

"Gen!" he said happily once he opened the door and saw the girl standing on the porch.

"Hey, Sydney" Gen replied, setting her bags on the ground and crouched down to give the small boy a hug. "I missed you guys, how've you been?"

"Great" Sydney said, grabbing her bag and struggling to pull it into the house. "We've missed you too. How've you been?"

"Let's put it this way" Gen said as she stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. "You guys are _so_ lucky you don't have to go to school."

"I like school" Sydney said defensively.

"Yeah, you're probably the only person I know who _does_ like school" Gen replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's-enjoyable" Sydney said continuing to struggle with Gen's bag.

"Do you need help?" Gen asked with a little laugh.

"No, no" Sydney replied. "I got it."

"Sydney, who was at the-"Tom trailed off once he spotted Gen. "Door?"

"Gen, this is Tom Fletcher, leader of McFly" Sydney said with a smile. "Tom, this is my good friend Gen."

"Nice to meet you" Gen said with a bright smile as she offered her hand.

"You too" Tom replied slowly, shaking her hand.

"Where's Riley and Rhuben?" Gen asked looking around. "Beautiful house by the way."

"Thanks" Tom replied.

"They should be getting ready to go" Sydney said looking at his watch. "We have rehearsals today."

"Cool" Gen said, her smile widening.

"Where are you staying?" Sydney asked.

"The Garden Springs Hotel" Gen replied. "It's a beautiful place. Thanks for the money help."

"No problem" Sydney said, setting Gen's bag off to the side of the foyer.

"Come on you guys, we have to get going!" Tom yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on one second!" they heard Dougie yell back.

"We're going to be late" Tom yelled back.

"Hold your horses you snag **(2)**" Rhuben shouted. Sydney and Gen started to laugh.

"What'd she call me?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"A sausage" Sydney and Gen replied in unison.

"Are you Australian?" Tom asked Gen.

"Nope, I'm from Canada" Gen replied. "The Jacksons have taught me some phrases."

"Good to know" Tom replied dryly. Sydney giggled into his palm. He turned towards the stairs once again. "Gen's here!" He smirked when footsteps were heard, thundering down the stairs.

"Gen!" Patrick and Noah yelled in unison, jumping down the last four steps before racing into Gen's arms.

"Hey" Riley said walking over to her friend.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Rhuben asked.

"Hey, thanks for sending me those pictures" Gen said giving Riley and Rhuben a hug.

"It's no big" Rhuben replied, waving her hand in the air. Harry loudly cleared his throat. "Right, these are our friends, Harry Judd, Danny Jones, and Dougie Poynter."

"Hi" Harry, Danny, and Dougie said in unison, giving a small wave.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Gen said with a polite nod.

"You guys we need to get going" Tom said giving an exasperated sigh. "Jake and Robert will _kill_ us if we're late."

"Why'd you use that word?" Noah asked quietly. Gen gave him a confused look.

"It's just an expression" Harry replied twirling his drumsticks around his fingers.

"Right" Patrick replied giving an odd laugh. He made a face and ushered his siblings out the door.

"That was weird" Gen commented.

"They've been acting like that for weeks now" Dougie said quietly. "We haven't figured out why yet."

"Have they ever acted that way around you?" Danny asked.

"Well, I would go to visit them at least twice a year" Gen replied. "If they were with their dad, they were to themselves; and if he wasn't there they seemed happier."

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Tom said quietly.

"We'll deal with it later, come on, before we're late" Harry said, heading out the door. Gen tapped her chin in thought as she followed everyone out of the house.

* * *

**-Gen's P.O.V-**

"You guys sounded great today" I said as I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Thanks" Riley and Rhuben said in unison. I gave them a weird look. It still freaked me out how they said stuff in unison.

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking around.

"They took Patrick, Noah, and Sydney out for some 'guy time'" Riley said rolling her eyes and using air quotes.

"Yeah, so we could have 'girl time'" Rhuben replied rolling her eyes.

"Apparently they don't know you guys at all" I replied with a grin.

"I feel more like their maid than friend" Riley said rolling her eyes.

"How're your songs coming?" I asked with growing curiosity. "I can't wait to start singing with you guys."

"They're coming along great" Riley said with a smile. "Patrick and I have just finished a song called _View From Heaven_. That's one of the songs you're going to help us with."

"Cool" I said my grin growing wider. "So?"

"So, what?" Riley and Rhuben asked in unison.

"How are your love lives?" I asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Rhuben asked, giving me a weird look.

"Oh come on" I said rolling my eyes. "There is _no way_ you can live in a house with four guys and not like one of them."

"Think again" Riley said with a little laugh. "We're too busy for boyfriends."

"Sure" I replied with a smirk.

"Seriously" Rhuben muttered.

"I believe you" I replied putting up my hands defensively. Riley and Rhuben both gave me a 'yeah-right' look. "Dougie and Danny seem to have their eye on you though."

Riley started to laugh. "You're kidding right?" Rhuben asked an amused look on her face.

"Trust me, I know the signs of when guys fall head over heels in love with girls" I replied with a teasing smile. "They're always . . . what's the word I'm looking for here? Ah, they're always trying to impress you."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked as she and Rhuben exchanged glances. I had to laugh at that.

"During rehearsals today, they always checked to see if you were watching them, and they seemed to get the inspiration to play better once they knew you were" I replied as if it were obvious.

"We're just friends" Rhuben replied rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who's Danny's roommate" I shot back. "Tell me, were you mean to him when you first met him?"

"Why?" Rhuben asked slowly. I gave her a 'duh' look.

"You're always mean to the person you have a crush on" I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rhuben said, sitting up in her chair so fast, she nearly fell out. "I am _not_ in love with Danny Jones."

"You say you're not but you are" I replied in a sing-song voice. "Just admit it, you'll feel better."

"There's nothing to admit" Rhuben replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" Riley inquired.

"I'm not" Rhuben replied through clenched teeth.

"And what about you and Dougie?" I asked, rounding on Riley.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You seem like a cute couple to me" I replied.

"Yeah, you seem like a cute couple to me" Rhuben repeated, glad the attention was off of her.

"I don't know" Riley replied, running her fingers through her hair. "He's kind of shy."

"Which is a good quality in guys" I pointed out. "Unless they're _too_ shy." I shrugged then grinned at the thoughtful look on Riley's face. She blinked when rapid knocking on the front door was heard.

"I'll get it" she said, getting to her feet.

"It might be the pizza guy" Rhuben said pulling her wallet out of her pocket as she followed her sister to the front door.

I listened as I heard Riley or Rhuben open the front door. Soft voices floated to my ears. I quietly got up off the couch and edged towards the front door. I peeked around the corner and saw Riley and Rhuben glaring at their father as they stood in the foyer.

"You guys are slipping with your music" Robert hissed. "You're messing up bar chords, you're skipping notes, and messing up the measure changes."

"Sorry _dad_" Rhuben said her hands balling up at her sides. "We have a lot on our minds lately." Her head snapped to the side as Robert slapped her. I placed my hand over my mouth as I gasped.

"Your music career will go down hill if you don't shape up" Robert snapped. "Your brother is in the hospital, but I doubt you'd be happy to visit him as his roommate."

"We'll do better next week" Riley muttered.

"You better" Robert said giving her a sharp slap. Riley massaged her jaw as she slowly turned to glare at him.

"Don't give me that look" Robert whispered grabbing Riley's neck with both hands and started to squeeze tightly.

"Stop it" Rhuben cried, grabbing her father's arm. I watched in shock and horror as Robert beat up Riley and Rhuben.

"Tell your brothers that I'll be keeping a close watch on _all _of you" Robert growled. "And I don't want you hanging around those boys anymore. They're a bad influence on you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" Riley and Rhuben replied in unison, gasping for breath.

With that, Robert left the house. I backed away from the foyer and quietly hurried into the kitchen. Pulling out my cell phone, I found Tom's cell phone number on the list on the refrigerator. Looking around, I quickly dialed his phone number.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, it's me, Gen" I said quietly.

"_Why are you whispering_?" Tom asked.

"I need you, Danny, Dougie, and Harry to meet me in the park in ten minutes" I replied quickly.

"_What about Patrick, Noah, and Sydney_?" Tom asked in reply.

"If I know Riley and Rhuben, which I do, they'll be calling you in a few minutes to ask if you could bring them home. Please, this is really important" I replied.

"_Sure no problem_" Tom replied. "_See you in ten minutes_."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Tom asked as he, Danny, Dougie, and Harry walked up to me ten minutes later in the park. "It sounded urgent."

"It is" I replied quietly. "I found out why the Jacksons act so weirdly around their dad."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They get abused" I whispered.

"What?" Danny and Dougie asked in unison.

"A-are you sure?" Tom asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this" I replied annoyed, putting my hands on my hips. "Quite frankly, it's not funny!"

"You're right, it's not" Danny said, putting his hands up defensively. "Just wait until I get my hands on him."

"Look, I know you love Rhuben and everything just don't-"

"What?" Danny interrupted.

"It's obvious, you like her, I mean, come on" Dougie said laughing.

"I don't like her, like her" Danny said rounding on Dougie.

"No, I think you do" Harry said joining the conversation. Tom rolled his eyes and lightly grabbed my arm, pulling me aside.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. I nodded.

"I saw it with my own two eyes" I replied. "From what you guys said, it makes sense. They're afraid of him and this is why."

Tom let out a sigh and shook his head. "We're going to have to do something about this."

"Yeah, but what?" I asked in a quiet voice. "I don't want to see my friends seriously hurt."

"We'll think of something" Tom said quietly, giving me a small smile. "Don't worry."

* * *

**Australian Terms/Phrases**

**1. Bludger-**_Lazy person_

**2. Snag-**_Sausage_


	18. Chapter 18: The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter 18**

_The Heart Never Lies_

**-Rhuben's P.O.V-**

McFly, Gen, my siblings and I were all sitting in the living room working on the new songs we were going to practice at today's rehearsal. Everybody has been acting weird for the past week; weirder than usual.

McFly have been acting kind of stiff around my dad. They seem kind of tense whenever he's around us too. Maybe they . . . nah, that's not possible. Anyway, Tom and Gen seem to have hit it off with each other. I'm not sure if they realize it, but they always seem to flirt with each other.

"What time should we be down at the studio?" Riley asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmmm, in two hours" Tom replied, setting his guitar aside and looking at his watch. He stretched his arms over his head.

Patrick and Noah are more quiet then usual. But, they do have their fair share of acting like Harry. They seem to have a lot of fun together. I never realized how much alike the three of them were.

Sydney and Tom look really cute together. I think Sydney thinks of Tom as another brother for him. Tom gives Sydney advice when he needs it and Gen likes to spend time with him making cookies or brownies.

Dougie and Riley spend a lot of time together writing music or going to the mall. Granted, its not a date because my brothers or I go along with them, but everyone knows how much Dougie likes her. We're just wondering if she likes him.

As for me and Danny, let's just say I'm finally understanding what Gen said when she first arrived here. We've been getting along fine ever since we became friends, but now I can't help but feel self-conscious around him. I've asked Noah about this and he thinks that I've fallen for him. I'm afraid that is what happened.

I shook my head and focused on the song I was writing. I haven't gotten that far on it, maybe a good half of it. It's called _The Heart Never Lies_. I guess you could say its about the love you have for someone and you should listen to your heart.

Well, I couldn't concentrate on the song though. Every once and in a while I found myself taking quick looks at Danny.

'_Man, I'm turning into such a girl_' I thought looking down at my notebook. I worked on the song, eventually asking Noah for some assistance and felt a pair of eyes boring holes into my head. I looked over at Danny and saw him quickly change his gaze to his paper.

"Dougs, what are you doing?" Patrick asked, looking up as he turned on the TV.

"Watching TV" Dougie replied with a shrug as the picture on the TV screen slowly came up.

"It's no wonder you can't concentrate on anything" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I can't take the silence" Dougie replied rolling his eyes.

On the screen two nineteen-year-olds were making out. I made a face at the fixated looks Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry had on the screen and automatically turned to Sydney.

"You shouldn't be watching this" Gen said with a small laugh, shielding his eyes.

"I'm a genius remember. I know what goes on when guys and girls admit when they like each other. I know _all_ about the birds and he bees" Sydney said staring at his music book. While I worked the lyrics to the song I was writing, he was working on the melody.

"Jeez," I muttered under my breath.

"I know," Danny said, averting his gaze from the TV.

"How do they breathe?"

"Want to find out?"

I rolled my eyes shoved his shoulder, although I felt my face heat up. "All boys are the same."

"I take offense to that" Tom said with a look of amusement.

"I can see why" Riley replied with a smirk. "You're the most polite out of all of them."

"Hey" Dougie burped, feeling insulted.

"I rest my case" she muttered in a monotone.

"Yeah" Noah said going back to the topic at hand "I would never ask a girl to make out like Danny just did."

"If you ever get a girl" Patrick shot back with a smirk. Noah stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his twin brother into a headlock and the two of them started to wrestle on the floor.

"No hair pulling" Harry warned as he watched the boys in amusement.

Danny tried not to laugh with embarrassment as he sunk down in his seat.

"If you want a girl to make out with you, you don't ask like that anyway" Dougie said turning his attention to the conversation.

"How do you do it?" Gen asked with a wide smile.

'_This is really entertaining_' I thought, setting my notebook aside.

"Well" Tom interrupted, "first you make sure they want to.".

"No you don't!" Dougie said. "You just kiss her and if she kisses you back, you've got it made."

"And if she doesn't you run like hell" Harry added.

Riley, Gen, and I exchanged glances and laughed. Sydney let out a small giggle as he continued to work. Patrick and Noah were still wrestling with each other on the floor. I couldn't believe guys actually talked about this stuff with each other. _'And don't any girls get a say in it?'_ I thought, sitting up in my seat._  
_  
"You know what would be smart?" Danny asked.

"What?" Harry, Tom, and Dougie asked him.

"Maybe we should ask the _girl_ how she would want to kiss someone, because wouldn't she know about that stuff more then any of us?" Danny asked trying to sound smart.

At first I just looked at him. Then his words actually hit me, and I started laughing. Riley and Gen joined in too.

"How do girls want to be kissed?" Tom asked. Riley and Gen exchanged looks. Half of it was surprise and the other half was un-sureness.

"You're asking the wrong girl" I said, leaning back against the couch.

"Are you a lesbian?" Dougie asked in a really loud voice. Riley punched him on the arm. "Ow, what?"

"You don't just ask a girl that question" she said annoyed.

I laughed and threw a balled up piece of paper at him, "No, I'm not a lesbian."

"Then what do you mean?" Dougie asked.

"Duh, Dougie" Harry said rolling his eyes. "What else could she mean?"

"She's never been kissed" Danny supplied.

"Really?" Harry looked at me like I was lying.

"Dead serious" I told him with a little chuckle

"And how would you know that?" Tom asked Danny with an amusing look.

"When you guys locked us in the closet, we played a game of truths and that was one of the questions I asked her" Danny replied with as shrug. I felt myself blush again.

"Can we please change the subject? Talking about kissing makes me wanna dry heave!" Noah grumbled from the floor. The older kids started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, Jake has scheduled a beach side concert for us tomorrow" Tom said, picking up his guitar. "We have a busy schedule so we can't be out late tonight."

"Gen, you're going to be a part of the concert too" Sydney said happily.

"I am?" Gen asked, her eyes widening. "Oh, that means I have to call my friends back at home so they can watch the show on TV."

"Do you want me to send copies of the pictures I take to your friends?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Of course" Gen replied happily, getting to her feet and starting to jump up and down on the couch. "That would be so bewdie**(1)**! They're so jealous that I'm here with two of their favorite bands."

"And we also have a press junket today" Tom went on. "But then we have the night free. You guys want to do something?"

"We can worry about that later" Riley said. "Right now we have to finish these songs or Jake and our dad will be pissed."

I grabbed my notebook and went back to work, but not before seeing the looks McFly and Gen shot at each other. I had the suspicion that they did know what dad does to us.

* * *

"Great job you guys" Jake said through a microphone. "Take five and then we'll work on Friday Night, Silence is a Scary Sound, That Girl, Star Girl, and Please Please."

"Man, I don't like that song" Danny said, putting down his guitar and pulling off his headphones.

"Why?" Tom asked. Danny shrugged in reply.

"I just never really liked it" he said as the four of them left the sound booth.

The Jacksons and Gen were sitting on one of the couches, leaning over a piece of paper.

"Here, you guys come in" Sydney said, pointing at a spot on the piece of paper. "Noah you're playing the drums on every beat, gradually getting faster. Riley, Patrick, Rhuben, you're doing the same, only on your guitars. You play the same note on every beat."

"I didn't know you could play the guitar" Harry said making all of them jump.

"_Don't do that_" Noah growled, his hand on his heart.

"Sorry" Harry replied as he went over to the water dispenser in the corner.

"I play a little bit" Rhuben replied. "But, I'm not as good as Patrick or Riley. They taught me."

"Eh, you're alright" Patrick said with a grin. Rhuben smirked and pushed him off the couch.

"Don't push your brother" Robert said in monotone.

"Yes, sir" Rhuben replied, rolling her eyes.

"I saw that" Robert said, knocking his knuckles on her head.

"Yeah, yeah" Rhuben said, pushing his hand away.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tom asked, trying to get a glimpse at the sheet of paper.

"We're going over music, thank you" Gen said firmly pushing him away. "You'll find out what once it's our turn to rehearse."

"Alright, everyone back in the booth" Jake said clapping his hands together. "We're going to start off with Friday Night."

Harry, Tom, Dougie, and Danny muttered under their breath as they headed back into the sound booth and got ready to play the next song.

I blinked as I watched McFly rehearse. Did Danny just wink at me? Maybe the lights are playing tricks on me. Maybe Gen was right. Is Danny trying to impress me?

"Oh my god" Gen said slowly.

"What?" Riley asked turning to look at her.

"Danny just winked at Rhuben" she replied.

"Oooooh" Patrick and Noah automatically stared to tease me. "Danny and Rhuben sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Robert muttered, glaring at Danny through the window.

"Way to go guys" I muttered, sliding down the couch.

"You don't actually have _feelings_ for the McFly boy do you?" Sydney asked, his eyes widening.

"Shut up" Rhuben hissed.

"She does" Riley and Gen replied in unison.

"I do not" Rhuben replied, annoyed.

* * *

"Wow" Tom whispered.

"Gen's good" Danny muttered.

"Really good" Harry said.

"I'm hungry" Dougie said looking around the room. "Are there any doughnuts or something in here?"

"Ssshhhh" Tom, Danny, and Harry hissed, slapping Dougie on the arms.

"How was that, daddy?" Sydney asked, pulling off his headphones and setting down his violin.

"I think Gen needs to work on hitting her high notes, but other than that, the song was great" Robert replied.

"Jake?" Riley asked, turning to McFly's manager.

"Gen, you have an amazing voice" Jake said after a moment's hesitation.

"Thank you" Gen replied with a wide smile.

"I think this song and _I Learned From You_ will be a big hit, especially with Gen helping you guys" Tom piped up. Patrick and Noah made kissing noises. Gen rolled her eyes and pulled off her headphones.

"Is that all you needed me for?" she asked us.

"Yeah, thanks for the help" I replied.

"No problem, it's a lot of fun" Gen replied as she left the sound booth.

"Ok, dad, this is the last song we're going to rehearse today" Riley said as she handed me her spare guitar.

"Alright" he replied with a nod and pressed some buttons on the control board.

"I'll cue you guys with a point when its time for you to start singing" Sydney said as he got behind the piano.

"Thanks, Syd" Patrick said as he picked up his bass guitar and ruffled Sydney's hair. He gave his dimpled smile in return.

"Everyone ready?" he asked his siblings.

"Yeah" Riley replied. "Guys, this song is called _The Heart Never Lies_."

Sydney let out a slow breath and started playing the piano to the beginning of the song. He looked up after four measures and pointed at Riley.

Riley, Patrick, and I came in on the guitar, hopping a little bit from foot to foot. Noah came in on the drums, playing on all four counts. Sydney flicked his head to the side, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and pointed at me. I gave a slight nod, stepped up to the microphone and started to sing.

I smiled at my siblings then looked out the studio window and right at Danny. He gave me a wide smile and a thumbs up. And in that instant I knew, I fell in love with Danny Jones. . .


	19. Chapter 19: Advice and Proof

**Chapter 19**

_Advice and Proof_

"Hey, Gen, could I talk to you?" Danny asked quietly as the rest of his band mates filed past him, leaving for a lunch break.

"Sure" Gen replied with a small smile. "Let's talk over lunch, I'm starved."

"Alright" Danny replied with a small smile.

The two of them left the building in silence, heading towards a café down the street. They sat down at a booth and waited for someone to take their order. Danny played with the necklace around his neck while Gen tightened her pig tails and retied the bows at each end.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Gen asked once they got their order.

"Rhuben" he replied shortly.

"I had a feeling" Gen replied with a smirk.

"Ok, so I _really_ like her and-"

"How long?" Gen interrupted him.

"Probably when I first saw her" Danny replied with a shrug.

"When'd you first see her?" Gen asked.

"At the mall about a month ago" Danny replied. "Jake took us to see them performing their mall concert. They were introducing themselves when we started to watch."

"I see" Gen replied. "Go on."

"So anyway, we started off as enemies first, always fighting and everything" Danny replied, waving his hand in the air.

"Then you guys were locked in the closet" Gen replied with a nod.

"I take it Tom told you about that?" Danny asked with a smile.

"If you ask me, it sounded pretty funny" Gen replied with a sheepish smile.

"It wasn't at first" Danny muttered in reply.

"At first?" Gen asked, a knowing smile sliding onto her face.

"Well, I suggested we play A Game of Truths to pass the time and we found out a lot about each other" Danny replied. "I think we found trust in each other too."

"Aw, that's so sweet" Gen cooed. Danny laughed quietly.

"Like I said, we found this trust in each other" Danny repeated. "But, I can't help but feel that our friendship has nothing but lies and secrets in it."

"Everyone's entitled to a secret, Danny" Gen pointed out.

"Yeah, I know" Danny replied. "You found out they were abused and that's one big secret that I wish I never found out. I have this feeling that there's more to the Jacksons than we know. And if Rhuben and I were ever to go out, I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"You really are in a bind" Gen muttered. "Just make her feel like she can come to you for anything and that you'll always be there to help her."

"I can do that" Danny replied with a wide smile. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem" Gen replied with a smile of her own. "Are you ready to go?" She went to pull out her wallet. Danny reached over the table and grabbed her arm, smiling at her.

"I'll pay for us" he replied.

"Thanks" Gen said with a smile.

"It's the least I could do" Danny replied placing the money on the table. "Come on, we should get back before we're late."

"Alright" Gen said getting to her feet.

* * *

"Where'd you guys disappear to?" Tom asked as Danny and Gen met up with him, Dougie, Harry, and Jake outside the recording studio.

"I needed some advice" Danny muttered.

"Awwww" Dougie said making a baby face. "Does Daniel need help figuring out which boxers to buy at the supermarket?"

"Ha ha" Danny said rolling his eyes as he punched Dougie on the shoulder. Dougie punched him back.

"Enough" Jake said pushing the two boys apart. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Did the Jacksons ever leave for lunch?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure" Dougie replied.

"Last I checked, Robert wanted to talk to them" Jake replied.

"Uh oh" McFly and Gen said in unison.

"What?" Jake asked, looking at all of them.

"Um, nothing" Gen replied with a brief smile before charging inside the building. Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie hurried in after her. A confused look crossing his face, Jake followed his clients inside.

"What's wrong you guys?" he asked.

"Sssshh" the five of them hissed.

"But-"

"Hey, Jake, I need some help" an assistant called from the lobby.

"Is it really important?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it is" the assistant replied.

"Alright, I'm coming" Jake said with a sigh.

Gen lead the way down the hall and to a door where they could hear loud screaming. The door was open a crack and the five teenagers crouched by the door, peeking in.

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SON!" Robert yelled as his hand smacked Sydney across the face, leaving a large red mark. Several marks just like it dotted his face. "I TAKE YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC SIBLINGS IN, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME? BY RUNNING AWAY!"

"Why do you think we ran away?" Patrick wheezed, getting to his feet. He pulled Sydney away from Robert and received the next slap and the next. He covered his face with his hands as Robert continued to beat on him. "WHAT'S WRONG? AREN"T YOU GOING TO CRY?"

"We don't want to give you the satisfaction of crying" Noah whispered from the floor. He let out a chocked couch as Robert slammed his foot into his side.

"YOUR PARENTS WERE LUCKY THAT THEY DIED." Robert continued, ignoring Noah's comment. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THAT MEANT THEY WERE FINALLY RID OF YOU!"

Sydney started crying. Rhuben pulled him into her arms, whispering words into his ear. Riley stood in front of the two of them, making sure Robert wouldn't go near them.

"That's…not…true…" Sydney said through the tears.

Robert growled and headed over to Rhuben and Sydney. Riley punched him in the jaw and aimed a swift kick to the chest. He staggered back but regained his balance. He pushed Patrick and Noah out of the way and charged at Riley, knocking her onto the floor.

"No, no" Sydney whined as he was roughly pulled from Rhuben's grasp.

Robert pushed Rhuben and she crashed into a chair, flipping over it, and falling to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A LIAR!" Robert yelled, roughly shaking Sydney.

Gen quietly closed the door before standing up and facing McFly. "What'd I tell you?" she asked quietly. Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry exchanged glances.

"We can't let them know we spied on them" Dougie whispered.

"You're just worried that Riley will be pissed" Harry said thumping him on the back.

"Duh" he replied smirking.

"He's coming" Gen hissed, pushing them back down the hall. "Act like we just got back."

"Got it" Tom replied with a nod. "So, what'd you guys get for lunch?"

"Chicken fingers" Dougie replied.

"I got a calzone and some ice cream" Harry said with a little hop in his step. The five of them continued talking and warily eyed Robert as he left the room and walked past them down the hall.

"Hey, we're back" Gen said as she, Harry, Dougie, Danny, and Tom walked into the room. She stopped, looking at the Jacksons. "What's going on?"

"What happened to Patrick's nose?" Dougie asked, kneeling beside the young boy.

"Oh, he walked into a wall" Noah said quickly rattling an excuse, and then his face fell. Harry gave him a hard stare. His blue eyes were dull with sadness.

Letting out a sigh, Rhuben headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Noah asked fearfully, his eyes wide.

"I'm just going for a walk" she said gently. "I'll be back soon." Gen elbowed Danny in the side.

"What?" he whispered.

"Talk to her" Gen whispered back.

"I'll come with you" Danny said turning to face Rhuben. She stopped and glared at him.

"No, I want to be alone."

"I'm coming, we need to talk" Danny insisted.

Rhuben rolled her eyes and flashed ten fingers two times to her siblings, to let them know that she'll be back in twenty minutes. They nodded and went to sit down on the couch.

Sydney glanced at Tom as he passed them, and he saw the scared look in his eyes, and his cheeks were pale. Sydney sighed; he knew that he had to start packing soon, because if Tom knew their secret, it was obvious that they were going to go home soon.

* * *

"You do know that when it comes to people talking to each other, one person has to speak" Rhuben said calmly as she and Danny walked through the chilled Los Angeles air.

"I'm just thinking of what I'm trying to say first" Danny said and sighed. "Ok, my first question, has Ashton bothered you at all recently?"

"No" Rhuben replied shortly.

"Ok. What's up with you guys and your dad?" Danny asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rhuben asked slowly.

"I mean, you guys looked kind of freaked when he's here" Danny replied.

"Nothing that really matters, we're just not drawn to him as much" Rhuben replied.

"What about your mom?" Danny asked.

"Don't have one" Rhuben replied and looked at the sky.

"What happened to her?"

"What's with the 3rd degree?" Rhuben demanded as she stopped walking and looked at Danny with pure fury.

"Sorry" Danny whispered, looking sincere. He reached out and brushed her black hair away from her purple eyes.

Rhuben didn't want to, but she knew that she was starting to fall for this British boy from Bolton, England. He seemed to spice up her life, so she forgot about her past, and it was kind of fun to argue with him. She sighed and turned away.

"Its fine" she replied. "Sorry I snapped"

Danny took a deep breath before blurting out the question.

"Are you abused?" he asked. Rhuben looked shocked. Then fury replaced that.

"How . . . how dare you! My father loves me! Loves us! He would never hit me! I mean, sure I'm a klutz most ties! But that doesn't have anything to do with it. If my father ever hurt me or my brothers or sister I'd-"

Rhuben was cut off by Danny placing a hand over her mouth. She glared up into his soft gaze. They stared at each other before Rhuben relaxed, slumping her shoulders. He slowly pulled his hand away.

"What was that for?" she asked slightly irritated.

"There was no other way to shut you up" Danny said looking uncomfortable as he put his hands in his pockets. Rhuben glared at him. Then a grin spread across his face. "Well, there _is_ another way."

"I'm not letting you kiss me" Rhuben said punching him on the shoulder.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Danny asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I can read minds" Rhuben replied dryly.

"Well? Are you?" Danny pressed further. Rhuben turned away from him. Her 'yes' barley audible.

"I knew it. How come you didn't tell?" Danny asked.

"I can't just go up to someone I know and say, 'Oh! By the way I get abused!'." Rhuben explained.

"And you've had to live with that your whole life?" Danny asked quietly. Rhuben nodded and he let out a low whistle.

"Just, don't tell anyone. If you do, my family would be split apart. And I can't risk that" she said quietly. "I'm fine living the way I am now. As long as Riley and I are alive to help our brothers, we'll be fine. Just please…don't tell. Besides, we have great friends to help us get by."

"I won't tell as long as you do one thing for me" Danny said, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's that?" Rhuben asked suspiciously.

"Call me. Call me, or Harry, Tom, Dougie, Gen, or Jake. If you're ever in trouble. 'Cause me and our mates, we can help you guys" Danny replied, taking a step closer.

"But-"

"Promise me!" Danny insisted, grabbing her shoulders with both hands. Rhuben took a step forward and rested her head on his chest.

"I promise" she muttered in reply.

"Good" Danny replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.


	20. Chapter 20: Arguing

**Chapter 20**

_Arguing_

"We should be getting back to the recording studio" Danny said after a couple of moments. He let go of Rhuben and stepped back.

"Oh yeah, we still need to tell Jake about Dougie's idea" Rhuben said with a nod.

"This is probably one of Dougie's best ideas ever" Danny said tapping his chin in thought.

"Doesn't really surprise me" Rhuben replied. "He doesn't seem like the thinking type ya know?"

"Trust me, I know" Danny replied rolling his eyes. Rhuben smirked and rolled up the sleeves to her shirt. "Hey, how'd you get those scars?"

"Shoot" Rhuben whispered, scratching her arm, avoiding Danny's gaze. "Um, nowhere."

"You've had to have gotten them somewhere" Danny pressed.

"I don't know where I got it-them" Rhuben replied quickening her pace. Danny rushed after her and grabbed her arm.

"Did you get them from your dad?" he asked quietly.

"No, they're _not_ from my dad" Rhuben replied rolling her eyes.

"Well . . . are they from Ashton?" Danny asked.

"What does Ashton have anything to do with this?" Rhuben demanded.

"What do I know about him?" Danny asked. "He could be abusive like your dad."

"Yeah, except he's not" Rhuben snapped.

"Why are you getting defensive?" Danny asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not. _You're_ being nosey!" Rhuben snapped, prodding him in the chest. "You don't even-just forget it."

She walked over to the fence and looked out over the ocean. Danny sighed and stood next to her. Leaning against it. Silence fell over the two of them.

Rhuben glanced over briefly at him before turning back to the waves. Without thinking, she did it again, but quickly looked away before he noticed. She then made a third glance over at him, again without him knowing. Her gaze then fell on his eyes and seemed to freeze there.

There was something different about them. They didn't hold the playful, cocky look she was used to. Instead they held a look of thought and almost seemed to have a slight amount of sadness. Moment later, Danny's eyes flashed in her direction, causing her to look away.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She replied. He turned to face her, a smile forming across his face.

"What is it?" he asked. "You wouldn't keep checking me out if it was nothing."

"How do you do that?" Rhuben asked, still not looking at him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"How can you make me mad one minute than make me laugh and forget about why I was mad the next" Rhuben replied turning to face him.

"It's a gift" he replied with a shrug. For the next few minutes, the two just stood there, staring at each other in silence. Finally Danny spoke up.

"Anyway, why do you guys put up with your dad beating you. You don't deserve it. He's a jerk." She searched his blue eyes and found sincerity. "Why not just put an end to it?"

"It's more complicated then it sounds" Rhuben replied. "I put my brothers first. If we do anything, we'll be sent to the orphanage and people will try to adopt us separately. I don't know what I'd do without my siblings with me."

Danny shook his head as she explained. "No one will break you guys up. There's someone close to you who would be glad to take all of you guys. I promise, nothing else will hurt you. I'll keep you safe." A small smile crept onto Rhuben's face.

"Thanks" she replied softly.

"No problem" Danny replied just as quiet.

The salty ocean air pulled whipped around them. They continued to stare at each other, not saying a word. Then they slowly got closer and closer. Their lips met as they kissed under the sunny sky before any of them knew what was happening.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on?" Tom asked quietly.

"It's nothing" Sydney replied, his dimples showing in his cheeks as he smile. "We're fine."

"We saw what your dad did" Gen said with an annoyed sigh.

"You-"Patrick swallowed thickly. "Saw?" Noah turned pale as the realization dawned on him.

"Yes, we saw" Tom replied. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not any of your business" Riley snapped, her eyes flashing.

"We can help" Dougie said quietly. Riley glanced at him and her gaze softened.

"How?" Sydney asked doubtfully.

"We just will" Harry replied slowly. "We don't want to see you guys hurt anymore. Your dad is a really bad person."

"No, ya think" Noah said rolling his eyes.

"I've always had my suspicions" Gen added. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have gotten my parents or someone to help."

"We don't trust a lot of people when we first meet them" Riley replied. She paused. "Rhuben and me especially."

"I would have never known that" Dougie replied with a smirk. Riley smirked back at him.

"We need to at least tell Jake, he knows people" Tom offered.

"Could we tell him later?" Sydney asked a genuine smile sliding onto his face. "I'm having too much fun singing."

"We can't practice without Danny and Rhuben" Harry replied.

"I wonder what they're doing" Noah said tapping his chin in thought.

"Oooooh, Danny and Rhuben are alone together" Sydney said with a giggle.

* * *

Rhuben's eyes widened in shock as she pushed Danny away from her. He slowly opened his eyes and stared back at her.

"Whoa" he whispered, lightly touching his lips.

"What was that?" Rhuben asked him. Danny arched an eyebrow, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"You may not know this" he replied slowly as if he was explaining things to a Kindergartener. "But, that's a sign of affection normal people call a kiss."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Rhuben nearly yelled.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked crossing his arms over his chest. "_You_ were the one who kissed _me._ Besides, it takes four lips to kiss and two of them were yours."

"And why would I want to kiss you?" Rhuben asked her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Danny grinned at her.

"I can't help it if you find me attractive" Danny replied. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"Do you actually want me to answer that?" Rhuben asked in a monotone. "You can drop dead on the spot as long as it means I don't have to worry about your arrogant attitude." Danny stared at her.

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asked.

"What?" Rhuben shrieked.

"_Normal people_ would leave after they made a statement like that" Danny replied, his grin still on his face.

"Well _excuse me_" Rhuben said waving her hands in the air. "Do you make a joke out of everything?"

"Only things I find funny" Danny replied laughing a little bit. "Right now, I think this situation is hilarious."

"Thanks to _you_, I'm trying to keep my brothers safe, stay on top of my music, _and_ try to catch up on my sleep because Mr. Snores A Lot keeps me up each and every night" Rhuben hissed. Danny stared at her, tilting his head slightly as he listened. "And _now_ I have to worry about your being nosey about my personal life!"

"So, you didn't get those scars from your dad or Ashton" Danny said grabbing Rhuben's wrist and turning her arm over to look at the scars. "Are you a cutter too?" Rhuben's jaw dropped in disbelief. She brought her hand back and slapped him on the cheek.

"I can't believe you just said that" she said stepping by him and heading down the street. Danny sighed heavily and started to follow her.

"Rhuben wait" he called. "I didn't mean to say that. Rhuben, come on." He stopped walking as a brunette passed by him. "Hello, what's your name?"

* * *

"When are they going to get back here?" Sydney asked annoyed.

"I'll call Rhuben on her cell phone" Gen offered. She jumped as the door burst open and Danny and Rhuben came into the room. "Then again, I might not have to."

"What's going on?" Harry the two of them.

"Ask _him_!" Rhuben snapped, turning around and giving Danny the finger. He glared back at her.

"What'd you do this time?" Riley asked calmly as she sat in the armchair across from them. Rhuben cut in before Danny could reply.

"_He_ went and _kissed_ _me_, and then went on to flirt with some other girl" Rhuben growled.

"Oh sure, you want me to explain and then you go and get your story wrong" Danny sneered.

Rhuben's eyes narrowed in fury and Noah, who was watching, quickly leapt in front of Rhuben before she could lunge at Danny and grab his throat.

"Besides, why would I want to flirt with someone else when I already have you" he added in a quieter tone.

"Ha!" Rhuben snapped.

"Would you guys set aside your differences for now so we can show Jake Dougie's idea?" Tom asked rolling his eyes.

"Nuh-uh, there's _no way_ I'm-"

"Alright guys let's get back to work" Jake said clapping his hands together as he came back into the room, shortly followed by Robert.

"Jake, Dougie has an idea he'd like to tell you" Harry said quickly. He pushed Rhuben aside and whispered, "Just cooperate with him for now. Then, you can be mad at him later."

"Gladly" Rhuben replied through clenched teeth.

"So, what's your idea?" Jake asked the quiet kids.

"It better be good" Robert muttered. The Jacksons shifted their weight from foot to foot as they looked around the room.

"Well, we were thinking we could combine our bands and play a couple of songs together" Dougie muttered. "Like, for the song _I'll Be Ok_ Rhuben would sing Danny's parts with him and Riley would sing with Tom and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney would be backups." He turned to the three boys. "No offense."

"It's alright" they muttered in unison.

"So what do you think?" Tom asked a hopeful look on his face.

"Let's try it" Jake replied with a grin as he clapped his hands together.

"What?" Robert asked, blinking. Gen smiled and sat down on the arm of the couch and gave her friends a thumbs up.

"Let's see what they can do" Jake replied. "Come on, sit, sit. This'll be great."

"Did you see the look on dad's face?" Riley asked quietly a triumphant smile on her face.

"Priceless" Patrick replied as they bumped fists.

"Everybody ready?" Tom asked, taking charge.

"Ready" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney replied in unison.

"Yup" Dougie burped.

"Next time burp in that direction" Danny said waving his hand in front of his face. Dougie laughed and stepped up to a microphone.

"Danny, you and Rhuben will be singing the first verse and the first chorus together, then Riley and I will" Tom said.

"Alright" Danny replied with a sigh.

"Patrick, Noah, Sydney, you sing whenever Dougie does, ok?" Tom asked. "We'll work out more parts for you later."

"Ok, Tom" Sydney said happily as he walked over to another microphone and lowered it for him. Patrick and Noah rolled their eyes and lifted Sydney into the air, adjusting the microphone for the two of them. "We're ready."

"Ready" Harry replied twirling his drumsticks around his fingers.

"Alright" Tom replied. "1 . . . 2 . . .1, 2, 3, 4." Jake sat and watched as Tom and his friends performed their song, "I'll Be OK."

"That was amazing!" Jake got to his feet, clapping his friends together.

"Great idea, Dougs" Rhuben said clapping him on the back.

"I'm glad I thought of it" Dougie said with a grin.

"Great job on the drums, Harry" she added walking over to him.

"Thanks" he replied with a smile. He glanced at Danny and then turned back to her. "What's going on with you and Danny?"

"I'll tell you later" Rhuben muttered, her blue eyes flashing.

"Jake, don't we have that press junket to go to?" Sydney asked as Patrick and Noah set him on the ground.

"Oh you're right" Jake replied looking at his watch.

"Alright, everyone in the car" Robert said as his kids hurried out of the sound booth. "You did a great job today."

"Do we have time to go back for a quick shower?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, we have enough time" Jake replied.

"Great" Riley replied happily.

"Gen gets to ride with us" Sydney nearly yelled, pulling Gen out of the room by the hand. His siblings rushed out after him. Shaking his head, Robert followed his kids to his car.

Silently, Danny, Tom, Harry, and Dougie followed Jake to his car and climbed inside. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the McFly apartment.

"So" Tom said slowly. "You kissed Rhuben and she got mad at you?"

"What happened?" Dougie asked.

"I thought she liked you" Harry added.

"Shut up" Danny snapped.

He made a face seconds later and fanned the air in front of his face. Tom started coughing.

"Sorry guys, I farted" Dougie said with a little laugh.

"That doesn't surprise me" Harry replied pinching his nose shut.

"DOUGIE!"


	21. Chapter 21: Press and Ice Cream

**Chapter 21**

_Press and Ice Cream_

"Nice outfits" Gen commented as the Jacksons came down the stairs. "Do you always try and wear the same themed clothing?"

"Yup" Sydney replied happily. All five Jacksons were wearing dressy button up shirts and ties.

Riley's tie had red and black diagonal stripes on it. She was also wearing a red and black beanie, dark wash jeans and red and white Pumas.

Rhuben's tie had purple and black diagonal stripes on it. She was wearing a black hat and a black vest on over her button up shirt. She had on dark wash jeans and purple and black Nikes.

Patrick and Noah's ties had black and white diagonal stripes on it. They both had their shirt sleeves rolled up to their elbows. They were both wearing jean shorts and black boots.

Sydney's tie had light blue and dark blue diagonal stripes. His shirt was unbuttoned partially to reveal a blue shirt on underneath. He was wearing baggy jeans and black and blue DC shoes.

"Last time we were into camouflage" Riley said shaking her head. "This might be weird for me to say, but I like your dress Gen. It reminds me of a Greek goddess or something."

Gen looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a white and gold lined dress over black leggings and gold ballet flats. She had her hair in two long French braids and a beret to top off her look.

"Thanks, it took a little while for my grandma to do my hair, but I think it was worth it" Gen replied. "Thanks for the ride over, Jake."

"No problem" Jake replied, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table.

"So why are you and Danny fighting?" Riley asked, turning to her sister.

"Yeah, normally when someone kisses someone else they don't get mad" Gen replied. She paused for a second. "Unless the guy really annoys you and never leaves you alone. Or that they have bad breath."

"I don't want to talk about it" Rhuben muttered. Jake looked back and froth from Gen to Rhuben.

"Is this some girl talk that I should leave the room for?" he asked.

"Nah, its fine Jake" Riley replied as McFly entered the kitchen.

"It's about time" Patrick said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, it takes time to look as good as we do" Danny replied with a smirk. A smirk slowly spread across Rhuben's face. Seeing the look on her face, Noah pushed her out the door.

"Don't even think about it" he warned. "Daddy, we're ready to go, come on."

"Relax, I'm right here" Robert replied, giving Noah a harsh glare.

"Sorry" he said quietly, shrinking back.

"It's alright, Noah" Riley whispered into his ear as the Jacksons and Robert headed out the door. "Gen, you coming with us?"

"I'll ride with the guys' this time" Gen replied with a smile before turning to Jake. "We _all_ need to talk to you."

Jake's eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Uh, ok" he replied getting to his feet and pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "None of you are pregnant are you?"

"No" Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Gen replied in a monotone. Jake looked relived.

"Oh, good" he replied. "Tell me about your problems in the car."

* * *

"You think what?" Jake asked tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"We don't think, we _know_" Tom replied. "Robert abuses the Jacksons."

"That's a big accusation guys" Jake said shaking his head.

"But, it explains everything" Danny replied. "Haven't you ever noticed how scared they are of their father?"

"It could just be because of their discipline" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, a discipline entitled 'You don't do as I say and I'll hit you'" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"We wouldn't be saying anything unless we thought it was true" Gen added in a desperate tone. "Sydney is the most scared. On the back of his neck he has bruises in the shape of fingers."

"I don't know-"

"They admitted it to us" Tom said quietly. Jake sighed and glanced at the black mini van, holding the Jackson family; that was driving ahead of them.

"If what you're saying is true . . . I'll look into it" Jake replied.

"Yes" Gen hissed, giving the boys a high-five. Tom caught her eye and gave her a wink. Gen blushed and bowed her head as her cell phone rang. "Hello? Ok, ok, calm down."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Turn on the radio" Gen replied. "What station? Set it to 74.5"

"Got it" Tom replied turning on the radio and turning up the volume.

"_Coming up next we have McFly's newest single Star Girl. This song along with the DarkElements new song The Heart Never Lies have been playing all day. There have been loads of requests for these songs and we don't want to disappoint. This is DJ Young on the LA Air" _the radio DJ replied. McFly started cheering when they heard the beginning to Star Girl on the radio.

"Yeah, we heard it" Gen said into her phone.

"Ssssh" Danny and Dougie shushed her. She jumped, catching her cell phone before it hit the ground.

"I gotta go" she carried on in a whisper. "I'll talk to you once we get there."

* * *

"So how is it working with McFly?" a reporter asked sticking a microphone in front of Sydney's face.

"It is so much fun" he replied with a wide smile. "We help each other come up with ideas for our next song."

"I see and you are the one who wrote _The Heart Never Lies_?" he asked shifting the microphone over to Rhuben.

"That's right" she replied with a nod.

"Where'd you get the inspiration for that?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rhu-Rhu, where'd you get the inspiration for that song?" Patrick asked with a wide grin. Riley elbowed him in the side.

"Don't help" she hissed. Rhuben hesitated, biting her lower lip before answering.

"It just came to me" she replied with a shrug.

"And who are you?" the reporter asked turning to Gen.

"My name is Gen" Gen replied with a smile. "I'm a friend of the DarkElements' and I've been helping the band for a while."

"What do you do to help the band?" the reporter asked.

"She sings some of our songs actually" Riley replied.

"On our first CD she is the backup singer for some of our songs" Patrick added.

"It's a lot of fun to do, the DarkElements and McFly are great people to work with" Gen added.

"Your newest song Star Girl is already a huge success, what's that song about?" the reporter asked turning to McFly.

"Uh, actually that's a song completely inspired by Dougie" Tom replied. "He once had a dream that he fell in love with a girl alien so we wrote a song about that. Plus, this was the perfect space song to put in space jokes."

"Like what?" the reporter asked. McFly exchanged glances and started laughing.

"Well one of the lines says, '_I was afraid when you kissed me on your intergalactical frisbee_' referring to a UFO" Danny replied.

"And of course there's no space song with out a Uranus joke" Harry added.

"Yeah, another one of the lines is, '_There's nothing on earth that could save us, when I fell in love with Uranus_'" Tom replied trying not to laugh.

"Dougie did you think that your dream would turn into a song?" the reporter asked, turning to the youngest member of McFly.

"Oh, no, not at all" Dougie replied. "I just told them my dream one morning. I thought it was pretty stupid but I wanted to tell them."

"DarkElements, McFly, do you have any other songs in the making right now?" the reporter asked.

"Um, actually we have this song called _Someone to Hold Me Tonight_. All five of us are working on it, contributing ideas for lyrics and stuff like that" Noah replied. "It's kind of a ballad, going along with our song _How Could This Happen To Me_. We hope you like it."

"We actually have a song called _Please, Please_ and _The Guy Who Turned her Down_ in the making" Tom replied.

"Now both bands are living with each other are there couples forming? Riley, Rhuben, Gen, do you have any feelings for these boys?" the reporter asked. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney started laughing and making kissing noises.

"No" Rhuben replied shortly glancing at Danny out of the corner of her eye. He quickly shifted his gaze to look out over the crowd of people.

* * *

"Hey, Riles, you want to go get some ice cream or something?" Dougie asked quietly once they arrived back at the McFly apartment. He smiled and mussed Sydney's hair as Gen walked by them carrying the sleeping boy inside.

"Sure" Riley replied with a small smile. "I need to get away from the Danny-Rhuben drama anyway."

"I hear ya" Dougie replied with a small smile, his lip ring glinting in the moon light.

"Don't be back late" Tom said with a yawn as he entered the house.

"Alright" Riley replied. She watched as Jake got out of the car and motioned Robert aside to talk to him. He seemed nervous. "I wonder what that's about."

"Well, we kind of told Jake about your dad hitting you" Dougie replied slowly as they made their way down the street towards the ice cream shop.

"What?" Riley asked, her eyes flashing. "We _told_ you not to-"

"Not to tell anyone we know" Dougie replied rolling his eyes. "But, we're really worried about you. Your dad is keeping his anger in. He's a ticking time bomb. He'll explode at any minute and take it out on you guys."

"Even if he does, we can handle it" Riley replied.

"I'm sure you can" Dougie said with a nod.

"You don't believe me do you?" Riley asked annoyed as she slapped Dougie on the arm.

"No, I do" Dougie replied, rubbing his arm. "It makes sense of how you guys have survived this long. I just don't think you can avoid him anymore."

"Hm" Riley muttered in reply as they walked up to the ice cream shop. Dougie pulled the door opened and motioned for her to go inside. "Thanks."

"Mhm" he replied. "Do you want to split a banana split or-"

"Splitting a split is fine" Riley replied with a little laugh. Dougie smiled.

"Alright, you go find us a table and I'll get the ice cream" he replied.

"You got it" Riley replied and handed him some money. She sat down at a table near the exit and sat down. She hummed to herself as she waited. '_Dougie is really nice . . . and shy . . . and cute. How'd I not notice that before? His eyes are so blue, I could stare into them forever_' she thought staring into space.

"Penny for them?" Dougie asked, making Riley jump. He laughed lightly and sat down. "There aren't any nuts. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright, I don't really like nuts" Riley replied as she grabbed one of the cherries and popped it into her mouth.

"I don't either" Dougie replied as he ate the other one.

The two of them sat quietly for a few moments as they ate their cherries. Riley pulled the stem out of her mouth and placed it on a napkin. Seconds later, Dougie did the same, but his stem was knotted. Riley started laughing.

"What?" he asked a confused look on his face.

"You don't know what people say about knots in cherry stems?" Riley asked with a grin.

"No, what?" Dougie asked shaking his head.

"If you can tie a cherry stem into a knot it means you're a good kisser" Riley replied.

"It's not like I'd know" Dougie muttered, turning his head to avert his gaze, as he started blushing.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Riley asked.

"I've never been kissed if that's what you're asking" Dougie replied with a small smile. "I'm not as . . . girl obsessed as the rest of them."

"You mean Danny" Riley replied with a smirk.

"Pretty much" Dougie replied sticking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "I'm actually glad that Rhuben doesn't like him anymore. Not to be a jerk or anything."

"Why?" Riley asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Danny's been with a lot of girls" Dougie replied. "He can never settle on one. I don't want Rhuben to be another statistic."

"From what I can understand, from Rhuben muttering under her breath I mean, that's what happened" Riley replied. "He kissed her then he went to flirt with another girl? I don't know."

"At's bubbly it" Dougie replied. Riley gave him a confused look. He swallowed thickly. "Sorry. I said that's probably it."

"Oh" Riley replied with a small smile. "We should be getting back. You ready to go?"

"Hold on" Dougie replied. Riley stared at him as he quickly finished the rest of the ice cream. He shook his head from side to side. "Ah, brain freeze."

"You're such a kid" Riley laughed as they left the ice cream shop.

"Sorry" Dougie muttered.

"Don't apologize" Riley replied. "That's one of the things I like about you."

Dougie blushed as a smile came to his face. They continued walking in silence until they got back to the McFly household. Riley nervously looked around until she looked up at the moon.

"It's really pretty" she breathed. Dougie closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, you are" he replied slowly. Both of them blushed as the caught each other's eye. "Sorry, that was really lame. I just-"

"What?" Riley asked, sensing his nervousness. Dougie let out a sigh.

"IreallylikeyouandIdon'tknowifyoulikemebackso-"

Riley cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth. "I like you too" she replied and removed her hand.

"SoIjusttookachanceand-wait, what'd you just say?" Dougie asked quietly.

"I said I like you too" Riley repeated.

"So, you like me and I like you" Dougie replied shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Looks like it" Riley replied with a small smile.

"Cool" Dougie replied with a grin. He moved his face closer to hers but stopped before their lips met. '_Nope I am not going to… he has to make the move_' Riley thought. Dougie smirked at her as the two of them waited.

After about 10 seconds of nothing happening, Riley couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. They kissed for a minute before he pulled away.

"Ow" Riley muttered, lightly touching her lip. "Your lip ring cut my lip."

"Sorry" Dougie muttered, reaching his hands up to his mouth.

"No, don't" Riley said stopping him. "I like your lip ring."

Dougie grinned and opened the front door and the two of them stepped inside the house. Almost immediately, they were bombarded with screams. Sydney ran over to Riley, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sydney, stop crying for five seconds and tell me what's wrong" Riley demanded, dropping to her knees and giving him a worried look. "You're not hurt are you?" He shook his head.

"What's wrong, Little Man" Dougie asked, dropping down beside Riley.

"It's Jake" Sydney wailed.

"What?" Riley cried.

"Where is he?" Dougie asked as Riley lifted Sydney into her arms.

He pointed to the kitchen and Riley and Dougie rushed inside to see all of their friends crowded around Jake who had an ice pack up to his eye.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"Your father hit me" Jake replied removing the bag of ice.


	22. Chapter 22: Untitled

**Chapter 22**

_Untitled_

"He did what?" Riley nearly yelled.

"Dad punched him, I really don't think it's that hard to understand" Rhuben muttered, taking a closer look at Jake's eye. "I'd keep the ice on it so the swelling will stay down. I'm not sure about the coloring though."

"Why'd he hit you?" Riley asked, ignoring her sister and handing Sydney over to Tom. "When did he hit you?"

"It's alright Syd, sssh" Tom whispered, bouncing the boy in his arms.

"Well, we got back here and I pulled him aside to talk to him" Jake replied.

"About what?" Gen asked slowly.

"About his abusing you" Jake replied.

"Oh, Jake" Patrick and Noah whined.

"I tried to make him see sense about what he was doing to you guys" Jake replied. "He knows what he's doing is wrong but he doesn't care. I threatened him with the police and he hit me saying that he was going to come back and do much worse than that."

"So, we're not safe here?" Harry asked quietly.

"_You_ guys are" Rhuben replied quietly. "But, the five of us aren't."

"We should leave" Riley said quietly.

"But, we've finally gotten used to beds" Noah whined. "I don't want to go back to the orphanage." Riley and Rhuben shot him a stern look as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Orphanage?" Harry asked for everyone. Sydney buried his head into Tom's chest to avoid talking. Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah were staring at each other as if they were having a silent conversation.

"We lived in the Oceanfront Orphanage before moving in here" Riley replied slowly. "Actually, we ran away from the orphanage and were living on the streets when you first met us. We were performing in the mall and other places for extra money."

"We're waiting for our pay check so we can pay for Julius's hospital bills" Rhuben added. "Like we said, he's our oldest brother and like dad said, he's in the hospital. He's there because our dad beat him so bad her had to be sent there."

"Wow" Dougie whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us all of this?" Danny asked.

"Because the reason why we were in the orphanage to _begin _with was because we ran away from our home to escape the pain our dad gave us" Patrick said, rubbing his temples.

"And the only reason we're stuck with the dad we have now is because of me" Riley added.

"Like I told Dougie a while back, our biological parents died and the dad we have now adopted us. The only reason why our biological parents died was because I killed them. I was nine and I was playing with matches or a lighter or something. Before I knew it, our whole house was on fire and we were standing on the front lawn watching."

"Then our life went downhill" Rhuben added shaking her head. "I'm surprised we even survived this long."

"Quite frankly, I am too" Jake said, setting aside the bag of ice. "You should have gotten help sooner. I'm willing to help any way I can."

"There's not a lot you can do now" Riley said shaking her head. "Except to get sleep. It's late and I'm wiped out."

"Sydney's asleep already" Tom whispered, glancing at the small boy in his arms.

"Do you think you'll be able to drive me to my hotel?" Gen asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Jake said getting to his feet.

"Don't forget, dad's staying with you" Patrick said grabbing onto Jake's arm. "Don't let your guard down _at all_."

"You got it" Jake replied, mussing his hair. "We'll be fine. Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight, Sydney" Gen said quietly giving Sydney a small kiss on the cheek. She ran her fingers through his feathery soft hair and gave a small smile. "Who would want to hurt someone as cute as you?" She let out a sigh and looked at the Jacksons before following Jake with a small wave.

"How can you not love her?" Tom asked with a sigh. He blinked as everyone turned to look at him. Without a word, he left the room

"Tom and Gen, I never saw that coming" Noah said with a small smile as stretched his arms over his head.

"Come on you guys, let's go to sleep" Harry said as he lifted Patrick and Noah up under each arm and carried them out of the room. Sensing the tension in the air Riley pulled Dougie out of the room and pushed him up the stairs.

"So, you going to sleep?" Danny asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yep" Rhuben replied shortly, heading into the living room.

"What're you-"

"I'm sleeping in the living room from now on" Rhuben interrupted him. Danny blinked.

"Wha-Why?" Danny asked.

"I don't want to share a room with you, Danny" Rhuben replied with a heavy sigh.

"Was it something I did?" Danny asked. "What'd I do to make you mad?"

"_Everything_" Rhuben yelled, frustrated.

"If you're still pissed off because of that comment I made about your cutting-"

"That's _part_ of the reason why I'm pissed off" Rhuben replied through clenched teeth. "You toyed with my feelings and then shrugged me off for some other girl!"

"When did I-?"

"You're a man tease, Danny" Rhuben snapped.

"I didn't mean to mess with your feelings" Danny replied. "I didn't know if you liked me as much as I liked you. It was pretty hard for me to figure it out."

"I've been dropping subtle hints for the past couple of days" Rhuben cried. "How could you _not_ know?"

"Because, I'm-I'm stupid" Danny replied. "Rhuben, you're really special to me."

"Stop it" Rhuben whispered. "Just, stop it."

"Stop what?" Danny asked, his eyes widening.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me" Rhuben snapped. "It won't work. Not like all those other girls you've been checking out and flirting with ever since I got here."

"What do _they_ have anything to do with this?" Danny asked, tugging on the ends of his hair.

"_Everything_" Rhuben replied, her blues eyes blazing with anger. "I've heard what Tom, Dougie, and Harry say about you. You have a lot of girlfriends and don't stay with one for so long. I'm not going to take that chance."

"Don't listen to them" Danny said quietly, taking Rhuben's hands in his. She pulled her hands out of his grasp and rested her hands on her hips.

"No, Danny" Rhuben replied shaking her head. "I'm not going to be one of your statistics." With that, she plopped down on the couch, finishing the conversation.

"But, Rhuben-"

"Just leave me alone, Danny" Rhuben whispered. "I never want to see your face again." Danny stared at her back.

"Fine" he muttered and headed up the stairs. "Just so you know, out of all the girls I've ever met, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Whatever."

* * *

"_Who was that?" Robert asked._

"_Just some kid in my class" Rhuben replied slowly, glancing at her brothers over her father's shoulder.._

"_What does he know?" Robert asked._

"_Nothing!" Rhuben replied, shaking her head. "He came over to return one of my notebooks."_

"_I don't see a book in your hands or anywhere near you, you liar" Robert growled. "Why does he always come over here?"_

"_I think he likes me" Rhuben replied slowly._

_Robert scoffed. "Please. Who could like a prude like you?"_

_When she didn't respond, Robert grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall._

"_Patrick, Noah, get Sydney out of here" Rhuben whispered, her eyes turning to her brothers_

"_But Rhu-Rhu-" Patrick whispered._

"_Go, _now_" Rhuben commanded, giving them a small glare._

_Robert grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag from the cigarette._

"_Good stuff." he said gruffly._

_Rhuben struggled to get away. Robert slapped her and she hit her head on the wall, stopping her from moving. He grinned evilly and pressed the burning end of the cigarette against Rhuben's neck._

_And she screamed bloody murder. . ._

"Rhuben, wake up"

Rhuben sat up quickly, still screaming as she frantically looked around the room. Danny was at her side, trying to calm her down.

"Rhuben, it's alright" he said quietly. "It was just a dream."

"My dad" Rhuben whispered.

"Must've been some bad dream" Danny muttered. "What was it about?"

"He burned me . . . my neck" Rhuben muttered, running her fingers over a spot on her neck.

"Your neck's fine, it was just a dream" Danny replied. Rhuben let out a sigh and sank back into the pillows. "Do you want me to stay with you until you get to sleep?"

"No" Rhuben replied shortly. "I'm fine."

"You're never going to forgive me are you?" Danny asked suddenly very mad.

"You don't deserve it" Rhuben hissed. She carried on in a deadly calm and quiet voice. "You really hurt me Danny. You haven't proved how sorry you are to get my forgiveness."

"One day you'll be in trouble and I won't be there to help because you don't want it" Danny snapped and stormed up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23: Robert Attacks

**Chapter 23**

_Robert Attacks_

_Ding, Dong!_

_Ding, Dong!_

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" Rhuben muttered, sleepily as she headed towards the front door. Before she even got there, she heard a voice that haunted her dreams.

"Kids" Robert said in a sweet voice as the front door opened a little bit. Rhuben rushed over to the door and rammed into it, slamming it shut. Robert started to pound on the door. The door knob twisted wildly. "_Open this damn door_"

"Guys, wake up!" she yelled, pushing against the door. "Hurry up, get down here!" Pounding footsteps were heard as everybody in the house woke up and ran down the stairs.

"What, is it? What's the matter?" Tom asked, rushing over to her.

"_Open the door_" Robert yelled.

"Dad" Riley gasped.

"And he's _really _mad" Noah added.

"Harry, call Jake and get him over here. Then call 911" Tom ordered as he threw his body against the door. Harry nodded and rushed into the kitchen. Robert pushed as hard as he could on the other side of the door.

Rhuben and Tom's feet slid on the floor as they struggled to keep the door closed. The two of them let out a sigh, relaxing against the door once they felt the pressure on the other side of the door go away.

Big mistake.

The door was pushed forcefully open. Tom and Rhuben were thrown across the room and into their friends. Robert strode over to Patrick and pulled him by a handful of his hair.

"Ah, let go" he whimpered, getting up to my knees. His head snapped to the side as Robert slapped him.

"Never. Shut. The. Door. On. Me. Again" he whispered, glaring at him. Patrick looked over at Noah. He stared back at him, fear in his eyes. Patrick turned back to Robert.

"Bite me" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"How dare you talk back to me, you worthless piece of crap" Robert spat as he punched me.

He fell to the cold floor, his lip stinging like hell. I lightly touched it and saw the blood on my fingers. I screamed in pain as Robert grabbed another fistful of my hair and pulled tightly, pulling me across the floor of the room.

"Stop it!" Riley yelled, getting to her feet and throwing herself at her father.

Robert aimed a punch to her jaw. Riley grabbed his arm, twisted it and kicked him in the chest. Robert screamed and let Patrick go. He got to his feet and scrambled over to Rhuben. Rhuben pushed Patrick, Noah, and Sydney behind her.

"Listen sir, you need to leave your kids alone" Tom said getting to his feet.

"Leave me alone" Robert hissed. "This isn't any of your business."

"I called Jake, he's on his way over right now" Harry said rushing back into the room.

"Take Sydney and lock yourselves in a room" Rhuben said turning to Dougie.

"What about you guys?" he asked.

"We'll be fine, just go" Riley shouted, struggling to pull herself out of Robert's grasp. He punched her in the stomach and she fell to her knees, coughing in pain.

"Go, _now_" Patrick screamed, pushing Sydney into Danny's arms. Sydney was crying hysterically, his face really red. McFly hesitated before rushing up the stairs and out of sight.

"I told you I'd come back for you, brats" Robert said pushing Riley aside.

Noah got to his feet and raced for the kitchen. Robert grabbed onto his leg. Noah screamed, falling forward. He hit his head on a small table and fell to the ground. Robert laughed and walked out of the room.

"Noah, are you ok?" Patrick asked as he, Riley, and Rhuben rushed over to him.

"Noah whimpered, moving slightly. His fingers twitched as he tried to move across the floor. "My. . . h-head-"

Riley turned around at the sound of footsteps and let out a muffled cry as Robert came back into the room, a metal baseball bat in his hand. He brought it high over his head and swung it down. It made a whistling sound as it sliced the air.

_THWACK_!

Rhuben was lying on his back, staring up at Robert, an umbrella in her hands held out in front of her. The baseball bat was resting on the umbrella. Robert was pushing down as Rhuben pushed up with as much strength as he could.

"You filthy little brat" Robert wheezed. He went to grab Rhuben's neck, but she moved out of the way. He grabbed onto her cross necklace and pulled as hard as he could. Rhuben coughed and spluttered as her necklace chocked her.

_SNAP_!

The necklace broke off and Rhuben sucked in gasps of air. Making a face, Robert threw it into the fireplace. "No" Rhuben cried as the fire cracked and popped around her necklace.

"Don't think I don't know what you did. I _know_ you told those _stupid_ friends of yours what I do to you. Now, you're going to pay."

"LEAVE US ALONE" Noah shrieked.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do" Robert hissed, swinging the bat over and over, trying to hit his daughter. Riley and Patrick rammed their shoulders into Robert's side, knocking him off balance. Rhuben jumped up, pulling Noah to his feet.

Robert let out an angry scream and swung the bat in a circle. Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah ducked just in time. Patrick could feel the bat graze the op of his head.

Robert threw the bat aside and grabbed Patrick and Noah by the heads and slammed their heads together. He pushed them roughly away from him. Noah stumbled onto the stairs.

Patrick was knocked unbalance and slammed, head first, into the stair post. He slid to the floor and curled up into a ball as Robert started kicking him in the back and stomach.

Tears blurred Riley and Rhuben's vision. They shook their heads and tried blocking out their brothers' screams.

"Don't you dare block this out!" Robert screamed walking over to them.

He kicked Riley sharply in the stomach. She let out a choked sob as his foot slammed into her stomach. Rhuben looked up at him through her tears. She never felt so hopeless. Robert turned on her and slapped her repeatedly on both cheeks. Her cheeks stung and her nose throbbed with pain. It wasn't broken.

"Now, you watch me! Do you understand me?" Robert yelled. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Riley and Rhuben nodded and flinched as he spat in their faces.

Patrick and Noah shakily got to their feet as Robert walked over to them. His face was pale and blood was dripping out of Noah's nose and Patrick's mouth. Their eyes were half closed and their clothes were torn from where Robert grabbed them and they tried to get away.

"You brats make me sick" Robert growled picking up the baseball bat.

"NO!" Riley and Rhuben yelled, darting forward. Rhuben pushed Noah out of the way. Riley moved too slow. Robert struck Patrick in the side of the head with the bat.

He stumbled over to the door and slammed against it, fading in and out of consciousness. He winced as Robert pushed him up against the window, punching him.

"I'm. . .trying. . .to save you. Don't. . .do. . .anything. It's my turn. . .to return. . .the favor" he said in a muffled voice, his cheek pressed against the window, his mouth squished.

"Shut up!" Robert snapped, turning Patrick to face him and slapping him across the face. Patrick continued to stare into space. Blood dripped onto the floor as his gaze traveled over to Riley.

"DON'T LOOK AT HER YOU BRAT" Robert yelled, punching him in the stomach.

"Ohh" Patrick let out a moan, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Robert grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pushed him back. He stumbled back into the book case in the living room. He fell to the floor and a pile of books fell on top of him. One of Patrick's small hands was sticking out from under the pile of books. But, it wasn't moving.

Robert looked up as the door burst open. His eyes landed on Jake as he walked into the room. Robert's smile faded when a boy stepped up next to Jake.

"Julius" Riley whispered. 18-year-old Julius Jackson gave her a short nod and rushed over to her, Rhuben, and Noah.

"Where's Patrick and Sydney?" Julius asked a worried look crossing his face.

"Sydney is safe upstairs, Patrick is over there" Riley said as she pointed to the pile of books. Patrick was pushing himself to his feet. He held his head wit hone hand and wiped the blood from his lip with the other.

"Patrick, are you ok?" Julius asked, rushing over to his brother.

"As ok as I'll ever be" Patrick replied. "You're finally out of the hospital."

"And stronger than ever" Julius replied with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry about dad. He's going to jail for a long time." Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah looked up and saw Robert being led out of the house in handcuffs.

"When'd the police get here?" Riley asked.

"They didn't have their sirens on so they wouldn't alert dad when he was coming" Julius replied with a satisfied smirk.

"He won't be hurting you anymore" Jake said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier."

"It's alright Jake" Riley said quietly. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem" Jake replied.

"Look, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you guys when you needed it" Julius said quietly.

"I thought you got in a car accident" Jake said.

"A car accident named dad" the Jacksons replied in unison.

"You won't have to worry about your dad anymore" Jake said crossing his arms over his chest. "He's going to jail for the rest of his life."

"Oh good" Sydney's voice floated down to them. McFly headed down the stairs carrying Sydney. "Julius!" Julius laughed happily and lifted his brother into his arms.

"Sydney, it's so good to see you" Julius said giving him a big hug.

"You guys remember Julius?" Riley asked Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry.

"Of course" Tom said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for keeping my siblings safe" Julius said giving them a grateful look.

"No problem, dude" Dougie said quietly giving Riley a smile. Riley gave a small smile in return. Julius looked back and forth between Dougie and Riley and a knowing smile came to his face. He turned to Sydney.

"Are they-"

"Yep" Sydney interrupted with a nod.

"That's what I thought" Julius replied with a little laugh.


	24. Chapter 24: Doughnuts and Kisse

**A/N: This chapter has a DougiexRiley moment in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_Doughnuts and Kisses_

"I heard about what happened, is everyone ok?" Gen asked, bursting into the house. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. How is everyone?"

"Feel free to take a breath before you pass out from lack of oxygen" Tom said with a little laugh as he walked into the foyer. He gave Gen a big hug. She blushed and hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're here."

"What's wrong?" Gen asked, pulling away. The two of them headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"The Jacksons are really jumpy if you know what I mean" Tom replied. "Their brother arrived last night and they've been spending a lot of their time with him. I can see why. But, they're still scared their dad will come back."

"What can I do about it?" Gen asked.

"I don't know" Tom replied. "You've known them longer than us, maybe you can think of something?"

"I'll try" Gen replied with a sigh. A relieved smile came across his face.

"Great, thanks" Tom said and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem" Gen replied with a wide smile. "Where is everybody?"

"They're still asleep" Tom replied. "I don't blame them, they had a rough time last night."

"Yeah, I heard" Gen said with a sigh. "How are Danny and Rhuben doing?"

"Not talking" Tom replied. "When one entered the room the other leaves or they just ignore each other or to annoy each other on purpose."

"What about Dougie and Riley?" Gen asked.

"I think something happened between the two of them" Tom replied. "They seem, happier around each other if you know what I mean."

"Anyone awake?" Jake's voice drifted to them from the foyer.

"We're in the kitchen" Tom replied. "Gen and I are the only ones awake."

"You guys _did_ have a rough night" Jake commented heading into the kitchen with a box of doughnuts.

"Yeah" Tom said as Jake sat down and opened the box. Seconds later, Dougie walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but jeans.

"I thought I smelled doughnuts" he said happily, grabbing a glazed. Tom gave him a weird look.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask" Tom and Jake said in unison.

"Alright" Gen replied raising her hands defensively.

"Hey, doughnuts" Sydney said, running into the room.

"Hey, Jake" Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah greeted happily. Julius walked into the room, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. Harry walked in, his eyes still closed. He sniffed the air and his eyes snapped open.

"Ooh, doughnuts" he said happily grabbing a jelly doughnut.

"How can you eat those?" Sydney asked making a face. "They're so disgusting."

"No, they're not" Jake replied grabbing a jelly doughnut and taking a large bite out of it.

"Yes they are" Noah insisted. "They remind me of bugs. You squish one end, and the guts come out the other."

Harry, Jake, and Julius gave him a disgusted look, jelly doughnuts halfway to their mouths. Wordlessly, Harry, Jake, and Julius spat out the bite of jelly doughnut in their mouths and threw the rest away.

"Where's Danny?? Dougie asked his mouth full.

"He's still asleep" Riley replied.

"I guess now's a good time to tell you then" Julius said quietly.

"What is it?" Rhuben asked.

"Well, I'm 18 like you guys know and I need to stay on top of my education" Julius replied slowly. "I've decided to go to Hampton-Sydney college and study there."

"But, what are _we_ going to do?" Noah asked. "You can't just leave us here."

"What about our music, besides dad, you're our manager" Patrick added.

"That's where Jake comes in" Julius replied.

"Now that your dad is gone and Julius has decided to go to college, I was wondering how you would feel if I became your manager" Jake replied.

"Are you serious?" Rhuben asked, dropping her doughnut. Julius smiled and nodded.

"That would be awesome!" Patrick and Noah shouted in unison.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Packing" Rhuben replied shortly.

"I understand you want to sleep on the couch, but you don't-"

"We're going to Canada with Gen" Rhuben interrupted him.

"You're-what?" Danny asked, getting to his feet. "Why?"

"Because Julius is going off to college and we thought it would be better for us" Rhuben replied.

"You'll come back right?" Danny asked.

"After a month or two" Rhuben replied with a shrug. "Jake offered to be our manager from now on."

"Awesome" Danny replied quietly. "Hey, uh, what happened to your necklace?"

"Why do you care?" Rhuben asked giving him a small glare.

"I was just wondering" Danny replied touching the necklace around his neck. "Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I got it" Rhuben snapped.

"At least let me carry your boxes downstairs" Danny offered.

"I don't need any help Danny" Rhuben replied slapping her hands down on the top of the box she was packing.

"I was just trying to help" Danny replied quietly.

"Yeah, well, I don't need it" Rhuben said lifting the box into her arms and carrying it out of the room.

"You could be more grateful" Harry said as she passed him.

"And _you_ could mind your own business" Rhuben replied rolling her eyes. Harry shook his head and headed into Danny's room.

"She hates me" Danny muttered.

"Can you blame her?" Harry asked quietly. "You made her feel like she was just a statistic of how many girls you go after."

"She's much more than that" Danny replied shaking his head. "I try telling her that but we end up in this big argument and started yelling at each other."

"You're going to have to tell her how you feel Danny" Harry replied. "Tell her before she leaves and you feel miserable." Danny gave a short nod in reply.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving" Dougie said as he watched Riley pack. 

"It won't be for a long time, Dougs" Riley replied. "Just a month or two at the most."

"A month or two too long" Dougie replied.

"You wanna know the worst part about this?" Riley asked.

"What?" Dougie asked.

"I have to go back to school" Riley replied rolling her eyes. Dougie started laughing. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is" Dougie replied. "Once I joined McFly I was happy to know that I wasn't going to school any more and now _you_ have to go back, but you're _still _performing."

Riley cracked a grin and sat down next to Dougie on his bed. He smiled and took her hand in his.

"I will never forget you, Dougie" Riley said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you Riley Jackson" Dougie said with a shy smile.

"I'm going to miss you too Dougie Poynter" Riley replied, her blue eyes flashing with happiness. Riley leaned towards him to give him a kiss but he pulled back.

"I don't want to take my chances" Dougie said with an embarrassed smile before he pulled out his lip ring. Riley shook her head and laughed. Dougie smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Ooooh" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney giggled and ran into the room. Dougie pulled back as Sydney jumped into his lap. Patrick leaned against Riley's back, Noah leaning against Dougie's.

Dougie caught Riley's eye and smirked. Riley shrugged and pulled Dougie towards her for another kiss.

"Hey guys" Patrick said after a few moments, tapping Riley on the shoulder.

"Guys" Noah repeated, lightly shaking Dougie's shoulder.

"Seriously guys, how do you breathe?" Sydney asked.


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Chapter 25**

_Epilogue_

"Well, this is it" Tom sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The Jacksons and Gen shifted nervously in front of McFly, wanting to stay, and not wanting to miss their plane either. All of a sudden, Sydney burst out crying and latched onto Tom's leg. Tom laughed, his dimple appearing in his cheek, and lifted the small boy into his arms.

"It's ok, Syd, I'll miss you too" he said quietly.

"I . . . don't . . . wanna . . . _leave_" Sydney said in between sobs. He buried his face into Tom's chest and threw his small arms around his neck.

"Stay out of trouble" Harry said to Patrick and Noah, who laughed and shook their heads, promising that they would at least try.

Rhuben turned away from Danny, looking out the window at all of the airplanes, and Danny didn't look like he wanted to talk to her at all, let alone try and tell her he was sorry again.

"Good luck with your music" Gen said quietly and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at her.

"Dougie, come here please" Riley said and held out her hand. Dougie look up from the floor and slowly took her hand. She led him to two empty seats that were outside the boarding area and sat down. "Listen, I know that you're upset that I'm leaving and I wanted to tell you something"

"Riley-"Dougie started but Riley cut him off by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He stared at her in confusion when she pulled away.

"I'm really going to miss you" she continued. She reached up and pulled her beanie off of her head and held it out. "And I want you to have this to remember me by"

"I can't take this" Dougie said slowly.

"You can and will" Riley replied firmly. Dougie took her hat and stared at it before looking up at her and giving her a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you" Dougie whispered as he took it.

"I know" Riley sighed. "I'm going to miss you too" she said and hugged him.

"Riles, come on!" Rhuben called.

Riley and Dougie stood up and headed back over to their friends. Rhuben was purposely turned away from Danny, talking to Gen.

"So, we're going to stay at your parents' house?" Rhuben asked her.

"Yeah" Gen replied. "My grandmother left on a flight last night. What about Julius?"

"He's going to meet up with us at the airport once we land to say his goodbyes then he's heading back home to go to college at Hampton-Sydney" Rhuben replied. Gen nodded in reply. Riley grabbed Dougie's arm, stopping him.

"What?" he asked.

Wordlessly, Riley pointed at Danny. The two of them watched with a small smile as Danny unhooked the necklace from around his neck and slipped it into Rhuben's jeans pocket without her knowing. The two of them exchanged smirks and headed back over to their friends.

"_Now boarding flight 201 to Ottawa, Canada_."

"Well, its time for us to go" Gen said quietly as Tom set Sydney on the ground.

"Yeah" Harry muttered. The Jacksons and Gen stepped forward to give McFly one last hug, Rhuben purposefully skipping over Danny.

"Bye" Sydney said, giving a small wave. "We'll be back soon."

"Tell Jake that we thank him for his offer and we'll be glad to take it once we get back" Riley added.

"Of course" Harry replied with a nod.

"Have a safe flight" Dougie added with a wink. The six of them gave small nods, grabbed their bags, and slowly made their way to the plane.

"Last chance" Tom said quietly to Danny, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Not a chance" Danny said stubbornly and turned away, his back facing the door. "I'm not going to miss her." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "If she turns back once, I'll be fine."

"You're either incredibly strong or incredibly stupid" Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm going for stupid" Dougie said quietly, staring at the beanie in his hands.

"Same here" Tom confirmed with a nod. "But its none of our business."

Meanwhile, Gen and Riley were trying to get Rhuben to go back and tell Danny that she was going to miss him.

"No way" Rhuben insisted. "I'm not going to miss him at all!."

"If you don't turn back now, you're going to let an amazing guy slip away from you" Gen said.

"Then why don't _you_ go after him and not Tom?" Rhuben demanded.

"Because he only likes you" Riley and Gen nearly shouted.

"Do it, Rhuben, you'll feel better about leaving" Sydney whispered.

"You know you still like him, Rhuben" Patrick and Noah added.

"Would you all just get off my back?" Rhuben snapped. Seeing the looks on her siblings' and friend's faces, she let out a sigh and carried on, her voice barely above a whisper. "If he turns back once, I'll be fine and I don't even think he's going to do that."

Patrick and Noah stopped walking and exchanged sad glances. "I don't think he's going to either" they whispered to each other.

Tom, Dougie, and Harry watched as the plane the Jacksons and Gen were on take off and disappear into the sky. Danny still had his back turned. He was tapping his foot and biting his lower lip.

"Well, that's it, they're gone" Tom said quietly.

"Yeah" Dougie and Harry replied.

"Good riddance" Danny replied shortly. Tom put his arm across his friend's shoulders.

"Let's go home" he said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

* * *

"What's Canada like?" Patrick asked for the umpteenth time. Gen sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"It's really beautiful" Gen replied. "It'll probably take you a little bit to get used to the accent."

"It'll probably take them a while to get used to our accent too" Noah said with a laugh.

"Why do Canadians always put 'eh' at the end of sentences?" Sydney asked, kicking his legs back and forth as he pulled his laptop case onto his lap.

"I don't know, eh" Gen replied with a teasing smile. Sydney giggled into his palm.

"You ok?" Riley asked Rhuben as she put her headphones on her head. She looked at the display screen for her CD player and pressed PLAY.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rhuben asked in a monotone, staring out the window. "We're finally away from dad and we're getting even more famous. Plus, we're writing new songs that everyone will love. And we'll be playing a concert as soon as we get to Canada. Downside is, we have to go back to school."

"Yeah but-"

Riley stopped talking as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What?" Rhuben asked, looking at her. Riley popped open her CD player and took out the CD.

"Sydney, put this into your computer and open the movie file" Riley commanded.

"Ok, Ri-Ri" he replied taking the CD and opening his CD drive. He clicked on the movie file and it automatically opened. "Alright, everyone crowd around." As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, everyone unbuckled themselves and crowded around Sydney's seat.

A picture of McFly popped up on Sydney's computer. Tom, Danny, and Dougie had their guitars on their laps and Harry was sitting by them.

"_Hey guys, its us. Obviously. Anyway, by the time you get this video you'll be on your way to Canada" Tom said waving at the camera._

"_We wanted to tell you that we're going to miss you and we're glad you stayed with us" Danny added._

"_We're glad that you arrived, Gen. You guys have become really close to us and you're great friends" Dougie went on._

"_But, we would like to say we're sorry about being nosey about your guys' business. We're happy that your dad is gone and that you can live a life without pain" Harry said. "We can't wait until you get back and good luck with your music in Canada."_

"_We wrote this song for you guys and we hope you like it" Tom went on with a smile, the dimple in his left cheek appearing. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4."_

"Turn it up" Patrick whispered. Sydney nodded his eyes still on the screen. They watched as the video continued, the boys of McFly playing theri newer song, "The Heart Never Lies."

_Tom, Dougie, and Danny set their guitars aside and smiled._

"_Bye, guys, we'll miss you" Harry said waving._

"_Bye" Tom, Danny, and Dougie said, waving._

"That was nice of them" Noah said as the screen went blank.

"That song was so sad" Gen said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I liked it" Riley said sitting down in her seat. "It really shows how sorry they are about how they wanted to figure out our secrets."

"Even if we didn't want them to know, I'm glad they did find out" Sydney added. "It saved us from a lot more pain."

"Thanks for helping, Gen" Patrick and Noah said in unison.

"It was no problem, guys" Gen replied, mussing their hair.

"Man, I can't wait until we get-Ow!" Rhuben cried, jumping to her feet.

"What's the matter?" Noah asked.

"I sat on something" Rhuben replied, fishing her hand into her pocket. "What's this?" Rhuben pulled her hand out of her pocket, her hand closed around a necklace.

"That's Danny's necklace" Noah said with a small knowing smile. Wordlessly, Rhuben sat down, staring at the necklace in her hand.

* * *

Tears slipped down Rhuben's cheeks as the cool Canada night air, breezed by her, whipping her hair across her face. She was sitting on the roof of Gen's house, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

"Rhu-Rhu?" Noah said quietly, climbing out of the window and carefully slid down the roof until he was sitting next to Rhuben. "Are you ok?"

"Of course" Rhuben replied, wiping at her cheeks.

"Something's wrong, you wouldn't be crying over nothing" Noah replied, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Noah" Rhuben insisted.

"Does this have anything to do with Danny?" Noah asked quietly, seeing the necklace held tightly in her hands.

"Do you think I should have forgiven him?" Rhuben asked, turning to face Noah.

"Why are you crying?" Noah asked in reply. Rhuben glanced at the necklace in her hands until her vision blurred.

"Noah" Rhuben whispered.

"Yeah?" Noah asked.

"I think I made a mistake" Rhuben replied a fresh wave of tears slipping out of her eyes. She bent her head and started to sob. Noah soothingly rubbed her back.

"It's alright, Rhu-Rhu."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**** I do not own the song, Too Close For Comfort. McFly does.**

**A/N 2:**** There will be a sequel to this story.**


End file.
